


Primer contacto

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, Traducción, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Directorio y el Dragón se encargan de entrenar a Excalibur y convertirlos en una fuerza de combate contra la que pocos se atreverían a enfrentarse.</p><p>Excalibur está preparado para enfrentarse al NOM, pero ¿estás el NOM preparado para ellos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primer contacto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281723) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen y no saco provecho de este trabajo.  
> Esta es la séptima parte de la serie Loaded March, y no se han revisado los términos militares. Cualquier error es totalmente mío (NdT: o, en este caso, probablemente mío también).  
> Advertencia: este es un fic militar y contiene violencia militar.
> 
> NdT: Gracias a junhinotori por revisarme algunas partes, a la LM hive mind (en especial a Tatiana y Charlotte) por contestar a mis preguntas y a Lenka por escuchar mis lamentos. En esta parte he intentado adaptarme a las normas de la última ortografía publicada por la RAE. No sé si me gusta, así que puede que en algún momento la revise entera y le ponga tildes a los "sólo", por ejemplo. Que nadie se asuste.  
> Si veis algún typo, podéis enviarme un mensaje en tumblr para que lo arregle :)

—Sensores de movimiento por el perímetro. Vídeo vigilancia circular en todas las zonas comunes, incluidas las habitaciones y las duchas—dijo Gwaine con un gruñido. Echó un vistazo casual hacia atrás, pero mantuvo la postura del cuerpo, con la espalda hacia un ángulo concreto, forzando a Arturo a adoptar su misma postura, pero, mientras Gwaine tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de camuflaje, Arturo tenía los brazos cruzados—. La cobertura del vídeo se superpone, así que, si una cámara se estropea, habrá otra cámara que cubra la zona en parte. No hay puntos ciegos, ni tampoco forma de conseguirlos, porque Owain dice que hay una maraña de cables increíble y como siete línea de alimentación diferentes que no se cruzan. Hice que Merlín lo comprobara y me ha confirmado que está este punto exacto…

El punto era unos cuantos metros cuadrados de césped en el jardín del complejo donde se había permitido que los hierbajos crecieran un poco salvajes, lo suficientemente altos para amortiguar sonidos.

—… y cosa menos de otra docena, donde tenemos privacidad garantizada para algunas charlas privadas.

Arturo frunció el ceño, disgustado. Había esperado que el Directorio los colocara bajo vigilancia mientras estuvieran en el complejo de entrenamiento, pero no había esperado que lo llevaran a ese extremo. Por lo que había podido observar, eran los únicos huéspedes allí, y en general los dejaban a su aire. Había otras personas por allí, la mayoría hombres y mujeres de mediana edad que contestaban a sus saludos con expresiones serias y disgustadas y que se limitaban a sus actividades y sus horarios, ninguno de los cuales coincidía con nada de lo que estaba haciendo Excalibur.

Por lo menos, por ahora.

El equipo había entrado en contacto con algunos trabajadores del Directorio, un contacto que se limitaba a ver a unos tipos con traje o ratas de laboratorio delante de una pizarra dándoles charlas sobre lo que hacía el Directorio.

Un hombre de unos sesenta y cinco con una chaqueta de tweed encima de pantalones de pijama y una camisa con corbata que se había presentado como el profesor Steven Lundham se había puesto delante de la case y había pasado lista como si estuvieran en primaria. Se había pasado tres horas hablándoles de teoría y práctica de la magia y de la variedad de formas en las que se podía usar la magia, en un tono seco y monótono que hizo que a todos les costara mantenerse despiertos. El punto álgido de la clase había sido ver cómo Merlín cabeceaba, con la barbilla deslizándosele por la mano y despertándose de golpe antes de estamparse contra la mesa.

Una mujer de cuarenta y tantos con pelo rubio ralo había hecho una presentación de magia de bajo nivel, lo que incluía un motón de gestos manuales elaborados, muecas que hacían que pareciera ir estreñida y un lenguaje gutural que hizo que Geraint empezara a murmurar cosas sobre demonios y _El Exorcista_.

Un hombre que _podría_ haber sido un sargento de entrenamiento de los duros en una vida pasada les había dado un repaso de tácticas mundanas contra la magia, con vídeos movidos y de baja calidad de encuentros anteriores, posibles escenarios y resultados preferentes. En vez de hacer que debatieran la mejor opción ante una situación dada, les dijo que esas eran las únicas formas de tener éxito. Esos eran los procedimientos que el Directorio usaba, sus estándares de operación grabados en la piedra, y el sargento seguía pasara lo que pasas con el argumento de que _es lo que siempre hemos hecho_ y _ha funcionado antes y va a volver a funcionar._

Arturo no las tenía todas consigo. Quería hacerse con los informes históricos, aunque fuera para cuadrar las estadísticas de las técnicas y evaluar su porcentaje de éxito. Estaba seguro de que sus tácticas habían funcionada bien al principio, pero mientras el Directorio estaba estancado en una mentalidad de _si funcionó una vez, seguirá funcionando_ , el enemigo se había adaptado con los años. El personal del Directorio seguía un libro de normas en el que modificaba secciones con pies de página para incorporar cualquier tecnología que hubiera funcionado la primera vez.

Había podido deducir por la cara de León cuando lo había mirado durante uno de esos vídeos que su segundo estaba pensando lo mismo.

La primera impresión era que el Directorio era una empresa arcaica de amantes del papeleo de la vieja escuela, incapaces de avanzar, con una cumbre demasiado pesada por culpa de una junta directiva invisible compuesta de personas que podría haber sido agente de campo en algún momento. Sin embargo, ahora el Directorio estaba formado por una nueva generación de administradores de escritorio y genios de los recursos humanos que empapelaban las paredes de sus cubículos con posters sobre la corrección política y frases motivacionales con gatitos montados por un diseñador gráfico. Ninguno conocía el campo de batalla. Ninguno había estudiado tácticas de campo actuales. Podrían tener agentes encubiertos que rivalizaran con los mejorcito del MI-5, una red de información que hiciera que todas las demás redes de información hirvieran de envidia y bolsillos lo suficientemente profundos para financiar las operaciones de un país pequeños durante cien años, pero eran un asco cuando se trataba de soldados.

Y ahora esto. Este ridículo montaje de Gran Hermano. ¿A quién estaba vigilando el Directorio en realidad?

El complejo era más una prisión que un centro de entrenamiento. Estaban bajo vigilancia constante: si no eran un par de ojos humanos observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, eran un par de ojos humanos observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos desde el otro lado de unos ojos electrónicos.

—Vale—dijo Arturo en voz baja—. Que no se convierta en un hábito, eso de encontrarnos sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo que nos pille Merlín?—dijo Gwaine, enarcando una ceja lascivo—. Eso sería un problema, ¿no? Que te pillara conmigo tan pronto en vuestra relación. Y encima, soy tu ex. Imagínate cómo se sentiría Merlín.

—Ya basta, Gwaine—empezó Arturo, notando cómo se le formaba el dolor de cabeza en la sien. No necesitaba los jueguecitos de Gwaine, ahora no.

—No, tío, voy a seguir hasta que tengamos confirmación. Puede que me tire encima de ti en la cafetería, que me pasee por tu habitación con poco más que una toalla después de la ducha, que me deje caer en tu cama, como una invitación. Incluso me he presentado voluntario para la peligrosa tarea de darte un morreo en público, todo por la causa, claro está. Para comprobar si Merlín se pone celoso y eso. A menos que prefieras que no lo haga. En ese caso solo tienes que decírmelo. Hay algo entre vosotros, ¿verdad?

Arturo apretó tanto la mandíbula que juraría que había notado cómo se le partía un diente. Intento recordar si el contrato con el Directorio incluía seguro dental.

—Si seguimos reuniéndonos en los sitios privados, corremos el riesgo de que nos pillen y pongan micros.

—No tiene por qué—dijo Gwaine, ladeando la cabeza. Miró a los lados, probablemente porque hubiera oído algún sonido subsónico que solo podrían oír los perros, pensó Arturo, borde—. Nuestro Merlín cree que fueron a lo barato en el sistema de sonidos de las zonas exteriores, por eso las zonas muertas están junto a la valla. Supone que las zonas de paso comunes tienen el mejor sistema de recepción, pero que, si alguno de nosotros decidiera dar un paseíto lejos de los edificios principales, la recepción sería bastante mala mientras estuviera en movimiento.

—¿Cuándo lo sabrá seguro?—Arturo lamentó la necesidad de tener que hablar con Gwaine sobre esto. Preferiría escucharlo del propio Merlín, pero el equipo había notado las cámaras y los micros casi desde que habían llegado y habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso provocado por la frase clave “más por debajo”. Era un código que todos entendían (después de que alguien se lo explicara a Merlín) y que les recordaba a aquella vez que habían estado en una misión rápida en Australia para rescatar a alguien importante de la comprometida situación de haberse metido en actos de naturaleza lasciva en una club que tenía vídeo y audio _en todas partes_ , incluso bajo las sábanas. Por esos entonces, el equipo había empezado a utilizar una serie de comunicación en la que todo pasaba a una persona, que tendría toda la información. Esa era la técnica que estaban usando ahora.

En este caso, le tocaba a Gwaine, que resultaba ser el capullo menos fiable cuando se trataba de darle a Arturo información que necesitaba.

—Dice que va a necesitar un par de días para estar 100% seguro. Dijo que era un poco complicado, porque no podía comprobarlo sin que lo grabaran comprobándolo, pero que no nos preocupáramos, porque tenía un par de ideas.

Arturo se preguntó si ese par de ideas tendrían algo que ver con la magia y notó cómo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago de la preocupación. Se dijo que Merlín no era idiota, por mucho que Arturo le dijera que lo era. Estaba claro que Merlín no iba a arriesgarse; pero la verdad era que Arturo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer Merlín, por no hablar de lo que era _capaz_ de hacer. Deseó otra vez que fuera Merlín el que estuviera hablando con él y no Gwaine, para poder advertirle que no hiciera nada estúpido.

—Dile que no haga nada arriesgado—dijo Arturo—. Que no merece la pena que lo pillen, aquí no.

No explicó qué era, exactamente, lo que podrían pillar haciendo a Merlín y, por fortuna, Gwaine no preguntó.

Aún no le habían contado al equipo lo de la magia de Merlín y, mientras siguieran en el complejo bajo la vigilancia del Directorio, no habría un momento ni un lugar seguros para compartir una información tan importante con ellos. Tendrían que esperar a que no hubiera moros en la costa, a que estuvieran en un sitio donde estuvieran seguros de que el Directorio no podría escucharlos, donde pudieran sentarse y escuchar las noticias. Y, más urgente, pensar en formas de proteger a Merlín.

—Se lo diré, de acuerdo—dijo Gwaine—. Ya veré cuándo y dónde. Quizá en la ducha, con el agua soltando vapor, a tope (hay que concederle al Directorio que no se han cortado con la presión del agua), cuando esté todo mojado y jabonoso. Podría echarle una mano, quizá ayudarle con la espalda, muy cerca, darle un masajito… quizá baje la mano, hasta ese culo de melocotón que tiene, quizá acerque los dedos y los use para ayudarlo a _abrirse_ para darles un espectáculo a las cámaras…

—¡Gwaine!—siseó Arturo en tono de advertencia, tensando los músculos de brazos, dividido entre las ganas de darle un puñetazo a Gwaine en la boca y el querer evitar que su conversación llamar la atención de los ojos que los vigilaban desde una cámara o de los trabajadores del Directorio que los estaban vigilando de lejos—. Para, joder. ¿Quieres parar?

—No—dijo Gwaine. Ya no sonreía, ahora estaba serio y seco, de una forma que resultaba poco común en él—. Lo besaste, Arturo. No lo empezó él, fuiste tú, joder. El pobre lleva suspirando por ti meses y vas tú no se te ocurre otras cosas que enrollarte con él como si nada, solo para apartarlo después y mantenerlo todo lo lejos que puedas.

Arturo entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, pero Gwaine siguió hablando.

—Nos han metido de dos en dos en habitaciones _privadas_ , Arturo. ¿En qué coño pensabas cuando lo has puesto con Bohrs al otro lado del edificio? Podrías haberlo tenido para ti solo, ¿no? Si las cámaras son lo que te preocupa, por Dios, joder, lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerles un calcetín encima. Si es el ruido… sé que puedes ser silencioso…—Gwaine paró de golpe y se corrigió—. Aunque, a decir verdad, no sé si _Merlín_ puede, pero estoy seguro de que hay formas de callarlo. Solo tienes que ser un poco creativo…

—Gwaine—lo paró Arturo. El nombre salió de sus labios como un sonido estrangulado, porque tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que apenas podía emitir un sonido.

Había algo más que Arturo no le había contado al equipo. Habían repasado la mayoría de las condiciones para ver en qué cambios había insistido Bayard, qué había añadido Kilgarrah, incluso algunas de las estipulaciones que Arturo había metido. Había dos condiciones muy importantes que había añadido: una para el beneficio del equipo, la otra por razones puramente egoístas, y se las estaba guardando para sí, al menos por ahora.

No tenía ni que preguntarse por qué no se lo estaba contando a nadie. Era obvio. Si Merlín lo supiera, podría sentir la tentación de hacer _cosas_ que harían que la resistencia de Arturo se desmoronara por completo y serían Merlín y Arturo los que montaran una escenita en las duchas para las cámaras, no Merlín y Gwaine. Solo de pensarlo notó presión en la entrepierna y tuvo que ahogar un gruñido y esforzarse por pensar en algo inocuo e inofensivo, como el hacha de batalla que había creado una hechicera moviendo las manos en el aire en la «clase» que habían tenido esa mañana. Desnuda. Su nivel de excitación descendió de muy alto a mil y de ahí a cero en diez nanosegundos.

No ayudaba que el equipo estuviera funcionando solo con lo que habían podido dormir en el avión. Las duchas habían ayudado a que se despejaran y el café fuerte (y decente) los mantenía despiertos a pesar de la charla monótona, seca e hipnótica del profesor Lundham, pero todos estaban empezando a convertirse en masas de risa histérica. Y excitación.

Siguió pensando en Merlín desnudo. Era horrible, porque no podía concentrarse en las clases, pero, por desgracia, también era muy, muy agradable.

—…no nos des las gracias—estaba diciendo Gwaine—. León ya ha cambiado sus cosas por las de Merlín. Él dormirá con Bohrs y Merlín es todo tuyo.

—¿Qué?

Gwaine puso los ojos como platos, fingiendo alarma.

—Arturo, no grites. No queremos que el Directorio nos pille, ¿no?

Arturo inspiró hondo, descruzó los brazos lo suficiente para apretarse el puente de la nariz y expiró lentamente en un fútil intento de tranquilizarse el corazón, porque, si había escuchado bien, y no era posible, Gwaine le estaba diciendo que su equipo había modificado la organización de las habitaciones para que Arturo compartiera con Merlín.

¡¿Estaban locos?! ¿Qué intentaban hacerle a Arturo?

—Ni de coña—soltó Arturo, bajando los brazos y haciendo lo que podía para modular la voz y no sonar del todo desquiciado—. Esto no es la guardería, no estamos jugando al juego de las sillas…

—Ojalá, eso sería divertido—dijo Gwaine.

Arturo se trabó, se mordió el labio y suspiró profundamente otra vez.

—Yo decido cómo se duerme. No podéis cambiarlos solo porque…

—No, no, no—se rio Gwaine—. No eres el único que le ha echado un buen vistazo al contrato. Yo lo he leído también. Me tenía que asegurar de que no me estabas tomando el pelo con lo de que no iban a pagar todo lo que bebiera, ¿no? Qué suerte que siguiera leyendo y descubriera que, a partir de hoy, las normas y los reglamentos del ejército que pudieran evitar que hiciéramos nuestro trabajo _ya no se aplican_ y que tenemos margen de unos quinientos klicks, además de la vista gorda, y encima sin cargos. Permisos generales, Arturo. Son algo increíble. Lo curiosos es que no recuerdo que habláramos de eso cuando escribimos la lista…

—Gwaine—dijo Arturo en tono de advertencia, incluso un poco desesperado, pero Gwaine siguió cargando.

—¿Y qué hay de la otra pequeña estipulación…?

—Gwaine—dijo Arturo, esta vez con un gruñido.

—… la verdad es que esa me viene bien a mí también. Por cierto, ahora comparto habitación con Perce…

—¿Que tú qué?

—…y me preguntaba por qué habría aceptado el Directorio esos extras que estoy bastantes seguro metiste tú, no el comandante Kilgarrah, porque, en serio, no es cómo si a la caja de cigarrillos esa le importaran las putas reglas, para empezar…

—¿Perce? ¿Vas a dormir con Perce? ¿En serio?—le falló un poco la voz, salió débil, en un intento inútil de desviar la dirección de la conversación de Gwaine, pero tenía que intentarlo de todas formas, aunque supiera que, una vez Gwaine empezaba con algo, era como un tren descarrilado.

—… y entonces me di cuenta de que crees que míster Smith y los suyos van a hacer que tú y Merlín sigáis con vuestros papeles, el traficante de armas capullo con problemas paternos y su rollo, con sus pinta increíble, para comérselo…

Arturo cerró los ojos y gruñó flojito.

—… y tú…—Gwaine dejó la frase sin acabar y, cuando Arturo volvió a abrir los ojos, con una mueca, porque le estaba suponiendo cierto esfuerzo, continuó— eres tan honorable que das asco… tan noble que quieres asegurarte de que no tienes problemas con las normas antes de meterte en un poco de _fraternización_ mientras estás de agente encubierto. Te estás cubriendo el culo, también, para _después_.

Arturo no pudo evitar el sonido de dolo que se le escapó del pecho.

—Estás haciendo planes a largo plazo, tío—dijo Gwaine, con una risa vibrante—. El gran playboy, Arturo Pendragón, está sentado la cabeza. No nos pilla de sorpresa, sabemos que te pegó fuerte con Merlín desde el principio. Estoy encantado por ti, de verdad. A la mierda Morgana, yo voy a ser tu padrino. Pero, primero, tienes que admitir que hay algo entre Merlín y tú y vas a tener que dejar esta gilipollez de mandarlo a una habitación que está casi en otro país. Ya es suficientemente malo que te sentaras delante con León en el avión, pero encima decirle a Merlín que había un asiento para él al final… serás gilipollas, ¿no viste su cara cuando dijiste eso?

—Yo no…—dijo Arturo, con la voz dándole un altibajo. Se frotó la cara, frustrado. Lo intentó otra vez—. Gwaine…

—Estoy esperando. Adelante. Quiero escuchar cómo sales de esta.

Arturo miró a Gwaine. Cada vez que intentaba soltarse el músculo de la mandíbula, solo conseguía rechinar los dientes. Gwaine era su amigo desde hacía más tiempo, el más cercano después de León, y lo quería de verdad, pero, a veces, como en ese momento, Arturo pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría rodearle la garganta con las manos y estrangularlo. Gwaine lo conocía demasiado bien; todo el mundo es Excalibur lo conocía bien, pero Gwaine se había metido demasiado bajo su piel en algún momento en su vida y fingía que sabía cosas de Arturo en el tema de relaciones que ni Arturo sabía sobre sí mismo.

Lo triste era que Gwaine tenía casi siempre razón.

—Te da miedo, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Gwaine, con la voz entre la risa condescendiente y llamándolo claramente _cobarde_.

Arturo tragó. Inspiró y expiró lentamente, sintiéndose como un toro enfadado de dibujos animados, con nubecitas de vapor saliéndole de la nariz.

—¿Tú no lo tendrías?—admitió cuando se hubo tranquilizado o, al menos, estaba más tranquilo.

Medio esperaba una risotada de mofa, el típico repertorio de Gwaine, la risa, las sonrisas… Arturo esperaba cualquier cosa con el más leve toque de burla, pero Gwaine lo sorprendió. Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo, ladeando la cabeza, e incluso removió los pies sobre los restos de hojas con lo que solo podía describir con una expresión pensativa.

—Sí—dijo Gwaine, en voz baja, suave, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo lentamente, asintiendo y dándole la razón—. Sí. Si hubiera alguien por lo que sintiera eso, que pudiera verme como soy, que me hiciera sentir que valgo más que todo lo demás, alguien sin quien no me pudiera imaginar estar… Sí, estaría en la carretera, camino del miedo con una parada en el motel del terror en estado puro. Pero ¿sabes qué, Arturo? No puedes seguir escondiéndote tras tu estúpido escudo, porque ya lo has tirado. Dejaste entrar a Merlín. Y le estás haciendo tanto daño como te lo estás haciendo a ti mismo al apartarlo de tu lado.

Gwaine se encogió de hombros.

—Por no decir a los demás. Era divertido al principio, pero ahora es jodidamente aburrido. El corazón de Merlín no es de goma y el tuyo tampoco. Cuanto antes dejes de ser un capullo, antes podremos ser todos felices.

Ninguno dijo nada y pasaron los segundos con la cadencia lenta y errática de un latido que estaba atascado entre la necesidad de admitir y aceptar y la desesperación por esconderse tras una armadura, porque no estaba seguro de en qué tipo de campo de batalla se iba a meter.

Arturo cerró los ojos y pensó en la ironía de estar aceptando consejos en temas del corazón de Gwaine y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, fue para verlo con las cejas enarcadas, la sonrisa cómplice de un hombre que podría esperar una eternidad la única respuesta que había para su pregunta y el gesto de alguien que había esperado lo suficiente.

—¿Y bien? Adelante.

Arturo suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Ahí va. Quiero que hables con Owain y le digas que construya alguna de sus minas PEM, de esas de pulsos electromagnéticos, de las de entre cincuenta y cien metros de efecto localizado como mucho. Si puede, que haga una que cubra toda el área.

Gwaine puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Esperas problemas?

—Es el Directorio. Este es su complejo. Tienen a la CIA enfadados, tienen a Trickler encerrado en algún sitio y solo Dios sabe cuánta gente los tiene en la lista negra. Parece que el sitio este tiene años, han puesto algo de empeño en mejorar el sistema técnico y el personal está igual de asentado que un rebaño de mulas viejas. ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que el sitio está vigilado? ¿A que alguien los ha visto meter a _dieciséis_ tíos en las instalaciones? ¿Qué tipo de alarmas habrá hecho sonar eso? Claro que espero problemas. ¿Tú no?

—Cierto.

—Haba con Merlín. Pregúntale si puede construir amortiguadores. Y una mierda me van a grabar en la privacidad de mi propia habitación—dijo Arturo.

—Querrás decir de tu habitación y la de Merlín—dijo Gwaine, sonriendo.

—Todos necesitamos poder hablar sin que nos escuchen—dijo Arturo, ignorando el comentario de Gwaine—. Puede que necesites a Kay para esto, pero quiero que encontréis alguna habitación sin utilizar en la base y desmontéis por completo todo lo electrónico que haya. Usad una de las PEM de Owain si es necesario, pero, por Dios, sed discretos. No quiero repetir lo de Bélgica.

—El campo de obstáculos estás bastante libre de ojos y oídos—sugirió Gwaine—. El campo exterior también.

A ninguno se le había pasado el campo abierto fuera de la valla que rodeaba el complejo. Podía ser perfectamente del tamaño de dos campos de fútbol de ancho e igual de largo. Había líneas blancas a los dos lados y un círculo en medio marcando un punto. Donde no crecía el césped verde y con vida, pidiendo a gritos una manicura dada con un cortacésped, el suelo estaba lleno de marcas negras de quemado que recordaban demasiado a impactos de misiles y granadas.

Ninguno se hacía ilusiones sobre las causas de esas quemaduras, algunas de las cuales parecían tan recientes que casi podían imaginarse el olor del césped ardiendo y la llamar color sulfuro mientras pasaban con el autobús. Arturo y Merlín habían compartido una mirada cargada de significado… Merlín, que se había sentado al final del bus sin esperar a que Arturo le dijera dónde sentarse, como si una vez en el avión hubiera sido suficiente. Su Merlín, que había mirado por la ventana del bus verde oliva con palidez, poniéndose más blanco y verdoso por minutos, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Y esa mirada le había dicho a Arturo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre esa especie de campo de fútbol: era un campo de entrenamiento de hechiceros.

—Eso es porque no necesitan micros para oírnos gritar—dijo Arturo, neutro—. ¿Eres tan listo que leíste todo el contrato, pero no te enteraste de lo que nos toca después de la última ronda de lecciones tácticas?

—Eh, nos hemos dado cuenta todos—dijo Gwaine—. Nos van enfrentar a ellos usando esos planes de batalla desfasados. No será un gran problema, solo que nos las tendremos que apañar sin esos chasquidos de dedos y brillantitos.

—Nos irás mejor pisando la línea por ahora, decidiendo lo que funciona para nosotros, sin que ellos nos escuchen, ¿vale?—A Arturo le pitó el reloj; miró la hora y asintió, preparándose—. Hora de otra ronda de táctica.

Gwaine se le puso delante antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—No tan rápido. ¿Qué pasa con Merlín?

—¿ _Qué_ pasa con él?

—Joder, Arturo—dijo Gwaine y, esta vez, le tocó a él frotarse la frente, frustrado—. ¿Tú y Merlín

Arturo lo cogió del brazo y lo giró, haciendo que anduviera.

—No voy a confirmar nada hasta que… mira, déjame hablar con Merlín.

—Que sea rápido, tío—dijo Gwaine, sonando amable por una vez.

ooOOoo

—Lo retomaremos mañana a las diez en punto—dijo el profesor Dearborne… Dearhurst… Downsburne… Dumbledore…

 _Algo con D_ , pensó Merlín. Se frotó la cara con las manos, se rascó los ojos con los nudillos e intento mantener los párpados abiertos más de los milímetros adormilados que tenía en ese momento. Tenía muchas ganas de estirarse, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, se haría una bola y se pondría a dormir.

Se había quedado sin café hacía tiempo, aunque no era como si el profesor Dumbo les dejara tener café en el aula, decía que tenía una alergia terriblemente fuerte al olor del café recién hecho. Después de esa pomposa declaración de débil sensibilidad, Merlín lo estudió con determinación, intentando descubrir pruebas de vida alienígena, porque nadie en su sano juicio podría ser alérgico al café. El café era la fuente de la vida. Animaba el cerebro, tranquilizaba los nervios y era un bálsamo contra todas las enfermedades.

Y, al parecer, también era anatema para los alienígenas. Tendría que acordarse en caso de invasión.

—¿Eso es a las 1000 o a las 2200?—preguntó Geraint. Geraint, como los demás, había dejado caer la cabeza sobre la mesa en algún momento antes de las 2300 por culpa de la larga lista de ponentes monótonos que habían ido pasando por la habitación, y su filtro mental se había ido a dormir hacía rato. Se había pasado el resto de la charla, una presentación de diapositivas sobre símbolos mágicos, su importancia a lo largo de la historia y su impacto en la magia, interrumpiendo al ponente y proporcionando un comentario deportivo en vivo.

_—Este diseño de forma oblonga y cabeza bulbosa se usa a menudo en ritos y rituales que asignan o requieren una dirección, como puede ser adivinar una localización o cambiar el camino u objetivo de alguien—dijo el profesor Dolores._

_—No sé, a mí me parece un pene—había dicho Geraint, medio sobado._

_—¿Un pene?—preguntó el profesor Desesperado, girándose para estudiar la imagen proyectada en la pantalla._

_—Sí, tío. Probablemente no estás familiarizado con eso, pero, un pene, sí._

El profesor perdió la clase después de eso, pero no dejó de intentarlo. Arturo no se molestó en amonestar a Geraint, porque estaba cabizbajo y riéndose de una manera muy poco de capitán.

El recuerdo hizo que Merlín sonriera. No pasaba a menudo, eso de que Arturo estuviera tan agotado física y mentalmente que se convirtiera en una chiquilla de trece años que se reía con cada palabra o frase que pudiera ser un eufemismo para «pene». Y tampoco era el único: León habían empezado a reírse cuando el profesor había dado con la vara en la pantalla para mostrar una imagen de una escultura que era obviamente una diosa de la fertilidad, sin darse cuenta de _dónde_ estaba dando.

Lo más sorprendente de todo el espectáculo era el silencio en la esquina de Gwaine, aunque no lo fue tanto cuando resultó que se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Era un truco de francotirador que a Merlín le encantaría saber, porque podría ser muy útil en ese momento, teniendo en cuenta que iban a tener que soportar muchas más clases de Introducción a la Magia como esa. Eran cosas básicas y aburridas que Merlín había aprendido con cinco años, había averiguado por su cuenta o había leído en alguno de los muchos libros sobre el tema que tenía Gaius. En comparación con el profesor Delirios, que había tenido que mirar sus notas más de una vez para confirmar que no les estaba diciendo ninguna gilipollez, aunque lo hiciera un 20% del tiempo, Merlín era algo así como un experto en materia de símbolos mágicos.

—Eso es a la diez en punto. De la mañana, para los que no saben decir bien la hora—dijo el profesor Denso—. No os olvidéis de coger vuestros horarios y tareas para mañana. Revisad los paquetes informativos. Están el fondo de la habitación.

—Querrás decir al frente—dijo Geraint, aún grogui del agotamiento.

—¿Perdona?

Geraint se giró hacia la puerta y señaló.

—Frente de la habitación.

Señaló a la anticuada pizarra que tenía el profesor Descerebrado detrás.

—Fondo de la habitación.

—Vale—dijo Perceval, adormilado, saliendo de su pupitre o, mejor dicho, levantándose con el pupitre enganchado a la cintura. Se lo arrancó con un suspiro molesto y un crujido que probablemente quería decir que ya no sería seguro sentarse en ese pupitre.

Kay le puso la mano en el hombro a Geraint, lo giró y lo llevó hacia _el frente_ de la habitación para recoger los horarios antes de que pudiera iniciar otra discusión con el profesor Donnadie que haría que el equipo tuviera que quedarse para otra charla improvisada.

Uno a uno, todos fueron mirando su horario y gruñendo.

Para cuando Merlín llegó a la mesa, no quedaba más que un enorme sobre de papel manila y un horario grapado con su nombre escrito con un grueso rotulador negro. Arrancó el horario, se puso el sobre bajo el brazo, lo que le costó un poco, porque el paquete era difícil de coger y pesaba algo así como 13 kilos, y lo sacó de la habitación tan pronto como pudo. Parecía que el profesor Dudas iba a seguir hablando.

—Jesús—murmuró Merlín por lo bajo. La primera clase, algo que tenía que ver más con tácticas de batalla contra lo sobrenatural, centrándose en especies animales y cambiapieles, era a las 0700, lo que quería decir que Arturo los iba a poner a correr y a hacer su entrenamiento habitual a las 0500 y ya era casi la 0100.

Descansar se convirtió de repente en algo más importante que estudiar lo que fuera que hubiera en el sobre, y el resto debería haber pensado lo mismo, porque nadie se quedó en el pasillo, todos se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones y cerraron la puerta tras de sí con intención de dormir aunque fuera un poco. Merlín entró a trompicones a su habitación, listo para dejarse caer boca abajo en el colchón, pero se paró antes de aterrizar encima de alguien.

—¿León?

—¿Sí?

—Esto. ¿No estás en la habitación que no es?—preguntó. León lo miró parpadeando, levantando la vista de la montaña de papeles que estaba leyendo, con los ojos enrojecidos de intentar concentrarse, pero, antes de que León le contestara, se escuchó el golpe de un montón de objetos aterrizando en el frío linóleo.

Bohrs estaba saltando a la pata coja, intentando quitarse un calcetín. Se alejó a saltitos del escritorio y de las herramientas y se estampó contra la pared antes de resbalarse y aterrizar sin gracia alguna en la cama vacía. Rodó, apoyó los pies en el suelo y levantó las manos como si fuera un gimnasta.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Todo bien

León y Merlín se miraron.

—Quizá deberías tumbarte antes de que te hagas daño—le sugirió Merlín.

—O me hagas daño a mí—añadió León, dubitativo. Bohr era grande; no tan fuerte y musculoso como Perceval, pero lo suficiente para poder animar a un elefante a rendirse simplemente sentándosele encima, si le apetecía.

—Estoy en ello—murmuró Bohrs o, al menos, así sonó. Merlín había visto al equipo funcionar en condiciones de falta de sueño extrema, Dios, había estado en la misma situación un par de veces, y aun así eran capaces de llevar a cabo las misiones mejor de lo esperado, pero eso era en momentos de gran estrés y situaciones difíciles, con la adrenalina manteniéndolos despiertos. Quedarse sentados todo un día de clases cien veces peores que cualquier charla universitaria en la que hubiera estado era un trabajo igual a un castigo imaginativo y cruel. Merlín estaba casi seguro de que había una cláusula específica en la Convención de Ginebra en contra de ese tipo de tortura.

Merlín y León vieron cómo Bohrs casi se ahogaba con su propia camiseta y se enredaba las piernas en el cinturón antes de rendirse, dejarse los pantalones puestos y colapsar boca abajo en un colchón que apenas era mejor que los del barracón de la base.

Merlín volvió a mirar a León.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la habitación?

—Nos hemos intercambiado tú y yo—dijo León amablemente.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno, esta tarde—dijo León, pasándose la mano por el pelo y haciendo todo lo que podía para reprimir un bostezo. Su medio bostezo hizo que Merlín bostezara y León volvió a bostezar, con lo que acabaron en un círculo vicioso de bostezos contagiosos que solo rompieron los ronquidos flojos de Bohrs.

—¿Estaba yo presente cuando eso ha pasado?—preguntó Merlín, porque, en el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento, era totalmente posible que hubiera aceptada hacer el cambio y hubiera almacenado esa información en una parte de su cerebro que se hubiera comido un alien de esos que no bebían café porque era veneno para su sistema.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no estabas—dijo León.

—Ah, ¿no lo estaba?—Merlín entrecerró los ojos, pero eso no le ayudó a oír mejor.

—No, tomamos la decisión por ti. —León lo miró, desviando una mirada furtiva a los papeles, fingiendo estudiarlos en una farsa que Merlín no se tragaba, para nada.

—¿Qué? Esto… ¿quién? ¿Y qué decisión?

León soltó un suspiro cansado que sonaba forzado y que bien podría serlo, si no fuera porque estaban todos a punto de morir de cansancio.

—Merlín, joder, es muy tarde. ¿Podemos hablar por la mañana?

—Sí—dijo Merlín, todavía confuso—. Pero si tú estás aquí, ¿dónde duermo yo?

Otra pregunta que iba con el tema era _¿Dónde coño están mis cosas?_ , pero dio por hecho que, si habían cambiado las habitación, alguien habría movido sus cosas.

—En mi antigua habitación—dijo León, amablemente.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, me lo había imaginado. Y ¿eso dónde es?

—Al final del pasillo, la última puerta a tu izquierda. —León dejó la montaña de papeles y estiró. Merlín se dio cuenta de que la montaña de León no era ni de lejos tan grande como la que él llevaba bajo el brazo. Una rápida mirada de reojo le permitió ver que la de Bohrs era grande también, pero estaba en un sobre normal y era de un tamaño manejable.

 _Tenemos que tener tareas diferentes,_ supuso Merlín, con una mueca. No podría copiarse los deberes. No se moría de ganas de abrir su paquete.

—Vale—le dijo a León, asintiendo levemente—. Buenas noches.

—Nos vemos por la mañana—dijo León, y Merlín juraría que había visto una sonrisilla formándosele en la cara antes de cerrar la puerta.

Última puerta a la izquierda. Merlín llegó al final del pasillo tras varios “Buenas noches” a quién fuera que tuviera la puerta abierta, su paranoia creciendo al darse cuenta de que no había sido su imaginación. No era solo León; todos tenían sonrisillas mientas le devolvían las buenas noches.

La última puerta del pasillo estaba medio abierta y Merlín tocó para avisar a quién fuera que estuviera dentro, por si acaso estaba en bolas, antes de abrirla de golpe. Se quedó parado en la puerta cuando vio a Arturo.

Estaba apoyado contra el escritorio doble que había contra la ventana, con un sobre manila olvidado a un lado y cogiendo los bordes de la mesa mientras estudiaba los papeles que tuviera delante. Iba descalzo, no llevaba camiseta y estaba ahí de pie, con nada más que los pantalones, con el culo hacia fuera. Y qué culo. La ancha espalda de Arturo era una deliciosa combinación escultural de músculos, con huecos donde había que tenerlos y músculos marcados donde tocaba, con la curva del _latissimus dorsi_ desapareciendo bajo los pantalones.

Merlín no estaba seguro del tiempo que se quedó allí parado, admirando la vista, inseguro de si estaba alucinando por lo que tenía delante, incapacitado para cualquier pensamiento racional, o demasiado cansado para pensar en hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera mirar como un pervertido. Daba igual, porque era una vista preciosa, una que iba a atesorar en la memoria por si acaso no podía volver a verla pronto.

Hubo un suspiro exasperado.

—Venga, entra de una vez, _Mer_ lín. Se está saliendo el calor.

_Si tienes frío, yo puedo calentarte._

_Lo que quieres decir en realidad es que necesitas que lo hagamos hasta que perdamos el conocimiento._

_¿Por qué no te quitas los pantalones y yo cierro la puerta?_

Merlín sacudió la cabeza con fuerza antes de que alguno de esas frases inapropiadas se le escapara, dio un par de pasos hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó la mano en el pomo, preguntándose si debería cerrar con pestillo, porque había una razón por la que Arturo le había dicho que se sentara al fondo del avión, por la que le había dicho con la mirada que debería sentarse en algún otro sitio en el autobús que los había traído, por la que Arturo había asignado las habitaciones como lo había hecho, con Arturo al fondo del todo. Era por _eso_ que no podrían hacer.

Por otro lado, Merlín no estaba seguro de que estar alejados fuera una buena idea. Cuando no estaba cerca de Arturo, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo desde dónde fuera que estuviera. Pero ahora, en la misma habitación que Arturo, a puerta cerrada, solos los dos…

_(Y las cámaras y los micros)_

… era una tentación que ni el diablo podría resistir. Merlín consiguió evitar mirar a su alrededor para buscar las cámaras, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran a ser un disuasivo muy efectivo contra la repentina necesidad urgente de Merlín de apretarse contra Arturo. A ser posible, estando los dos desnudos.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Sabías algo de esto?—preguntó Merlín.

Entonces Arturo se giró, robándole a Merlín las pocas neuronas que le quedaban. _Qué pecho_ , No es como si Merlín no hubiera visto nunca Arturo desnudo, muchas, muchas veces, pero no contaba a menudo con la oportunidad de ver a Arturo en ese estado de medio vestir estando tan cerca y en una habitación privada con puerta y todo (y cámara, no podía olvidarse de la cámara _)_ , así que el espectáculo se le fue directo a la parte equivocada del cuerpo.

Merlín apartó la vista, antes de que la necesidad absoluta y desenfrenada que sentía fuera demasiado obvia y peligrosa, esperando que un par de horas de sueño lo ayudaran a recuperar el autocontrol, un autocontrol que iba de camino al retrete, y a toda prisa. Miró a Arturo y señaló al sobre que tenía en la mano antes de soltarlo en la cama.

Los muelles chirriaron un poco. Merlín notó el calor subiéndole a las mejillas; se preguntó el ruido que harían los muelles si…

Merlín no estaba preguntado en realidad sobre el contenido del sobre, sobre las tareas, sobre las lecturas nocturnas y, por el brillo en los ojos de Arturo, la forma en que se le endureció la expresión al verlo, cómo apretaba los labios, este lo sabía también.

—No—dijo Arturo al final, girándose para volver a su posición anterior. Se oyó movimiento de papel cuando giró un par de páginas para seguir leyendo—. Está fuera de mi control.

Merlín hizo una mueca, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de eso. Arturo aún no lo quería cerca. No había tomado la decisión de llevar a Merlín allí. Los demás (León, Bohrs, y todos los demás con sus risillas y sonrisas, los muy cabrones), había sido cosa suya, por alguna razón, poner a Merlín en la habitación de Arturo. Saber eso, darse cuenta de que Arturo quería espacio entre ellos, hizo que a Merlín le doliera el pecho, con un dolor raro e incómodo.

Lo ignoró. Entendía por qué Arturo quería que estuvieran separados. A un nivel lógico y consciente, Merlín no quería que ninguno perdiera sus rangos, que los suspendieran y quizá les ganara un licenciamiento sin honor. No podría hacerle eso a Arturo, que había luchado con uñas y dientes para llegar a dónde estaba en ese momento, para conseguir el rango que tanto se merecía, que sin duda enfrentarse a la ira y la rabia de su padre, _el Coronel_ , si manchaba el nombre de su familia con apenas un desliz embarazoso llamado _Merlín._

O al menos, eso es lo que su imaginación desmesurada le decía a Merlín. No estaba seguro de lo que Uther Pendragón le haría a Arturo si los cogían en medio de un poco de fraternización y levantaban cargos contra ellos, pero suponía que no se alejaba de la realidad. Arturo acabaría desheredado. Deshonrado. Decapitado.

Merlín se frotó la cara y se dijo con firmeza que no haría que Arturo lo dejara todo de lado por _un poco de fraternización_ cuando, a decir verdad, Merlín quería mucho más que es. Reprimió un suspiro de frustración, acordándose de lo que les había dicho Arturo en la base, cuando les había enumerado las condiciones de su acuerdo. Estarían con el Directorio lo que durara el contrato del que tuviera aún más tiempo que cumplir. Los ocho meses de Merlín.

_Ocho meses._

Eso era prácticamente una eternidad. ¿Cómo iba a durar ocho meses sin tocar a Arturo? Por no decir las tres semanas compartiendo habitación.

Merlín dejó una de sus mochilas en la cama y se puso a rebuscar hasta encontrar su cepillo y su pasta de dientes. Murmuró algo sobre lavarse los dientes, cogió una de las toallas que habían dejado en la cama y se fue al baño común.

Las duchas estaban secas; nadie había tenido energía para darse una segunda ducha. Merlín recordó casi con cariño la ducha rápida que había conseguido darse, que había necesitado urgentemente, al llegar al complejo, porque la presión del agua había sido la justa para quitarse la suciedad por completo y el calor había hecho maravillas con el tirón que tenía en el cuello y los músculos doloridos de la espalda tras el vuelo hasta donde fuera que estuvieran.

Merlín se hizo una nota mental de comprobar la suposición de Gwaine de que estaban en algún sitio de Europa, donde Cristo perdió la sandalia. Creía que estaban en algún lugar al norte de Alemania, pero casi todo el mobiliario y el equipo eran ingleses. Eso tampoco quería nada; si el Directorio tenía unos bolsillos tan infinitos como Gwaine esperaba que tuvieran, podrían importar todo lo que quisieran y construir el complejo según especificaciones meticulosas.

Se lavó los dientes, se lavó la cara, se secó con la toalla y se miró en el espejo. Se le caían los párpados, tenía ojeras y parecía más delgado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Le rugió un poco el estómago del hambre y se _sintió_ más delgado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Arturo estaba donde lo había dejado Merlín, inclinado contra el escritorio, pero, esta vez, se frotó los ojos antes de bajar la mano para pasar la hoja otra vez.

—¿No estarías más cómodo sentado para leer eso?—preguntó Merlín, dejando sus cosas en una estantería que había al lado de la cama, la que estaba bastante seguro de que Arturo no se había pedido. Todo en la habitación estaba demasiado limpio, demasiado organizado, para estar seguro.

—Si me siento, me quedaré dormido—dijo Arturo con el suspiro de alguien que de verdad quería añadir un _es obvio_ al principio o al final de la frase. Fuera como fuese, sonaba como un imbécil malhumorado.

Merlín le contestó con un gruñidito y le dio la espalda. Se quitó las botas con los pies y las metió debajo de la cama. Dejó la camiseta a un lado, rebuscó en su mochila para encontrar un par de calzoncillos y una camiseta y se cambió todo lo deprisa que puso, esforzándose por no pensar en que Arturo estaba a pocos centímetros. Hizo una bola con la ropa sucia y la dejó por ahí (ya se ocuparía de ella cuando estuviera más consciente) y sacó un par de cosas que necesitaba sacar antes de volver a mirar a Arturo.

—¿De verdad piensan que vamos a leer todo esto en una noche?—Cogió su sobre y lo levantó en el aire, sin estar seguro de si debería abrirlo—. ¿No podemos leer cada uno una parte y luego comentarlo mientras corremos?

—Eso requeriría que todos tuviéramos el mismo material—dijo Arturo, sugiriendo con el tono que ya había pensado en eso. Miró a Merlín sin girar más que la cabeza, con una expresión que podría considerarse rdiente si no fuera por el ligero rastro de cansancio que mostraba.

—Eh… ¿qué? –Merlín miró el sobre con miedo creciente—. ¿Qué tienes tú?

—Información sobre el NOM, creo que eso lo tenemos todos. Fichas sobre traficantes de armas, para ampliar lo que me dieron en Argel. Un informe de situación de las misiones actuales. —Arturo se estiró y rebuscó entre la montaña de carpetas que parecían tener el sello de SOLO OJOS—. Informes de mando. ¿Qué hay en la tuya?

—Me da miedo averiguarlo—dijo Merlín. Dudó por un momento, pasando los dedos por el borde antes de abrirlo. Tuvo una mala sensación cuando le echó un vistazo al contenido y dejó caer los montoncitos en el colchón.

Encima del todo estaban los documentos sobre el NOM de los que había hablado Arturo. Merlín los dejó a un lado y pasó por el catálogo encuadernado de emails, emails que habían ido yendo y viniendo entre la persona que hubiera estado llevando la cuenta de Merlín, la que Freya y Bryn le había creado, con había anotaciones en los márgenes que quizá tendrían sentido si no se estuviera cayendo de sueño. El tercer taco era una carpeta más delgada, grapada, con un sello que estaba varios niveles de seguridad por encima de SOLO OJOS, tan alto que ni siquiera tenía nombre, solo la designación EOTS y un número. Era un número muy alto, por encima del millar, lo que indicaba más o menos los disparos que recibiría alguien si lo pillaban con la carpeta y no tenía la autorización necesaria.

Merlín abrió la carpeta y fue pasando las hojas, cada una haciendo que se le apretara más y más el nudo del estómago. La portada era un preámbulo conciso y al grano que discutía los códigos y señales que usaba el NOM y sus intentos de traducción, con explicaciones relacionadas; las siguientes veintitantas páginas a doble cara y un espacio estaban en galés.

Lo último que había era un libro. Quince centímetros de ancho y veinte de alto, no más grande que el diario personal de alguien, pero también tenía siete centímetros de grosor y pesaba más de 2 kg por sí solo. La portada era de cuero suave, con los bordes desgastados por el tiempo, la portada y la contraportada estampada en relieve con un sello desvaído con el tiempo, apenas visible a menos que alguien lo pusiera a la luz.

Merlín hizo exactamente eso, inclinándolo en un ángulo que hacía que los bordes captaran las sombras y pusieran el símbolo en relieve.

Era un libro de magia.

Merlín casi dejó caer el libro en un movimiento instintivo para ocultarlo, pero una vocecilla aturdida al fondo de su cabeza le recordó que Arturo lo sabía, así que respiró profundamente con alivio y le enseñó a Arturo la portada. Arturo enarcó una ceja y se acercó a su espalda, leyéndole sobre el hombro.

Merlín intentó no pensar en cómo notaba el aliento de Arturo en la nuca o en el calor que irradiaba.

Había una nota en la primera página del libro, escrita a mano en una letra que no reconocía.

_Los hechizos marcados son los que se han identificado como usado por gente del NOM. Puede que sea el compendio del que hayan obtenido su conocimiento primario de las artes arcanas._

El nudo que tenía Merlín en el estómago se apretó más. ¿Le habían dado este libro a posta? ¿Querían que aprendiera los hechizos? ¿Sabían lo de su magia?

—¿Qué quieren que haga con esto?—murmuró Merlín—. ¿Piensan que…? ¿Esperan que…?

—Por razones de identificación, probablemente—dijo Arturo rápidamente, cubriendo el casi desliz de Merlín, porque Merlín no se había acordado del vídeo y del audio de la habitación hasta que Arturo habló.

—Pero ¿por qué yo?—Merlín se medio giró, solo para volverse a girar de golpe, porque no se había dado cuenta de que Arturo estuviera _tan_ cerca.

—Bueno, supongo que eres el que más posibilidades tiene de reconocerlos—dijo Arturo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto, para beneficio de los sistemas de vigilancia—. Eres el pagano del grupo. Lo siento, tío, pero mejor tú que yo.

La primera página era simple, _Arcanum_ , y no había nada que indicara fecha de publicación, edición o siquiera autor, y desde luego que no lo había, porque el libro estaba totalmente hecho a mano, desde las páginas de lino prensado al cosido de las páginas, las finas planchas de madera y la suave cubierta de cuero.

—Mierda—murmuró Merlín, frustrado por el trabajo extra y el hecho de que iba a tener que hacer un poco más que solo aprender a reconocer los hechizos del NOM y las tácticas de batalla mágica del libro. Iba a tener que aprender a contrarrestarlos. Eso iba a ser difícil, por cierto, sin un sitio seguro donde practicar.

Merlín no creía que ese fuera el único libro que le iban a hacer estudiar, tenía que haber más en algún sitio.

Arturo le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó en un gesto que Merlín solo podía interpretar como consuelo, ánimo o solidaridad y que le hizo tener que esforzarse por no derretirse ahí mismo cuando notó que la mano de Arturo se quedaba allí un segundo de más, con el pulgar acariciándole la nuca. El momento se acabó demasiado rápido como para que Merlín pudiera disfrutar de la sensación; Arturo se retiró y volvió al escritorio.

Merlín suspiró y miró del libro que tenía en las manos al código en galés, los emails y los informes.

—¿No tienes la sensación de que van a hacer que repitamos lo de Argel?

Arturo cambió el peso de un pie al otro, con los hombros caídos, la espalda encorvada, y Merlín era incapaz de averiguar en qué pensaba ni por su lenguaje corporal ni por la cuidadosa ausencia de emoción en su voz.

—¿Teniendo en cuenta lo que nos han dado?—dijo Arturo—. Estoy prácticamente seguro.

ooOOoo

Para cuando Arturo se hubo hecho con los informes tácticos históricos, reunido la información en su ordenador y desarrollado un diagrama de efectividad en relación con los años de operación, con ajustes y previsiones sobre qué tácticas se habían mejorado con nueva tecnología (el cambio inicial de ballestas a mosquetes había sido bastante desastroso, al parecer, había diezmó a losagentes del Directorio de aquella época, porque, por esos entonces, recargar un mosquete era algo lento. Por no decir lo exactos que podían ser al apuntar) y teniendo en cuenta el aumento y descenso de actividad mágica, habían pasado cuatro día y el equipo se había recuperado más o menos de la falta inicial de sueño y la inmersión completa en el dogma del Directorio.

El intento de adoctrinamiento había fallado por completo, porque, cuanto más largas fueran las clases, más contradecía el equipo al profesor con preguntas que los tales instructores no sabían responder. Más de una vez había dejado al profesor Desarrapado (era culpa de Merlín que Arturo no pudiera acordarse del nombre real del profesor D) delante de la pizarra, con la tiza en la mano y la boca abriéndosele y cerrándosele como a un pez boqueando, intentando seguir la lógica de la pregunta y pensar una respuesta que no fuera una total gilipollez. El sargento de entrenamiento, que tenía el título de Oficial Jefe de Tácticas y se lo tenía creído, insistía en que cambiar los enfoques tendría como resultado circunstancias funestas y extravagantes que tendrían como resultado su horrible muerte inminente.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡ _Tenéis_ que atacar de frente! Si ese camino está bloqueado, o si solo se puede acceder desde rutas laterales, tendréis que retrasar el ataque—decía siempre, indignado.

Después de la sexta o séptima explosión similar, el equipo se había girado al completo a mirar a Arturo con expresiones cargadas de significado, como si esperaran que implementara un programa de formación nuevo y convirtiera el libro de protocolos de operación estándar en leña para chimenea.

Había estado trabajando en ello, normalmente con conversaciones fugaces con León o durante el desayuno y la cena con otros miembros del equipo. Esas conversaciones se habían ido pasando a otros y luego habían vuelto con más información, aprovechando el punto flaco que habían confirmado en el sistema de vigilancia: el sonido se captaba con un sistema transitorio que un operador tenía que dirigir para centrarse en una conversación concreta, especialmente en espacios grandes con mucho ruido ambiente o cuando estaban al aire libre, de paso entre edificios. De una forma u otra, Arturo había hablado con todos los miembros del equipo; no necesitaba preguntar para saber que querían probar algo nuevo.

Especialmente, después de los dos últimos días.

Excalibur se estaba cansando de recibir palizas de mujeres pequeñajas (Morgana no habría ni perdido el tiempo haciéndolas llorar) y hombres con pinta de vagabundos (en serio, ¿es que los hechiceros no se bañaban nunca?) que les lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo. No era solo que el Oficial Jefe de Tácticas se pavoneaba cuando el equipo seguía uno de los protocolos y no conseguía sobreponerse al hechicero del Directorio, es que hacía comentarios bordes sobre sus habilidades y capacidades.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando el sargento se levantó de la silla y se puso a chillarles desde su segura esquina en el campo de combate.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Los SAS estáis sobrevalorados!

León y Arturo se miraron, ambos respirando con dificultad. Aún estaban temblando del subidón de adrenalina de intentar quitarse de la línea de fuego de una gran cosa redonda azul y brillante que se movía a la velocidad de la luz y había dejado un pequeño cráter dónde ellos estaban no hacía ni un segundo.

—No vamos a dejar las cosas así, ¿no?—le dijo León con un codazo.

Había las suficientes miradas de odio del equipo en dirección al sargento que Arturo sabía que, o tomaba el control en ese momento, o el sargento no viviría para ver otro amanecer.

Desde la plataforma de observación, la familiar nube de humo del comandante Kilgarrah, que había llegado el día anterior, se despejó un poco cuando este hizo un gesto hacia ellos. Les enseñó las manos con un encogimiento de hombro que Arturo solo podía interpretar como «¿A qué esperáis?»

Arturo miró el campo que tenía detrás, donde los hechicero estaban cambiando de posición. Arturo había aprendido que los hechiceros, del Directorio o de quién fuera, tenían una cantidad limitada de energía que podían usar para realizar magia instantánea y, hasta que gastaran esa reserva, la única ventaja del equipo era el tiempo que tardaba cada hechicero en lanzar un hechizo. Cuando sus reservas personales de energía se gastaban, dependían de lo que pudieran sacar del medio ambiente, en forma de ruego de su dios o diosa, de los espíritus o de todo a la vez. Ese poder también podía proceder de recitar liturgias de verdad  que servían para atraer magia y producir el efecto deseado. En esas ocasiones el equipo tenía un poco más de tiempo, entre segundos y minutos, para avanzar y desarmar.

El enfoque del Directorio del presente escenario de entrenamiento, un escenario que incluía un equipo de ocho contra dos hechiceros, algo que habría sido de risa de no ser por la parte de _hechiceros_ , era llevar a cabo un ataque frontal usando una defensa pasiva para rechazar la mayor parte de la magia y alejarla del enemido, avanzando de cabeza para evitar que el enemigo se distrajera o eligiera otra táctica. Esa técnica era una gilipollez a muchos niveles…

Arturo los contó mentalmente.

  1. _La premisa suponía que ese encuentro tenía lugar en una zona urbana donde habría civiles inocentes, un grupo compuesto por gente totalmente perdida, los únicos que quedaban en la humanidad sin teléfono móvil con foto y vídeo para subirlo todo a Internet._
  2. _Puede que su protocolo de operación estándar fuera válido si Excalibur tuviera un hechicero en posición, alzando un escudo. Tenían a_ Merlín _, pero Arturo no tenía intención de revelar que era un hechicero delante del Directorio sin hablar primero con el equipo y además no iba a poner a Merlín en la línea de fuego, de ninguna manera._
  3. _Estaban en un puto campo abierto, no en un centro urbano, así que, ¿dónde coño podían ponerse a cubierto? Tendría que haber edificios. Coches. Ni de coña podría lanzarles un hechicero una de esas cosas azules si hubiera un puto edificio en medio._
  4. _Estaban haciendo trampas._



El punto cuatro le tocaba la nariz especialmente. No estaba seguro del cómo ni del porqué, pero sabía que los hechiceros estaban haciendo _algo_. Cuando hizo que el otro equipo de ocho se enfrentara a los dos hechiceros activos, estuvo casi seguro de que los otros dos, los que estaban en reserva, estaban haciendo cosas absurdas como hacer que alguien se tropezara (Geraint no había sido _tan_ patoso en su vida), volviendo el suelo resbaloso y húmedo (no había llovido desde que habían llegado y el suelo había estado seco el día anterior), y soltando correas (a León se le cayó todo el equipo en medio del avance). Había habido al menos un momento breve en el ataque que había liderado Arturo en el que habría jurado que algo lo sujetaba, como si le hubieran enganchado una goma al cinturón.

Estaban haciendo trampas, estaba seguro. Probarlo ya era otra cosa. Se preguntó si Merlín podría confirmarlo, pero, incluso con eso, ¿qué podría decir o hacer Arturo? _¿Mi hechicero dice que estáis haciendo trampas?_

Arturo asintió, mirando a León.

—No vamos a dejar las cosas así.

Se volvió hacia la plataforma de observación y levantó una mano, cinco dedos extendidos. El comandante Kilgarrah bajo la cabeza y se giró hacia el sargento, que dejó de pavonearse y se calló tras un par de palabras.

Arturo no oyó lo que el comandante Kilgarrah le estaba diciendo, pero esperaba que fuera algo así como _Los protocolos de operación estándar del Directorio son una mierda pinchada en un palo. Excalibur está a punto de enseñarte cómo se hace, y batiendo vuestro récord. A la primera._

Arturo tenía toda la intención de batir el tiempo que al parecer era récord para los protocolos, un récord que se había conseguido con un equipo completo de combatientes mágicos del Directorio y tecnología moderna. Y Excalibur no solo no tenía hechiceros (Merlín no contaba, todavía no. Era su arma secreta), además no tenían tecnología moderna. Tenía bolas de pintura.

Bolas de pintura.

Desde luego que sus oponentes podían permitirse ponerse farrucos cuando lo máximo a lo que se tenían que enfrentar era a un ataque de bolas de pintura que volaban a una velocidad de noventa metros por segundo. Además de que los hechiceros se estaban protegiendo contra las bolas usando algún tipo de escudo o apartando el proyectil de su trayectoria, el equivalente de campo regulado por el Directorio estaba equipado con electroshock, con el objetivo de incapacitar al enemigo.

 _Bien, los incapacitaremos, vale,_ pensó Arturo. Les hizo un gesto a Gwaine y a Kay.

—Traed nuestro equipo. —Le habría encantado ver cómo se las apañaban los hechiceros con la velocidad totalmente superior del armamento moderno, que incluso superaba los cuatrocientos metros por segundo.

Vale, no podían tener balas, pero la distracción de tener pistolas de verdad disparando en su dirección supondría cierta emoción.

Las miradas amargas, irritadas y negativas que tenían los dos se convirtieron en un instante en sonrisas a juego, menos porque la de Gwaine era traviesa mientras la de Kay daba miedo y dejaba claro que estaba listo para empezar a aplastar cabezas. Perceval y Geraint, que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la orden, rieron y fueron a ayudar.

—Merlín—Arturo le hizo un gesto y se alejó de León para acercarse a Merlín.

—¿Sí?

Arturo le rodeó los hombros y lo acercó contra sí. Se le congelaron las primeras palabras en la garganta cuando notó el olor de Merlín, puro y salvaje bajo el duro jabón que les habían dado sus “anfitriones”. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Empieza a hablar. Todo lo que tengas sobre los hechizos que están usando y cómo contrarrestarlos. Puntos débiles, duración de los hechizos, lo que sea.

Merlín se apartó, mirando hacia atrás, a los demás, con algo así como preocupación, pero Arturo se lo volvió a acercar y lo hizo andar unos pasos más.

—No nos pueden oír. Gwaine ha limpiado el campo y la torre. A menos que estén usando magia para escuchar, estoy bastante seguro de que no hay problema.

Merlín bajó la cabeza y, por un momento, Arturo pensó que Merlín podía haber hecho algo de magia, pero no pasó nada. No hubo ni un destello de dorado en los ojos de Merlín, aunque no lo había estado buscando esta vez.

—De acuerdo. El hechizo que están usando tiene cuatro o cinco límites. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que, cuánto más proyectiles nos envían, más pequeños son?

—Me he dado cuenta. Poder finito supone munición finita—dijo Arturo—. Están en las últimas, sacando de dónde no hay.

—Sí—dijo Merlín, asintiendo—. Bueno, eso es una forma. Secarlos. La segunda opción es hacer que nos tiren algo muy grande. Incluso si tienen magia guardada, los dejará confusos unos segundos durante los que no podrán lanzar nada más. Al principio, cuando nos han estado tirando cosas más grandes, han sido más lentos.

Arturo asintió.

—Sigue. ¿La tercera?

—Tienen suficiente energía para uno o dos disparos certeros. Tenemos que librarnos de ellos al principio y el resto tienen explosiones de bajo radio.

—Mayor maniobrabilidad—dijo Arturo, asintiendo. También se había dado cuenta de eso—. ¿Cuatro?

Merlín se rascó la nuca, rozando el brazo de Arturo.

—Tiran como nenazas.

La risa inesperada nació del pecho de Arturo como un rebuzno y Arturo bajó la cabeza, con los hombros temblando de la risa, rebajando el gesto a una risilla suave.

—Cierto es, Merlín.

Merlín tenía razón. Sus oponentes en esta ronda eran hombres, pero la otra pareja, las mujeres, podrían darles una paliza. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Arturo quería matar a los hechiceros que había en la colina, al otro lado del campo, Arturo consideraba la proeza de Merlín algo así como un milagro.

—¿Y cinco?

Merlín ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada que no podía significar más que «¿Tú qué crees, idiota?»

Arturo perdió la sonrisa en un momento e hizo una mueca.

—Cierto.

—No son un problema, esos de ahí arriba—dijo Merlín, asintiendo hacia los dos hechiceros que se preparaban para la siguiente ronda. El de la izquierda parecía tener una reserva de poder mayor que el de la derecha, un hombre esquelético con ojillos de cordero, nariz cuadrada y entradas que le llegaban al centro de la cabeza. Merlín le rodeó la cintura a Arturo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las mujeres que estaba a parte—. Esas de ahí sí. Esas dos son malas de verdad.

Arturo frunció más el ceño y apretó a Merlín más contra sí.

—Así que hacen trampas.

Merlín bajó la vista como hacía cuando se sentía culpable por algo.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Puedes pararlas?—Merlín giró la cabeza hacía él, estaban muy pegados en ese momento, sus frentes se tocaban, sus mejillas se rozaban. Hubo una corriente de calor de Merlín, ese delicioso olor que emanaba, algo así entre el temblor excitante del viento del ártico soplando sobre las montañas, el dulce olor característico de las frambuesas maduras aplastadas, y la corriente eléctrica del cielo despejado después de la lluvia.

Si así era como olía, Arturo estaba casi desesperado por saber cómo sabía. Solo casi, porque quería a Merlín solo para él y no tenía intención de compartirlo en un espectáculo de exhibicionismo.

Por lo menos, todavía no.

—Podría—dijo Merlín, sonando tan ronco cómo Arturo se sentía, porque, en serio, con eso de compartir habitación y estar tan cerca… algo iba a acabar pasando, y pronto.

 _Cámaras. Hay cámaras por todas partes_ , se recordó Arturo. Le pasó por la cabeza todo un arsenal de palabrotas en varios idiomas, porque cuando no era una cosa, era la otra.

—¿Puedes hacerlo sin que te pillen?

Merlín miró al campo, escaneando el área y mordiéndose el labio, adorable, como hacía siempre que estaba pensando y no estaba seguro de que le gustara lo que pensaba.

—No lo sé. Puede. Sí. Pero puede que necesite una distracción. Algo que me cubra. Algo grande.

—Yo me encargo—dijo Arturo—. Al principio. ¿Te servirá? ¿Puedes hacer algo que los deje tan confusos que no podrán hacer nada hasta que podamos sacar la caballería para un último ataque y acabar con ellos?

Merlín asintió y la incertidumbre dio paso a una sonrisilla que preocupaba más a Arturo que las travesuras en las que podría meterse Gwaine.

—Sí, puedo.

Arturo le apretó el hombro, lo soltó y se alejó de golpe, reticente, sintiéndose cómo si le hubieran arrancado la piel del costado. Escocía.

Fue hacia los demás, los juntó y esperó a que Merlín se les uniera.

—Vale. Este es el plan. Olvidaos del escenario que nos ha dado el sargento Jenks. Si no parece una calle en una ciudad, entonces a la mierda, no lo es: es un campo abierto con el enemigo en una posición de ventaja, tanto por el terreno como porque juegan en casa. El encantador ataque frontal del Directorio puede que les funcione a ellos porque les sobra carne de cañón, bien por ellos. Nosotros lo vamos a hacer a nuestra manera. A ver, los hechiceros—dijo Arturo, señalando con la cabeza a los dos hombres que esperaban el siguiente intento de Excalibur— han estado siguiendo el libro al pie de la letra y es muy probable que se hayan enfrentado a otros hechiceros. Apuesto lo que queráis a que nunca han estado en el punto de mira de una pistola en manos de alguien que sabe cómo usarla.

Miró al equipo, vio cómo les crecían en la cara las sonrisillas lentas y dispuestas a repartir leña y solo lamentó que su plan no incluyera a todo el equipo. Pero tenía que demostrar algo.

—¿Quieren que batamos su record? De acuerdo, lo haremos. Y mejor. ¿Creen que un equipo de ocho puede acabar con dos hechiceros? Lo vamos a hacer con seis. Como la inserción que hicimos en Qatar, ¿me seguís?—Arturo miró a su alrededor, haciendo contacto visual con todo el equipo, Merlín incluido. Qatar había sido un inserción rápida y violenta, sin forma de ponerse a cubierto y una ventaja de cuatro a uno a favor del enemigo, con órdenes de bien arriba de inutilzar y contener tan rápido como fuera posible a causa de un plan de batalla con cronómetro.

—No tenemos forma de ponernos a cubierto, así que vamos crearlas nosotros. Owain, dale tus bombas de luz a León—. Nadie discutió. Todo el mundo sabía que León era el mejor brazo del equipo, con el mayor rango y precisión, por encima incluso de la precisión mortal de Gwaine y la potencia de Perceval—. Quiero humo, a montones. Eso lo primero. León, tan pronto como el humo nos cubra, lanza en abanico, tan cerca como puedas.

Owain y León se ocuparían de cubrirles, pero necesitaban una distracción continua, y eso significaba fuego pesado, aunque fuera fogueo pesado.

—Perceval. Saca la pistola más pesada que tengas. Baja todo lo que puedas y dispar en tandas cortas y controladas. Sin patrón, píllalos desprevenidos.

—Vosotros tres, manteneos fuera de su rango de tiro. Seguid disparando, que haya siempre humo y luces.

Los tres asintieron.

—Kay y Merlín, vosotros vendréis conmigo. Empezaremos disparando a lo loco, sin patrón, lo suficiente para separarlos y confundirlos, pero siempre moviéndonos hacia delante. Cuando lleguemos al borde de su rango, nos dividiremos. Merlín, a la izquierda…

Izquierda, donde estaban las otras hechiceras, con lo que Merlín estaría todo lo cerca posible y podría ocuparse de ellas.

—Kay, tú a la derecha. Yo iré hacia delante. Id en zigzag, evitando que os den. Bajad las pistolas en el tercio final, porque vamos a llegar como fantasmas.

Como mucho, la sonrisa amenazadora de Kay reflejó un brillo particular de placer casi obsceno mientras se frotaba las manos.

—¿Preguntas? ¿Ideas?

—Vamos a por esos mamones—dijo Gwaine.

Arturo y Merlín recargaron su equipo, soltando las pistolas de pintura, que eran inútiles al fin y al cabo, y cambiándolas por el peso familiar de rifles semiautomáticos modificados para disparar cartuchos vacíos, e hicieron que el equipo siguiera el mismo patrón que antes, con Geraint y Galahad haciendo de señuelo para engañar no solo a los hechiceros, también al sargento Jenks, y que pensaran que iban a intentar el mismo plan de batalla, solo que con más potencia de fuego. Movió la mano para señalar que estaban listos, se apoyó la culata del rifle en el hombro y esperó.

La sirena de salida sonó con un intervalo de dos segundos. A los quinientos milisegundos se oyó una ráfaga de sonido: la primera bomba de humo de Owain llenando el aire. Los ecos de la sirena estaban muriendo cuando cayó una lata, y otra, y una tercera, creando una línea sólida de humo que cubría una tercera parte del campo, bien lejos del rango de los hechiceros. Antes de que el humo naranja se hiciera demasiado denso, Arturo se dio cuenta de que los hechiceros parecían perturbados, pero no preocupados.

Hicieron una pausa de unos segundos para ponerse las gafas y cubrirse nariz y boca con los pañuelos rojo Pendragón antes de avanzar.

Owain se paró a soltar más bombas de humo, llenando el campo para asegurar que tenían una nube densa cubriéndolos.

Llenar el campo con algo así como una neblina londinense densa tenía desventajas. Corrían el riesgo de perder la dirección, de perderse, de acabar yendo hacia atrás, en círculos, y volver al principio. Arturo había visto cómo pasaba; no a su equipo, pero solo porque su equipo sabía lo que se hacía.

Habían contado sus pasos en el campo en los primeros intentos de seguir el plan de batalla. Cada uno sabía cuánto tenían que andar para llegar a cada punto en el terreno. Podían modificar su velocidad y llegar allí sin perder la ruta. Y todos llevaban brújulas de muñeca.

Llegaron al primer tercio del campo. Perceval se había movido más hacia la derecha, colocándose detrás de un montículo que lo colocaba lo suficientemente alto como para tener línea de visión directa de los hechiceros, pero que aun así le proporcionaba protección en caso de que los hechiceros tuvieran suerte y consiguieran atacar fuera de su límite habitual otra vez. Arturo oía las explosiones repetitivas de una semiautomática.

Los flashes empezaron cuando León tiró las granadas. Los contenedores perforados, negros y largos, desaparecían en la nube de humo. Arturo no dudaba de que León estuviera lazando las granadas con cuidado, apuntando a ciegas pero siendo capaz, de alguna forma, de apenas disparar cerca de los hechiceros. No estaban ahí para hacerle daño a los del Directorio, lo único que querían era sorprenderlos y desconcertarlos, y las granadas aturdidoras estaban a entre una décima parte y una octava parte de su potencia.

Owain se había quedado sin bombas de humo; había cambiado a su semiautomática, añadiendo un ominoso ta-ta-ta a las erráticas series de pum-pum-pum de la munición de más calibre de Perceval. Arturo, Kay y Merlín dejaron a Perceval, Owain y León atrás y siguieron avanzando.

Estaban en el segundo tercio cuando empezó el fuego mágico. Estaban mucho más adelante en el campo que la última vez que los hechiceros habían empezado a tirarles bolas de fuego azules y, casi al mismo tiempo, los estallidos de las balas de semiautomática se pararon de golpe. Durante una fracción de segundo entre ecos de las distracciones que llegaban de la posición de Perceval, hubo un silencio sepulcral en la niebla.

 Las bolas de fuego azul llegaron desde direcciones aleatorias, primero altas por el aire en un intento de iluminar el remolino de humo naranja que aún salía a borbotones de las latas, luego más bajas y dirigidas en un intento de darle a algo. Las primeras eran grandes, tan grandes como la cabeza de Arturo, que las vio pasar volando en la distancia, con el humo naranja rizándose alrededor de las volutas de los zarcillos que rodeaban una bola que parecía deshacerse como un ovillo de lana. Los hechiceros empezaron a actuar con más inteligencia deprisa, reservando sus recursos con series más pequeñas de misiles lanzados aleatoriamente por el humo.

Kay los había abandonado hacía tiempo, agachándose y rodando por el humo como un bandido. Arturo sabía que llegaría antes a los hechiceros y, si el viento iba a su favor, la plataforma donde los esperaban los hechiceros estaría ahogada por el humo, lo que le daría a Kay tiempo de sobra para que realizara su propio tipo de magia en forma de artes marciales. Merlín estaba llegando a su posición, moviéndose lentamente, comprobando una y otra vez su dirección, como si estuviera verificando algo. Arturo tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Merlín no estaba desorientado por el humo; estaba _buscando algo_ …

Cada día, Arturo aprendía algo nuevo sobre magia. Cómo funcionaban los hechizos, cómo podía la magia ayudar o entorpecer, cómo podía un combate tener lugar en una dimensión totalmente distinta al mundo real, a veces, con una persona a un lado del camino y la otra en el otro, mirándose como un par de pistoleros a mediodía, solo que nadie los iba a ver sacar las armas, lo único que iban a ver, tras un par de minutos, quizás horas, era al vencedor de pie, tambaleándose como si le hubieran dado un golpe, mientras el perdedor moría.

No había medias tintas en lo que se refería a la magia. Y si no había medias tintas, sin saber todo lo que Merlín podía hacer, Arturo no podía evitar estar profundamente preocupado y desesperado por saber lo que el equipo podía hacer para mantenerlo a salvo.

Pero eso sería luego, cuando estuvieran lejos del Directorio, en algún lugar silencioso, seguro, sin nadie vigilándolos ni escuchándolos.

Por ahora…

Arturo se quitó de encima otra ronda de dedos invisibles que lo buscaban pero no parecían ser capaces de engancharse a él (supuso que los hechiceros necesitaban línea de visión despejada para poder dirigir su magia contra alguien y, con el humo, habían eliminado esa ventaja) y siguió avanzado, apartándose de un línea de fuego azul que ya no tenía forma de bola, porque, o bien los hechiceros se estaban volviendo listos, o estaban desesperándose. La llama cortó el humo como si fuera la guadaña de un segador, con el humo cerrándose su paso llenando los agujeros.

Arturo siguió avanzando. Se resbaló en el césped antes de volver a equilibrarse con paso firme. El suelo se convirtió en arenas movedizas bajos sus pie y se esforzó por moverse, por seguir andando antes de que la tierra se lo tragara.

Hubo una explosión corta y tentativa de balas de metralla en algún sitio a su izquierda, hacia delante. Un momento más tarde empezó otra vez, fuerte, el bang-bang-bang de un gatillo apretado hasta el fondo, con el interruptor cambiando de semi a automático y la cámara llena vacía en menos de treinta segundos, con el sonido de gas y un golpe causados por el contenido altamente carbónico de los cartuchos vacíos volviéndose un pringue pegajoso en la cámara.

 _¿Merlín?_ Arturo no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo porque, en ese momento, los dos hechiceros lanzaron los dos misiles más grandes que Arturo había visto hacia el rifle.

Le ardían las piernas de luchar contra las arenas movedizas.

_¡Merlín!_

No gritó, no dijo ni una palabra. Tenía que confiar en que Merlín supiera lo que estaba haciendo, porque no tenía otra opción. No le gustaba, iban a tener que hablar…

Lo vio todo por el rabillo del ojo. Cómo las dos bolas de fuego cambiaron de dirección y velocidad de golpe, acelerando para alejarse de origen del sonido, volando por su lado y aterrizando por el otro lado del campo.

Se oyó un chillido y un grito agudo.

—¡Mirad dónde las tiráis!—gritó una de la hechiceras del banquillo.

Arturo sonrió. Si había algo que le gustaba escuchar, era que el enemigo tenía problemas entre ellos.

De repente desapareció la arena. Arturo se tropezó y cayó hacia delante. Vio la línea blanca que marcaba el final del campo, la zona enemiga, y escuchó cómo caían los golpes por el humo. Un cuerpo voló en su dirección y Arturo reconoció a uno de los hechiceros

Cogió al hombre y lo giró, tendiéndolo bocabajo en el suelo, con la rodilla entre sus omoplatos. Fue sorprendente lo poco que le costó atarle las muñecas, menos de lo que le costó quitarse el trozo de cinta adhesiva que se había pegado a la pierna a la espera de ese momento y taparle la boca al hechicero.

Otro cuerpo cayó junto al primero mientras Arturo se levantaba, pero no era Kay; era el otro hechicero, atado y amordazado de manera similar. Kay salió del humo como un ninja, tranquilo y sigiloso, con cierta chulería en el andar, y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Tiempo!—gritó Arturo, indicando el final del ejercicio.

Casi como si el clima hubiera estado esperando esa señal, una brisilla atravesó el campo, llevándose el humo naranja.

ooOOoo

Todo cambió tras el ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Para empezar, se cancelaron todas las sesiones de campo. El sargento de la cara amargada, que ya no se burlaba de los oficiales SAS ni se reía sobre la superioridad de los suyos, dejó caer con poca ceremonia tres carpetas de anillas con los procedimientos estándar de tácticas en el pupitre de Arturo la mañana tras la victoria del equipo y salió con un bufido y andar de pavo real. El comandante Kilgarrah entró unos minutos más tarde.

—Os sugiero que uséis este tiempo como tiempo de estudio y desarrolléis vuestro propio libro de tácticas. Para mi uso personal como el encargado del equipo, desde luego.

—Desde luego—dijo Arturo, en tono neutro, pero todo el mundo sabía que solo lo estaban diciendo para las cámaras. Excalibur no creía en tácticas planificadas de antemano y Kilgarrah conocía perfectamente el enfoque de Arturo en el campo de batalla.

Además, todos en el campus los trataban con mezcla del asco y enfado que ya les mostraban antes, respeto aterrorizado porque personal totalmente mundano pudiera con usuarios de, y encanto y alegría, normalmente de parte de los agentes más jóvenes del Directorio, que aseguraban haber dicho desde el principio que su forma de hacer las cosas estaba _totalmente_ desfasada.

Y, por último, las aburridas charlas sobre los principios mágicos, tácticas de campo, psicología pop y teorías pseudo-arqueológicas se terminaron de golpe, con los ponentes viejos y marchitos sustituidos por una generación totalmente diferente, hombres y mujeres más cercanos a su edad que emanaban competencia y conocimientos. Un hombre, delgado y esbelto, pero con brazos y piernas como barras de acero, si las pesas que levantaba en el gimnasio indicaban algo, les dio una presentación sobre la estructura global del Nuevo Orden Mundial, yendo hacia atrás generación tras generación, poniéndole nombre y cara a los jugadores, tanto principales como secundarios.

Merlín estuvo allí sentado durante la presentación, con la cara cada vez más sombría conforme iba reconociendo caras.

Tristán.

Un par más que habían sido compañeros de colegio. Algunos que conocía de clubs juveniles. Chicos del barrio.

El NOM tenía una estructura organizativa similar a una pirámide, en la que la gente de arriba reclutaba a gente para que trabajara a sus órdenes, a los que animaban a reclutar a más gente a su vez, y más, hasta que tenían una base masiva, todos informando hacia arriba y pasando los beneficios. La gente de la base hacía todo el trabajo; la gente a arriba recogía los beneficios. Intentar averiguar la estructura real, quién estaba a cargo de quién, era una pesadilla operacional que requería más personal y recursos de los que el Directorio y el MI-5 juntos podían permitirse y, en ese momento, estaban centrándose en los líderes reconocidos de las primeras generaciones.

La idea era que, una vez se ocuparan de los de arriba, la organización se autodestruiría ella sola.

Merlín pensó en sugerir que una fórmula matemática que computara la relación entre los miembros podría establecer la estructura sin intervención humana, pero se quedó callado. No necesitaba _más_ trabajo.

Consideraban que Bryn y Tristán eran Generación Dos, que un miembro desconocido de la Generación Uno los había reclutado, a quien, a su vez, había reclutado alguien de la elusiva Generación Cero. La información sobre los de la Generación Uno era tan poca que incluso aquellos que lo sabían de la Generación Dos se llamaban a sí mismos Generación Uno.

No había nada sobre la Generación Cero; eran espectros, rumores, pitidos fantasma en el radar.

Freya era Generación Tres, trabajaba en principio a las órdenes de Bryn hasta que la ascendieron y estuvo en su derecho de controlar a su propia pirámide de recursos y contactos, pero no se esforzaba mucho y se relacionaba principalmente con Bryn y Tristán.

El resumen, y era un resumen por encima, que dejó al equipo con la sensación de que apenas habían rascado la superficie, duró varias horas, y el ponente, que no paraba de disculparse, les explicó que le encantaría entrar en detalle, pero que simplemente no _tenían_ los detalles.

Ya habían recibido antes toda esa información, en varias reuniones, pero venía con un giro que no era siempre visible sobe el papel.

—En pocas palabras, infiltrarse en el NOM es básicamente imposible—dijo, mirando al frente de la habitación para saludar con la cabeza a alguien que acababa de entrar—. Pero esa no es mi especialidad. Descanso de cinco minutos y luego Marja os hablará de su proceso de reclutamiento.

Marja era una mujer de pelo ondulado color cobre y ojos oscuros, muy oscuros, que podrían haber sido metal fundido. Estaba al frente de la habitación como una llama, andando de un lado a otro, cruzando por delante del proyector más de una vez. Delgada y con curvas, con el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, no solo era inmune al encanto de Gwaine, normalmente irresistible, sino que también tenía una forma de acallar todo murmullo o comentario gracioso con una mirada seria.

Según Marja, el criterio de reclutamiento era estricto: los nuevos miembros eran o bien impresionablemente jóvenes, con pocos lazos familiares, muchos amigos y un sentimiento de que se merecen más de lo que tienen que evolucionaba hasta ir más a juego con el programa del NOM o eran adultos de una ascendencia cultural específica, bien evaluados y presentados por miembros de generaciones más antiguas del NOM.

—Hay cierto foco especial en reclutar a adultos que solo entran en la esfera generacional: edad, estatus social y localización. Las generaciones uno y dos, por ejemplo, son totalmente galesas, mientras que la tercera es una mezcla entre galesa e irlandesa. La cuarta y la quinta son exclusivamente irlandesas, con cierta superposición entre islandesa e inglesa en la sexta.

—¿Cuántas generaciones hay?—preguntó León.

—Demasiadas—dijo Marja, con un gesto hacia el hombre que había estado hablando antes de que ella tomara la palabra—. Pietr ya os ha dicho más de lo que yo sé sobre el complejo sistema generacional, pero, en pocas palabras, cuánto más joven es la generación, más miembros tiene.

—Entonces, si esto empezó en los sesenta…

—Más bien los cincuenta, si las cuentas…

—No me fío de tus cuentas—dijo Geraint, mirando con un gesto de desdén a Galahad antes de girarse hacia Merlín—. ¿Y bien? ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?

Marja se giró hacia él, sintiéndose menos insultada por el comentario de Geraint que interesada en saber por qué ignoraba su experiencia. Cogió una hoja del escritorio y repasó los nombres con el dedo.

—Eres Merlín Emrys.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Merlín se reclinó en su silla, cruzando los brazos. Encogió un hombro.

—Si tú lo dices

Marja entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba, estudiándolo con la mirada clínica de un médico evaluando un forúnculo infestado o un carnicero midiendo el trozo de carne que iba a servirse en la cena. Los segundos pasaron en un silencio que se iba volviendo más incómodo por momentos y, aunque la cara de póker perfecta de Merlín no dejaba entrever nada, Merlín sabía que esa mujer sabía más de él de lo que dejaba ver.

No le gustaba ni un pelo. Ella tampoco le gustaba.

—¿No vas a contestar a tu compañero?

Merlín forzó una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente en lo que sabía que era una imitación pobre de la mirada de _Merlín, no seas idiota_ que ponía Arturo, posando la mirada en el proyector, que mostraba una imagen borrosa de una chica morena con el pelo corto de punta, la piel oscura y una sudadera azul marino saliendo agachada de una tienda. Supuestamente, era un miembro del NOM, Generación Once o puede que Doce, una activista estudiantil que estudiaba Leyes Internacionales en la universidad en Bélgica. Era alemana, nacida y criada allí, pero huérfana que había perdido a sus padres a corta edad, lo que la había mandado de hogar de acogida en hogar de acogida en su país hasta que consiguió una familia de acogida que se mudó a Inglaterra, para acabar fuera del radar al bordar los exámenes del institutos y ganar una beca que pagaría su educación y todos sus gastos. Le echaba unos veintiuno.

Generación doce. Veintiún años.

La segunda generación, la que incluía a Bryn, a Tristán y a ( _Dios no me puedo creer que sea ella)_ a Freya, estaban en su grupo de edad. Apenas había ocho años de diferencia. Para que el NOM hubiera llegado a Alemania en la duodécima tenía que haber habido un acelerón importante y tenían que haber tirado redes más amplias en el proceso de reclutamiento. Hizo los cálculos rápido, con suposiciones basadas en los números que el compañero de Marja, Pietr, les había comentado de pasada en la anterior presentación.

Merlín se removió un poco en la silla y se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en el escritorio. Se giró hacia Geraint pare contestarle, mirando a Arturo, que estaba justo detrás. Arturo asintió discretamente.

—La Generación Uno fue en 1972. La Generación Cero, si las cuentas cuadran, si he metido suposiciones suficientes en la mezcla, si se aseguraron de organizarlo todo con cuidado antes de meter a los siguientes… 1945. 1949. Por ahí.

Marja enarcó una de las cejas, pero no hizo ningún otro gesto. Al menos Merlín estaba satisfecho de que la información de Gaius y sus propias suposiciones eran más o menos acertadas, pero no le hizo sentirse más cómodo estando con la pelirroja.

Geraint soltó una risa que fue más bien un bufido.

—Entonces, ¿son una panda de abueletes?

—No tiene por qué—dijo Pietr desde detrás—. Si piensas en cada generación como un proceso de selección, los primeros miembros del NOM tenían motivos para ser muy selectivos. Querían a lo mejor de lo mejor, y eso significaba vigilar a gente durante años, puede que décadas. No me sorprendería que un miembro fundador le diera un toque a alguien hoy para meterlo en la Generación Cero.

—Vaya, jod…—Geraint paró a tiempo y tragó saliva—. Podrían ser cualquiera.

—Cualquiera—asintió Marja, mirando fijamente a Merlín.

—A ver—dijo Gwaine, inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿Gen uno son galeses, Gen dos irlandeses?

—Sí—dijo Marja. Había cierto matiz molesto en su tono.

—Bueno—Gwaine se reclinó, creído y confiado—. Bésame, soy irlandés. ¿Dónde firmo?

Hubo unas pocas risas nerviosas por la habitación y Merlín notó la mirada seria que acompañó la risa forzada de Perceval.

—No puedes—dio Marja—. Como ya he explicado, los criterios de reclutamiento…

—En realidad—la interrumpió Arturo, en voz peligrosamente baja, igual que le reverberaba siempre que estaba reprimiendo a alguien por hacer gilipolleces—, no has explicado nada. Todas esas fotos y perfiles están muy bien, pero no consigo ver la conexión entre muchos de ellos. O te han reclutado a ti personalmente, o resulta que eres la única persona que ha podido echarle aunque sea un pequeño vistazo a la guía de admisiones de este exclusivo grupillo, pero eso da igual, porque no nos estás dando nada útil, solo estás ahí delante porque quieres evaluar a Merlín. No eres tan sutil como crees.

Merlín miró de golpe a Arturo y volvió la vista hacia Marja otra vez.

No era el único mirando de Marja a Arturo y no fue el único que notó el cambio en la cara de póker de Marja.

—A ver, Pietr estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su explicación de los fundamentos del NOM y podría haber dado una pequeña charla sobre el reclutamiento que no tendría por qué alargarse tanto como la que tú has dado, la única razón por la que te ha dado la palabra es porque querías estar delante para ver cómo reaccionaba Merlín cuando hablabas de cómo meterse. Voy a decírtelo amablemente. No somos idiotas—dijo Arturo, levantándose, pasando la mirada de Marja a Pietr y a cuatro más que habían entrado cuando Merlín no estaba prestando atención. Rondaban los treinta y pico, los treinta y muchos y los cuarenta, todos bien arregladitos, más bien pijos, con la expresión seria y mirada evaluadora. De repente, Merlín tuvo la impresión de que esos eran las piezas claves que dirigían la misión del Directorio contra el NOM, que esos eran los que movían los hilos y planificaban cada aspecto de la vida de Excalibur de aquí a ocho meses…. Le gustara o no.

Hubo unos pocos intercambios de miradas al fondo de la habitación, pero la atención de todo el mundo estaba en Arturo. Claro que sí, pensó Merlín, notando cómo se le ponía el corazón en un puño, como cuando había encontrado la nota que Arturo había puesto en la caja que le había enviado su madre, la noche antes de dejar la base. Arturo podría estar en la oscuridad total, al fondo de un agujero, cubierto de fango, y aun así, seguiría brillando, con una presencia sólida y segura, llenando la habitación.

—Estamos aquí por una razón, y no es convertirnos en vuestro equipo personal de excursionistas para cuando la cosa se ponga dura y necesitéis más cuerpos que lanzarle al enemigo. Queréis que hagamos lo que vosotros no habéis podido, y eso es llegar al NOM. ¿Y si dejamos de lado los jueguecitos? Es un poco cansino. Vamos al meollo del asunto.

Nadie le contestó y Arturo parecía perfectamente contento con la idea de quedarse ahí de pie, a la espera, bajo la mirada hostil de Marja, Pietr riéndose por lo bajo y el resto intercambiando miradas sorprendidas o asentimientos satisfechos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y la persona que entró encendió las luces, con lo que se ganó un gruñido general mientras los ojos de todos en la habitación se adaptaban a la repentina luz.

—Sí, ¿por qué no nos ponemos a ello?—dijo míster Smith, sonando enfadado, pero la mirada que le echó a Arturo era de irritación, como si hubiera estado esperando que esto pasara, solo que no tan pronto. Anduvo hacia el frente de la habitación y, aunque Marja no cedió el centro del estrado, era obvio quién estaba al mando.

—Nuestra intención—dijo míster Smith, con una inflexión curiosa en la segunda palabra que hizo que Merlín pensada que el Directorio no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el plan que míster Smith les iba a presentar en ese momento—es sacar al NOM de su escondrijo. En estos momentos, tenemos agentes trabajando en la periferia del círculo del NOM, actuando de intermediarios. No importa lo mucho que los preparemos y disfracemos, qué identidades les demos o lo bien que cumplan el perfil…

En eso, Marja volvió su atención hacia Merlín, cruzando los brazos con asco. Merlín se preguntó si había sido uno de los agentes a los que habían preparado para cumplir el perfil como cortados con molde de galletitas, si la habían paseado por delante del NOM como un delicioso gusano en un anzuelo y ninguno de los peces había picado. Era lo único que se le ocurría que explicara su amargura.

—… después de muchos años malgastando recursos, lo más cerca que hemos estado de la pirámide generacional ha sido que nos invitaran a escuchar un discurso, que nos mandaran a hacer recados durante el aparente periodo de prueba de un año, después del cual nunca volvíamos a saber nada, o nos daban más recados.

Hizo una pausa.

—Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, uno de vosotros tiene la oportunidad de entrar en el NOM—continuó, señalando a Merlín con la cabeza—. El problema es que no sabemos cómo jugarlas. Todo lo que hemos intentado en el pasado ha fallado, hasta hace poco. Las comunicaciones por email que se están produciendo entre Marja y Freya en la dirección que el NOM estableció para Merlín es el mayor contacto directo que hemos tenido con cualquiera de ellos, y es de vital importancia que se mantenga, teniendo en cuenta la posición generacional de la otra parte.

Smith dio unos pasos hacia delante hasta que estuvo directamente delante de Merlín.

—Te hemos dado copias de los emails que han intercambiado Marja y Freya.

Los emails era sobretodo monólogos, con _alguien_ (no Freya, ella nunca había sido tan verbosa) haciendo proselitismo de las virtudes del NOM y otra persona enviado archivos de códigos para descodificar, sin decir de dónde salían ni a dónde irían una vez «Merlín» hubiera acabado de descodificarlos. Solo había uno o dos emails que sonaban como si los hubiera escrito la propia Freya, emails preguntando cómo y dónde estaba.

Al parecer, «Merlín» había estado haciendo _couch-surfing_ por Europa antes de desaparecer misteriosamente. Las respuestas de Marja al NOM se habían vuelto más cortas y cada vez más vagas las semanas antes de la misión en Argel y, después, sus respuestas habían pasado a ser de una sola frase. Los «deberes» que enviaba el NOM no estaban acabados y alguien estaba empezando a enfadarse de que «Merlín» no estuviera descodificando cosas como se suponía que debería hacer.

—Pero no has recibido la última tanda de comunicaciones—añadió Smith. Le hizo un gesto a alguien que había al frente de la habitación; alguien salió y otra persona se movió hacia un lado para teclear algo en un ordenador. La pantalla del proyector se puso blanca mientras el hombre trabajaba—. Tuvieron lugar inmediatamente después de la misión de Argel.

La primera persona volvió justo cuando el proyector se iluminaba y se apagaban las luces, pasando entre las filas para dejarle una montaña de hojas unidas con espiral en la mesa a Merlín. Al mismo tiempo apareció un email en la pantalla.

 _¡OMG! ¿¡Con_ couch-surfing _quieres decir quedarte con_ Arturo Pendragón _?_

Merlín notó cómo le ardían las mejillas y en ese momento se alegró de que las luces estuviera apagadas y de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos del proyector como para que el brillo dejara ver su vergüenza. No se atrevía a mirar a Arturo para ver su reacción.

—Este llegó la misma noche de la misión, después de que salierais del club. Alguien de allí era NOM o está asociado con ellos, porque se corrió la voz de que Merlín Emrys era el especialista personal en criptografía de Arturo Pendragón, así como su _boy toy._

Merlín podría haberse muerto allí mismo por el tono casual con el que hablaba Smith. Se hundió más en la silla, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo momento (tenía un hechizo para eso, en realidad) y se acercó la montaña nueva de emails al pecho, pasando hojas rápido en un intento de ocultar su expresión. Lo que pudo ver en la penumbra fue más de lo mismo.

_¡Tienes que contármelo todo!_

_A ver, sabía que eras gay, pero ¡_ Arturo Pendragón _! ¿Cómo os conocisteis?¿Cómo de_ amigos _sois?_

—Aún estamos trabajando en descubrir quién era esa persona. No se pudo recuperar toda la comunicación que se produjo en el club esa noche, a pesar de nuestras precauciones. De todas formas, parece que la ruta por la que descubrieron la asociación entre Merlín y Arturo funcionará a nuestro favor—dijo Smith.

Había más y más emails como los primeros, cada vez más largos e inconexos, con preguntas insistentes y sugerencias veladas de que quizás, solo quizás, al NOM le gustaría conocer a Arturo, porque habían oído habla de él, y si _era verdad que Arturo y su padre no se llevaban bien_.

—Sabemos desde hace tiempo que el NOM está metido en asuntos de desarrollo, producción, tráfico y venta de armas. Esa información se os proporcionó antes de Argel y se ha actualizado en el presente curso—continuó Smith—. Hasta ahora, cualquier asociación que han tenido con traficantes de armas ha sido a través de las generaciones más nuevas y de varios intermediarios, todo con el objetivo de protegerse. Llegar al NOM por esa ruta ha supuesto un fracaso tan espectacular como intentar llegar a ellos a través del reclutamiento, pero, debido a la conexión de Merlín con Arturo y, por definición, con Pendragón Consulting, parece que podemos orquestar un encuentro entre Excalibur y un grupo lo suficientemente bien situado generacionalmente del NOM…—dejó la frase en el aire y respiró hondo antes de añadir, reticente—: Para hacer lo que hasta ahora no hemos conseguido hacer.

 _¿Dónde estás, Merlín? ¿Por qué no contestas a mis emails? ¿Están bien? Es como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra_ —le escribía Freya en uno de sus emails más recientes—. _¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Es Arturo? ¿Te está haciendo daño? He oído rumores de que es duro con la gente. Eh. Con sus amantes, quiero decir. Podemos sacarte de ahí, ¿sabes? Si lo necesitas. Una palabra, y lo haremos._

Merlín notó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. A pesar de todo, a pesar del monstruo en el que Freya podía convertirse, el monstruo con el que salía, todo el desastre este con el NOM… Freya seguía siendo su amiga, ¿no? Sonaba preocupada por él de verdad.

Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas.

Arturo no se había movido para sentarse durante todo el discursillo de míster Smith. Por el contrario, se había quedado de pie, más recto, con la barbilla baja y los ojos entrecerrados, pensativo, y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y Samuel Trickler?

—¿Disculpa?—Míster Smith pasó de mirar a Merlín a estudiar a Arturo. Hubo una pausa, un momento, reflejado en su mirada como si estuviera cambiando de marcha.

—Puede que el club en Argel se estuviera vaciando cuando salimos aquella noche, pero había suficiente gente como para que alguien viera salir a Trickler detrás de nosotros—dijo Arturo, en tono peligroso—. Habrá preguntas.

—No tiene por qué—dijo míster Smith, de nuevo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a alguien que estaba al frente de la habitación. Un hombre mayor (cuarenta y pico, casi cincuenta, mechones de pelo canoso en la frente y una cara llena de arrugas, un traje claramente no hecho a medida con arrugas tales que ni siquiera una buena lavandería podría arreglar) dio un paso adelante.

—Después del incidente, preparamos una escena para que mostrara claramente un fuego cruzado, con las suficientes pruebas de que Trickler y los suyos habían usado magia para defenderse, por si acaso su gente lo buscaba. Entre el informe policial, testigos pagados y los agentes encubiertos del MI-5, la CIA y otras agencias gubernamentales que aceptaron pasar con cuidado algo de información, cualquiera podría descubrir que, en efecto, se produjo un tiroteo entre la gente de Trickler y los tuyos, y que el resulta fue desastroso para ellos.

—Lo que apoya la percepción de no es buena idea meterse contigo y los tuyos—añadió míster Smith.

—Eso debería ser obvio, ¿no?—murmuró Gwaine por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara toda la habitación.

—La gente de Trickler está muerta; hubo cuerpos para probarlo. También se distribuyeron rumores de que tres personas bajo su mando, y él mismo, fueron encontradas por la policía apenas con vida y recogidas en una ambulancia, antes de que las autoridades, es decir, nosotros, los transfirieran a una prisión de alta seguridad tras los informes policiales.

—Además, hay vídeo de Arturo cubierto de sangre cargando con un Merlín malherido por el lobby del hotel, lo que solo sirve para alimentar los rumores. El vídeo le llegó a un par de agentes a través de algunos traficantes de armas, sí que podéis estar tranquilos: todos saben lo del ataque, cuál fue el resultado, y cuáles son las consecuencias para cualquier que se interponga en vuestro camino.

—Exacto—dijo Kay.

Arturo apretó la mandíbula. Al final, asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, como satisfecho.

—Quiero ver el vídeo.

—Te lo haremos llegar—dijo el hombre al frente de la habitación antes de dar un paso atrás.

Smith miró al grupo en silencio antes de preguntar.

—¿Hay alguna pregunta antes de que procedamos a la próxima parte de vuestro entrenamiento?

Merlín levantó la montaña de papeles.

—Nadie les ha enviado ningún mensaje desde Argel.

—Eso ha sido intencional—dijo Smith, pasando el peso de un pie a otro, pero fue la mirada de amargura de Marja lo que le dio la pista a Merlín. Los emails de antes de Argel los había enviado un intermediario, no Freya. Y Freya conocía a Merlín, no había forma de que Marja pudiera contestar a las preguntas de Freya como lo haría Merlín, no sin que se diera cuenta de que, quizá, no era Merlín el que contestaba en realidad—. Como habrías deducido por el tono de urgencia de los emails que se te han proporcionado, parece que el interés sobre tu persona ha ascendido de un interés simplemente por tus habilidades como criptógrafo y hacker, una cuestión de reclutamiento, a un interés personal en ti y en tu relación con Arturo. Se te permitirá acceso a un ordenador para que puedas responder, en tus propias palabras, que estás bien, que has estado viajando un poco, que Arturo te ha mantenido ocupado y, más importante, que Arturo te ha estado vigilando como un halcón.

Merlín miró a Arturo y notó que le daba un vuelco el estómago al ver que Arturo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—Por lo menos, expresará varios puntos importantes: que Arturo confía en ti para hacer su trabajo, que te ha estado manteniendo cerca y que está siendo muy discreto y cuidadoso con lo que hace. Nos parece que esos dos últimos aspectos son algo deseable para el NOM. No trabajarán con nadie que no pueda mantener la boca cerrada. Además, informarás a tu contacto de que vas a volver a Londres, con Arturo. —Smith miró su reloj de manera exagerada—. De hecho podríamos hacer eso ahora mismo, mientras los demás organizan al equipo en grupos para una sesión adiciona de entrenamiento especializado.

Merlín ojeó los emails, viendo lo que nadie más parecía ver: que el pánico de Freya aumentaba conforme más tiempo estaba sin contestar Merlín. Notó cómo le subía la angustia por el hecho de que la hubieran hecho pasar por eso, porque, en el fondo, Freya se preocupaba por la gente, por él, incluso si Bryn y el NOM la habían corrompido.

Freya nunca se creería un email.

—A la mierda, dadme un teléfono.

ooOOoo

En la conversación que siguió después de que todos los demás hubieran salido por piernas del hoyo antes de que la granada explotara, Bayard había defendido que la comunicación por email era la única posibilidad y se había mostrado totalmente en contra de permitir a Merlín que llamar a su amiga para decirle que estaba bien.

—Mira, lo has dicho tú mismo. Freya se daría cuenta si otra persona contestara el email, ¿no? Bueno, pues también se daría cuenta de que algo va mal si la hubiera dejado entrar en pánico así y lo único que hiciera fuera enviarle un email. No es suficiente. Sabe que la llamaría para decirle que todo va bien—había dicho Merlín, ante lo que Bayard empezó a considerarlo.

Merlín había dejado caer de golpe los emails en la mesa, con lo que un par de páginas se soltaron de la espiral de plástico barato y salieron volando. Arturo le había echado un vistazo a los suficientes emails mientras Bayard y Merlín discutían para darse cuenta de que Merlín tenía razón. Había recibido los suficientes emails de Morgana para saber cómo sonaba una hermana asustada, y sonaba un poco menos estridente que cuando se preocupaba por León. La tal Freya sonaba totalmente sobre el papel como si considerara a Merlín un hermano pequeño, y como si lo conociera lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo reaccionaría.

Una mirada al comandante Kilgarrah fue todo lo que Arturo necesitó para hacer que la discusión de _Te estoy dando una orden_ y _Pues tu orden es un asco_ llegara a su fin. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Merlín y le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado antes de que Merlín respirara hondo y echando humo en silencio.

—Emrys—dijo Kilgarrah. Un rugido arisco en su voz silenció a Bayard a medio ataque—. ¿Estás seguro de que esto solo se puede solucionar con una llamada telefónica?

—Sí, señor—dijo Merlín, ahogando con sorprendente rapidez el «desde luego que sí» que quería decir—. Al 100%

—¿Podrás con ellos? Tendrás que mentirle—dijo el Dragón, expirando humo agrio.

—Sí, señor—repitió Merlín, mirando a Arturo con una súplica de apoyo en la mirada, pero no fue necesario que Arturo dijera nada, porque Bayard levantó las manos, les dio la espalda y se alejó.

—Un email sería más fácil y más rápido. Tenemos que hacer esto lo antes posible, estoy seguro de que empiezan a sospechar. Tenemos que hacerlo por email, porque tardaría varios días en organizar una llamada—dijo Bayard con enfado—. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se puede localizar el complejo. Eso supone traer a un experto para ocultar la línea y desviar a otro número.

Arturo se movió para ponerle la mano en el hombro a Bayard, medio preguntándose cuándo se había vuelto tan pequeño y huesudo y decidiendo que debería haber pasado en algún momento después de que Arturo cumpliera quince años, y lo giró hacia a Merlín, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si los fuera a presentar.

—Míster Smith, me gustaría que conocieras a este _experto_. Deja que se ocupe de ello.

Bayard le lanzó una mirada llena de irritación punzante. Le gustaba tan poco no controlar la situación como a Uther Pendragón, pero Arturo había aprendido hacía tiempo a manejar a su padre, y por extensión, a Bayard. Había dos formas: o les dabas en la cabeza con un golpe de realidad o les hacías pensar que la idea había sido suya en un principio. Arturo podría estar más dispuesto a dirigir a su padre hacia la respuesta adecuada, pero no tenía reparos similares en lo que a Bayard respectaba.

Merlín no le dio a Bayard ninguna razón para discutir.

—¿Dónde está la sala de comunicaciones? Supongo que tenéis una aquí, ¿no?

Los cuatro (Bayard en cabeza, el comandante Kilgarrah justo detrás y Merlín y Arturo en la retaguardia) se dirigieron a otro edificio marcado como PROHÍBIDO, donde Bayard pasó una tarjeta de seguridad, escribió un código y los llevó por un laberinto de pasillos hasta una puerta fuertemente blindada. Metió un segundo código y abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Todos fuera—ladró.

Los miembros del Directorio levantaron la cabeza de sus cubículos como perritos de la pradera, vieron quién era y cogieron sus abrigos a toda prisa, murmurando algo sobre pausas para fumar o necesitar un café. Bayard esperó hasta que se hubieran ido y cerrado la puerta antes de señalar magnánimamente una de las consolas para que Merlín se acercara.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no hagas la llamada hasta que yo esté convencido de que la conexión no es rastreable y de que te sabes el guion—dijo Bayard.

Merlín asintió, hizo un saludo de burla cuando Bayard se giró y le dedicó a Arturo un gesto enfadado con la cabeza que podría indicar que quería estrangular al agente del Directorio o simplemente expresar su frustración porque lo trataran como a un idiota. Se sentó en la silla y sacó el panel lateral de la consola, exponiendo una maraña de cables de colores. Arturo notaba que Merlín estaba enfadado, más por su amiga que por él mismo, por cómo atacaba cada trozo de cable, cada teclado, cada chip.

Se movió hacia un lado, alejando la mirada de Bayard de Merlín. Confiaba en que Merlín pudiera hacer la llamada imposible de rastrear, pero si Bayard seguía encima de él todo el rato, Merlín se aseguraría de que todo el sistema de comunicaciones fuera también inutilizable cuando él acabara.

—Puede con ello—dijo Arturo. Miró al comandante Kilgarrah, pero el Dragón se movió para apoyarse contra la pared, aprovechando para ojear los documentos que cubrían las mesas de los cubículos.

—Marja se asegurará de ello—gruñó Bayard.

—Deberías habernos hablado de este antes, Sol—dijo Arturo en voz baja, pero no se le pasó la forma en que el comandante Kilgarrah miraba en su dirección o, más importante, el crujido de la silla en la que Merlín estaba sentado, girando y rodando hacia un lado cuando Merlín se giró hacia ellos antes de volver al trabajo—. Podríamos haber solucionado la crisis antes de que pasara.

—No es una crisis—dijo Bayard—. Es una estrategia.

Arturo estaba preparado para demostrar la gran gilipollez que era aquello. Si se fiaba de lo que Gilli les había dicho en Kandahar, atado e indefenso mientras intentaba soltarse lo suficiente para usar su anillo mágico y escapar, en el Directorio quería a Merlín para sí. No querían que Merlín estuviera cerca del NOM por alguna razón, alguna razón que tenía algo que ver con el difunto padre de Merlín. Al mismo tiempo, Arturo entendía ahora por qué los dos bandos necesitaban a Merlín por razones que no tenían nada que ver con Balinor Emrys y mucho que ver con las habilidades de criptografía y decodificación de Merlín, así como con su asociación con Arturo.

No era un idiota, como ya había dicho en el aula. Ninguno lo era. Pendragón Consulting estaba en lo más alto de la industria armamentística; investigación, desarrollo, implantación. Había décadas de prototipos en los archivos y planos de sus libros que iban al menos veinte años por delante de los demás. Puede que el NOM estuviera formado por gente con magia, pero Arturo podía ver una ventaja muy distintiva que tenía la tecnología sobre la magia.

Costaba mucha menos energía apretar un gatillo de una pistola que tirar bolitas azules a la gente y esperar darles.

Arturo cruzó lo brazos. No rompió el contacto visual con Bayard mientras levantaba la mano para rascarse la mejilla con el pulgar antes de dejarla caer sobre su bíceps con un encogimiento de hombros, como queriendo decir _lo que tú digas_. La puerta de la habitación soltó un pitidito, se abrió y en ello entró Marja, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria. Bayard se movió para interceptarla y la llevó aparte. Intercambiaron unas palabras en susurros que se convirtieron en algo así como una discusión antes de que Marja le lanzara a Merlín otra mirada de odio y asintiera, enfadada. Arturo la miró mientras Marja abría una carpeta: parecía que ya había preparado algunas notas para cubrir esta situación particular.

El comandante Kilgarrah parecía perplejo; Arturo lo dejó solo asaltando y saqueando y expoliando entre lo que eran muy obviamente documentos confidenciales del Directorio, pero no lo suficientemente confidenciales como para que Bayard se preocupara por la intrusión. En su lugar, se quedó de pie al lado de Merlín.

Arturo no tenía muchas oportunidades de ver a Merlín en su estado natural, rodeado de cachivaches, herramientas, cables y totalmente absorto en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía cierta arruga de concentración en la frente mientras repasaba con los ojos lo que estaba haciendo, como si siguiera un mapa que tuviera en la cabeza, y se estaba mordiendo el labio por dentro con determinación subconsciente. Arturo no estaba seguro de qué le atraía más, si el brillo en los labios de Merlín cuando había sacado la lengua para humedecérselos o la forma en la que trabajaban esos dedos largos y gráciles, separando y juntando cables, seguro, fuerte, con confianza.

Necesitaba acercarse a Merlín, tocarlo, pero a la vez quería dejar a Merlín tranquilo, haciendo su trabajo. Era un equilibrio frágil entre necesitar y querer, y lo suprimió hasta que vio que Merlín estaba comprobando las conexiones, escuchando la consola para ver si había señal, tecleando algunos códigos en el ordenador antes de introducir una nueva orden u cargar un programa.

Un programa, Arturo se dio cuenta, que Merlín estaba reescribiendo.

—Merlín—dijo, inclinándose hacia él. Merlín lo miró de golpe, con el brillo de sus ojos aún más impresionante rodado por esas pestañas largas y oscuras.

Su atención estaba de nuevo con el código un segundo después, pero contestó con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Sí?—susurró.

—Sigue sus reglas—dijo Arturo, pero, antes de que Merlín pudiera enderezarse de golpe, levantarse y dirigir hacia él toda la rabia que le estaba tensando y apretando los hombros, Arturo apretó la rodilla contra la pierna de Merlín y la dejó allí. Fuera lo que fuera que Merlín estuviera a punto de decir murió en su garganta, y Arturo miró un poco tiempo de más cómo se movía la nuez de Adán de Merlín mientras este tragaba. Se humedeció los labios y continuó—: Sígueles el rollo con todo lo que te digan. Tenlos contentos. Pero cuando te pongas al teléfono, olvídate de ellos. Acuérdate de tu papel. Eres mío, Merlín, y lo sabes. No puedes escapar. No quieres. Lo aceptas. Pero sigues siendo tú, Merlín. Sabes que está preocupada por ti y odias que se preocupe. Dile lo que quieren que le digas, pero díselo cómo tú lo harías, ¿de acuerdo?

Merlín no contestó inmediatamente. Tenía los ojos fijos en el monitor, rozando las teclas con los dedos, reajustándose un momento, como si estuviera pensando sobre las siguientes líneas que tenía que introducir en la programación. Asintió lentamente y se alivió algo de la tensión que tenía en los hombros, se le relajó un poco la mandíbula donde había estado apretando los dientes, impaciente por ponerse en contacto con Freya a la vez que frustrado por la intervención del Directorio, la larga correa que le habían echado al cuello.

Levantó la vista para mirar a Arturo y asintió otra vez, moviendo la pierna ligeramente para apretarla contra la rodilla de Arturo. Merlín miró a Bayard y a Marja sin girarse y Arturo tuvo la impresión de que estaban finiquitando el guion que querían que Merlín leyera.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por ellos—dijo Arturo, levantándose para bloquear su avance y darle a Merlín más tiempo para que terminara su trabajo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó, viendo el leve asentimiento de aprobación de Kilgarrah.

—Dadle un par más de minutos—dijo Arturo, poniéndose delante de Marja, que parecía con ganas de coger a Merlín, girarlo y empezar enseñarle el guion.

—Pensaba que era un experto—dijo con retintín.

—Hazlo tú si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor. —Arturo miró a Bayard, que miró a Marja ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de _déjalo estar_. Marja bufó y fue a sentarse en uno de los cubículos vacíos, soltó los papeles y empezó a coger, soltar y recoger un boli que había encontrado ahí tirado en un tic nervioso constante e irritante que tenía más intención de distraer a todos los demás que de tranquilizarle a ella los nervios. Bayard sacudió la cabeza serio, medio para sí mismo, medio para Arturo, y se frotó la cara.

—Déjala—le dijo Bayard, pero sonaba más como si lo estuviera diciendo para tranquilizarse él—. Ha estado intentando meterse en la pirámide desde hace años.

—Y nosotros llegamos y entramos tranquilamente—terminó Arturo por él, asintiendo, comprensivo. Ya esperaba que al Directorio le tocara la moral tener que llamar a un equipo externo, gente que no había estado luchando con ellos desde el principio—. Es justo, pero también es problema tuyo, Sol. Mantén a los tuyos a raya. Estamos en el mismo bando. Si se ponen en nuestro camino, solo van a ponerlo más difícil para todos.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?

—Hecho—dijo Merlín. Giró la silla para alejarse de la consola y le lanzó a Marja una mirada dubitativa cuando esta se levantó de su silla con el movimiento llamativo de un depredador listo para saltar. Bayard cogió el teléfono que Merlín le señaló y marcó el número.

—Quiero un rastreo de esta línea. Calculad cuánto tarda en conectar—dijo Bayard, apretando un botón para silenciar el recibidor antes de asentir para que Marja siguiera adelante.

Arturo escuchó a medias mientras Marja le indicaba a Merlín qué decirle a Freya, con un tono puramente profesional, presentándole a Merlín los puntos clave que tenía que mencionar: que estaba bien, que circunstancias imprevisibles le habían impedido mirar su correo durante un tiempo, que habían estado viajando por todas partes, que Arturo lo protegía a muerte de tal manera que era hasta agobiante y que iban a volver a Londres pronto.

Hizo que Merlín repitiera como un loro varias frases importantes, escritas de una manera específica y psicológicamente impactante para manipular las emociones de Freya, lo que enfadó a Merlín, pero las repitió en cierto tono bajo, resignado y monótono que casi hizo que Arturo se riera.

—Vamos a tener que hablar sobre el equipo de mando—dijo Bayard, con un gesto para que Arturo lo siguiera a donde estaba Kilgarrah hojeando un registro de llamadas—. Desde luego Marja estará, y Pietr también. Tendremos a un representante del MI-5. Pero vamos a necesitar personal de apoyo también. Basándonos en su experiencia previa con tu…

—De ninguna manera—dijo Arturo. Todo su buen humor por la tarea actual de Merlín había desaparecido.

—Ha tenido experiencia con tu equipo, está familiarizado contigo, conoce a Merlín…

—Acosarlo todos los días y drenar un recurso del que dependíamos… no lo ha convertido precisamente nuestra persona favorita.

—Estaba haciendo su _trabajo_ —dijo Bayard, enarcando ligeramente una ceja—. Estaba recopilando información, asegurándose de que no os pasaba nada…

—Venga, va, Sol. Gilli Merriam era un espía, y no uno particularmente bueno.

—Caballeros—dijo el comandante Kilgarrah con un rugido grave que calló a Bayard e hizo que a Arturo le rechinaran los dientes hasta que escuchó lo que el Dragón tenía que decir—. Mientras admiro su lealtad hacia los suyos, Solomon, y realizaré mi propia investigación para descubrir cómo y por qué, exactamente, Gilli Merriam ha evitado su bien merecida corte marcial…

Sí, pensó Arturo, cruzando los brazos.

—…me gustaría saber algo. ¿Qué posible contribución haría Merriam a la misión? Es un especialista en comunicaciones catastrófico. Es incapaz de cubrir su rastro. Cede ante la menor presión. Comete errores. Arturo está en su pleno derecho a negarse a aceptar a alguien que puede no ser capaz de separar sus sentimientos personales hacia el equipo del bien de la misión.

—Desde luego—dijo Bayard, neutro. Enarcó una ceja y cambió de tema abruptamente—. Tienes algo en tu posesión que es propiedad del Directorio.

—¿Sí?—Arturo no tenía intención de devolver el anillo de Gilli. Para empezar, no estaba seguro de que quisiera un artefacto mágico en manos de alguien que obviamente no parecía saber cómo usarlo de manera responsable, y menos en manos de la organización que se lo había dado a esa persona.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo Bayard, tranquilo—. Se lo quitasteis a Merriam…

—Sol. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando—dijo Arturo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dedicó a Bayard una sonrisilla confusa. Al menos, esperaba que pareciera una sonrisilla confusa y no una sonrisilla arrogante. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que, en su caso, era una línea fina.

—¿Qué es ese objeto?—preguntó Kilgarrah, ahorrándole tener que contestar más preguntas directas. Arturo podría ser mejor mentiros que Merlín, y de lejos, pero Bayard lo conocía.

Bayard miró al Dragón como si estuviera molesto.

—Un anillo.

—¿Un anillo _mágico_?—dijo Kilgarrah, con entonación de pregunta, pero claramente era más una enunciación que otra cosa—. ¿Y qué hace?

Bayard se movió hacia los lados y hacia atrás, alejándose de Kilgarrah.

—Tendría que comprobarlo en los archivos—dijo.

—Hágalo—dijo Kilgarrah. Una larga exhalación que no era más que humo sólido llenó el aire entre ellos y Arturo tuvo que contener la tos—. Y mientras lo hace, quizá debería revisar su inventario también y ver si hay algo que pudiera ser de utilidad al equipo.

Bayard le mostró una sonrisilla.

—Eso es una idea excelente.

Lo que en realidad estaba diciendo era «Quizá cuando tu cadáver se esté pudriendo al sol y los buitres te estén picoteando los huesos».

Arturo esperó un momento para ver si el concurso a ver quién meaba más lejos continuaba pero, al no hacerlo, cambió el peso de un pie a otro y llamó la atención de Bayard.

—Me parece entender que tu gente nos va a entrenar, informar, nos van a dejar bonitos y brillantes para el espectáculo y luego vais a venir a recogernos cuando acabe. Marja, Pietr, los demás… los has traído contigo. Pasa algo. No puedes decirme que no, Sol. Estás presionando para volver a poner a Merlín en contacto con el NOM, pero hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Bayard solo lo miró, pero había cierto brillo en sus ojos que no podía ser otra cosa que confirmación.

—Estamos listos—dijo Marja.

Bayard se giró y descolgó el teléfono, dándole al interruptor para hablar.

—¿Cómo va el rastro?

Colgó tras escuchar el informe, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. Arturo podía imaginarse sin problemas que los técnicos al otro lado de esa llamada habían dicho _no se puede rastrear_ o algo similar. Señaló a unos auriculares.

—Coged uno y escuchad. Marja, dele el número.

—No lo necesito—murmuró Merlín enfurruñado. Arturo frunció el ceño, Merlín lo miró a su vez con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos. Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que los demás se pusieran un auricular y marcó el número de Freya de memoria.

Coordenadas, frecuencias, códigos. Si había números de por medio, Merlín podía recitarlos tan fielmente como si estuviera recitando decimales de pi. Puede que solo hubiera visto el número de teléfono de Freya una vez, pero lo marcó con la seguridad de alguien que lo hacía todos los días. Cogió el teléfono y se lo puso al oído.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia horaria?—preguntó.

—Londres tiene una hora menos—dijo Bayard. Miró a los demás e hizo un familiar gesto de silencio.

Merlín se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, con los codos en las rodillas y sujetando el teléfono con una mano mientras se frotaba la frente con la otra. La línea sonó tres veces. Cuatro. Alguien descolgó al quinto pitido.

—¿Hola?—La voz era muy baja. Arturo no estaba seguro de si hablaba un hombre o una mujer.

Merlín se enderezó un poco.

—Esto. Hola. Eh. Soy… Quería hablar con Freya. Este es su teléfono, ¿no?

—¿Quién es?—Era una mujer, y sonaba enfadada.

—Soy Merlín. ¿Un amigo suyo?

El silencio al otro lado se alargó, con el ruido familiar de un dedo o una mano en tapando el teléfono o el micro. Arturo discernía el sonido de alguien gritando, de alguien apartando muebles, puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Hubo un leve y distante _¿estás segura?_ antes de que otra mujer se pusiera al teléfono.

—¿Merlín? ¿Eres tú?—La voz era suave, pequeña, hasta tímida, pero era imposible no notar l aprehensión y la duda en ella.

Merlín puso la espalda recta y soltó un suspiro.

—Dioses, Freya, lo siento mucho. He estado desconectado. He visto tus emails esta mañana…

—Me has tenido preocupadísima, imbécil—le gritó Freya, con un rugido sordo por la línea—. ¿No podías haberme contestado un email? ¿Solo uno?

—¡Lo siento! Y no, no podía. He estado totalmente aisl…

—¡Y una mierda! Bryn me dijo que tendrías que haber sido capaz de juntas dos vasos con hilo de pescar y aún ser capaz de acceder a tu correo…

—¡Freya! ¡Freya!—Merlín estaba gritando ahora. Se puso de pie y empezó a andar en un círculo, sin alejarse del cable de espirales elásticas del teléfono, y Marja, alarmada, intentó llamar su atención, porque obviamente esos no eran ni el tono de voz ni el enfoque que quería que Merlín tomara. Bayard la paró antes de que su siseo fuera audible.

—¡Merlín! ¡Estaba asustadísima!

—¡Ya he dicho que lo sentía! No podía hacer otra cosa, ¿vale? Estaba con…

—Pendragón, ¿verdad? ¿Estabas con Arturo Pendragón?—Merlín miró a Arturo y Arturo notó un calor abrasador recorriéndolo de arriba abajo solo por esa mirada. Merlín bajó la vista y suspiró mientras Freya seguía hablando—. ¡No me lo podía creer cuando me enteré! ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? He oído que no se junta con cualquiera… ¿desde cuándo?

—Desde antes de que nos viéramos en Londres—admitió Merlín.

—¿Estás de coña? Cuando me dijiste que estaba haciendo _coach-surfing_ , ¿estabas con él?

—Sí—dijo Merlín, dándole la espalda a los demás y levantando la mano para rascarse la nuca, su tono y lenguaje corporal mostrando vergüenza.

—Podrías haber dicho algo cuando nos vimos.

Merlín soltó una risilla floja, nerviosa.

—No estaba seguro. Sobre nosotros, quiero decir. Pensaba que era una cosa de una vez. Es tan _pijo_. Y entonces empezaste con eso de… bueno, lo de ellos contra nosotros.

Marja puso los ojos como platos, se quedó boquiabierta y miró a Bayard, moviendo los labios para decir _haz algo, lo está estropeando todo_. Bayard levantó la mano, frunciendo el ceño y escuchando atentamente.

Freya no contestó inmediatamente. Arturo escuchó algunas voces de fondo.

—Por lo que hemos oído, no es exactamente uno de ellos—dijo Freya cuando volvió al teléfono—. Además, que tenga pasta no tiene por qué ser malo. Ya sabes que Tristán es rico y Bryn tiene bastante dinero. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es ser capaz de dejarlo todo y sobrevivir cuando todo colapse. Además, no puedes decirme que te molesta ser un mantenido.

Merlín miró hacia atrás, a Arturo, sonriendo ampliamente. Esta vez, su risa fue genuina.

—Ya. No puedo decir que no me guste.

Freya bajó la voz.

—¿Estás con él ahora?

—Esto. Sí, lo estoy—dijo Merlín, girándose otra vez y respirando profundamente.

Freya bajó la voz, en tono de reprimenda.

—Dioses, Merlín. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no me contestaste los emails? O sea, ¡desapareciste! ¡Me dijeron que habías muerto! ¡Hablara Bryn con quién hablara, en los últimos meses no ha habido forma de saber nada de ti, o de él!

—He estado… he estado trabajando. —Merlín se pasó la mano por el pelo de nuevo—. Dijo… bueno. Dijo que sería mejor si no lo hacía. Por un tiempo. No era mi intención preocuparte.

Freya murmuró algo, pero pareció aceptar la explicación.

—¿Ese Arturo te está haciendo trabajar? ¿Te trata bien? O sea, también he oído por ahí que es un poco capullo…

—No, no. Está bien, es encantador—dijo Merlín, con la voz cálida y cariñosa, lo que hizo que Arturo se muriera por acercarse a él—. Es que… hubo una cosa. Alguien intentó… bueno. No es importante en realidad. Solo es un poco posesivo, nada más. No me importa, de verdad. Es agradable.

Arturo esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria.

Hubo otro largo silencio al otro lado y Freya respiró un pequeño suspiro.

—Siempre y cuando te esté tratando bien… ¿en qué te tiene trabajando, de todas formas?

—Ah, es como lo que vosotros me mandáis, pero no exactamente—dijo Merlín, en tono más animado—. Mucho más difícil. No es solo descodificar encriptaciones, tengo que escribir código nuevo y…

Arturo no se dio cuenta de que se había movido hasta que estuvo justo detrás de Merlín, que se quedó paralizado y respiró de golpe, ya fuera por la sorpresa de tener la mano de Arturo en la garganta o por su aliento en la oreja. Arturo sabía una cosa seguro: el Arturo Pendragón de Argel no dejaría que Merlín fuera por ahí desvelando sus secretos.

—La boca—le respiró Arturo al oído, lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera por el teléfono—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esa boca tuya, Merlín?

Merlín soltó un gemido tembloroso que fue directo a la polla de Arturo.

—Eh…—Merlín se humedeció los labios, bajando un poco el teléfono—. Lo siento. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Con quién hablar?

—Mi amiga. Esto. ¿Freya? Te hable de ella.

Arturo soltó una risotada y enarcó una ceja que hablaba bien claro.

—Cuando quieras, _Mer_ lín. Vamos a llegar tarde,

—Ah, sí. Esto…—Merlín volvió a ponerse el teléfono al oído—. Perdona, Freya…

—Suena tan _sexy_. Apuesto a que sé qué quiere que hagas con la boca.—Arturo la oyó por el auricular y se mordió el labio para evitar reírse, menos por las palabras de Freya que por el rubor intenso que se extendió por las mejillas y la garganta de Merlín.

—No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso—dijo Merlín, como ahogándose—. De todas formas, tengo que irme. Solo llamaba para decirte que no te preocupara, que estoy bien. Nos veremos cuando esté en Londres, ¿vale?

—¿No estás en Londres? ¿Dónde estás?

Merlín soltó una risa temblorosa.

—Ya lo has oído. Yo y mi bocaza. Probablemente no debería decir nada. Pero te llamare, ¿vale? En cuanto haya llegado. En un par de semanas.

—Vale, pero me vas a llamar tan pronto como te instales, Merlín.

—Lo prometo, Freya. Adiós.

Merlín colgó.

Arturo se dio cuenta, por la forma en que dejó caer los hombros, cómo relajó el cuerpo, que ya no estaba tan enfadado como antes, tan nervioso. Se quitó el auricular y lo dejó en la mesa. Marja parece reticentemente satisfecha con cómo había ido la conversación.

—Eso no debería haber ido tan bien como ha ido—dijo cuando Bayard le lanzó una mirada orgullosa e inquisitiva.

—Pero lo ha hecho—dijo Bayard, apretando los labios con la más leve ondulación en las comisuras, como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que iba a funcionar y no hubiera estado en contra cuando Merlín había insistido. Por el brillo que tenía en los ojos, Arturo sabía que Bayard estaba complacido hasta lo absurdo. La única pregunta era por qué—. Arturo. Merlín. ¿Por qué no venís conmigo? Hay algo que tenemos que discutir.

ooOOoo

Mientras Marja se iba a algún sitio con una copia de la conversación grabada entre Merlín y Freya, murmurando algo sobre el efecto de analizar los tonos de voz para asegurarse por completo de que Freya se había tragado lo que Merlín le había dicho, especialmente ante la incapacidad total y abyecta de Merlín de seguir el guion, Smith llevó a Merlín y a Arturo a otro dijo, a una oficina absolutamente carente de decoración personal. El comandante Kilgarrah se les unió sin necesidad de ser invitado y Smith le concedió toda la atención de una araña a la espera de que un bicho acabara por fin en el centro de su red.

—Sentaos—dijo Smith, rodeando el escritorio y abriendo un cajón metálico del lado derecho para sacar un archivador y lanzarlo encima de la mesa, sin abrir.

Merlín sacó una de las sillas de sala de espera, de metal sólido y sin acolchado de ningún tipo, y se sentó, de espaldas a Arturo a propósito, porque era ridículamente imposible deshacerse del efecto de esa voz grave y hambrienta susurrándole al oído «Tu boca, Merlín». Sabía que Arturo estaba intentando ser noble, que quería esperar hasta que las normas ya no se aplicaran y así no pudieran echarlos del ejército ni llevarlos a juicio, pero Merlín no podía más.

El resto del equipo estaba conspirando contra Merlín. Desde que habían jugado a intercambiar habitaciones, Merlín había recibido varios codazos en las costillas al pasar Arturo. Cuando no era Gwaine, era Kay, o Geraint, o quién fuera que estuviera cerca, el que entraba de golpe en su habitación para anunciar que acababa de ver a Arturo dirigiéndose la ducha con nada más que una toalla. Era como si tuvieran un segundo sentido que les dijera cuándo Merlín estaba solo, porque no podía tener ni cinco putos minutos de privacidad para pelársela y aliviar la presión de despertarse demasiadas mañanas empalmado como el acero y sin poder hacer nada para solucionarlo porque el foco de su _necesidad_ se estaba vistiendo a pocos metros.

Compartir una habitación con Arturo ya era lo suficientemente malo. Tener que soportar que Arturo le hablara así…

Merlín sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención a lo que Smith estaba diciendo.

—… y por eso, los procedimientos de operación estándar ya no parecen aplicarse…

—Obviamente—dijo el comandante Kilgarrah, encogiendo un hombro. El hombre se sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a soltar nubecitas. Merlín pensó que el Dragón tenía que dejar de ser tan tacaño con sus cigarros, en serio, porque los que fumaba olían como el culo del cadáver de una mula—. Seguro que el Directorio podría coger las prácticas del MI-5 para adaptarse a la situación, o permitir al agente al mando en la acción a seguir su propio juicio…

—El NOM es territorio nuevo—dijo Smith y Merlín frunció el ceño, porque al parecer el nombre de pila de Smith no era John, sino Sol, lo que hizo que Merlín mirara a Arturo y deseara no haberlo hecho, porque Arturo estaba mirando la conversación entre Smith y Kilgarrah con el gesto divertido de alguien que está intentando muy fuerte no reírse y lo único que quería Merlín en ese momento era darle un morreo de los buenos—. El MI-5 ha estado recopilando información secundaria y se las ha ordenado que se abstengan de llevar a cabo más investigaciones que se salga de las rutas mundanas. No están equipados para lidiar con ciertos aspectos en particular del NOM…

— Y ustedes tampoco—señaló Kilgarrah.

—Más que los demás—dijo Smith, emanando veneno.

—¿De verdad? Corríjame si me equivoco—dijo Kilgarrah, reclinado contra la pared como si estuvieran conversando sobre el tiempo—. El MI-5 tiene siete agente activos intentando infiltrarse en el NOM…

—¿Siete? ¡Me dijeron que eran cinco!

—-… así que obviamente piensan que usted no tiene ni zorra de lo que está haciendo, y la precepción de usar a soldados SAS como equipo principal no ayuda, ¿verdad?—dijo Kilgarrah. Merlín notó el tic de Arturo, pero no estaba seguro de si Arturo se sentía insultado por su equipo o estaba intentando evitar reírse.

Probablemente fuera una combinación de las dos cosas.

—Si yo tuviera personas que cumplieran los criterios del NOM _todo el tiempo_ y usara la oportunidad que Merlín tuvo…—Smith miró hacia Merlín con una mirada fulminante que hizo que Merlín se planteara si debería agacharse y esconderse o levantarse y salir de la habitación.

—Usted los puso en esta situación…

—¡Fue el MI-5!

—No. Lo único que hizo el MI-5 fue poner a Arturo en contacto con uno de sus agentes que resultó ser un agente doble, y usted debería estar de rodillas agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que le haya dado esta suerte, porque resulta que Muirden no tuvo suficiente tiempo entre que recibió la llamada de que debía encontrarse con Arturo y encontrarse con él para advertir a sus compañeros del NOM de que el MI-5 estaba mandando a alguien más. —Kilgarrah soltó la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el suelo—. Resultó que Merlín instigó una serie de eventos con una llamada telefónica, y eso no es más que una feliz coincidencia, lo que parece ser algo que usted tiene problemas para comprender.

Había cierto tono de _algo más_ en las palabras de Kilgarrah y Merlín se removió incómodo en la silla, mirando a Arturo, cuya expresión divertida se había convertido en un gesto serio y oscuro.

—¿Esto no es sobre si soy un espía del NOM, no?—preguntó Merlín en voz baja.

—No eres un espía—contestó Kilgarrah.

—Desde luego que no—dijo Smith al mismo tiempo.

—Vale—dijo Merlín, removiéndose otra vez. Había una buena posibilidad de que Kilgarrah no estuviera mintiendo, pero no estaba tan seguro sobre Smith—. Solo lo comprobaba.

Arturo suspiró profundamente.

—Si el concurso de meadas ha acabado… ¿por qué estamos aquí, Sol?

—Además, pensaba que se llamaba John—dijo Merlín, miranda a Arturo, acusador.

Arturo hizo una mueca, enderezó la espalda e ignoró el sonido de «Sol» aclarándose la garganta para señalarlo con la mano.

—Merlín, este es Solomon Bayard, antiguo soldado británico, actualmente uno de los agentes senior del Directorio. Puede que lo conozcas como míster Smith.

—Bayard, ¿eh?—dijo Merlín, mirando de un Smith/Bayard descontento a un Arturo indiferente, enarcando una ceja que significaba que ya hablarían luego. Merlín se giró hacia Kilgarrah y Bayard—. Bueno, lo ha dicho él. Si habéis acabado con el concurso de meadas…

Bayard hizo una mueca pequeña y su máscara normalmente carente de expresión se cubrió con el gesto de alguien que estaba rebobinando la conversación para intentar recordar donde lo había dejado.

—¿Procedimientos de operación estándar?

Bayard asintió. Le dio la vuelta al escritorio, evitando a Kilgarrah.

—Sí. Como prueba vuestro éxito al contrarrestar los enfoques tradiciones en el campo de entrenamiento…

Hizo una pausa, como si esperara que Kilgarrah dijera algo sobre el tema, pero el Dragón se encogió de hombre, como diciendo _fácil._

—…y vuestra habilidad para improvisar sobre la marcha, algo para lo que los dos tenéis una habilidad remarcable, si nos basamos en la reciente llamada a Freya…

Hizo otra pausa.

—Parece que lo que Solomon intenta decir es que está empezando a comprender que, sea cuál sea el plan de ataque que el Directorio haya desarrollado para las operaciones del equipo, no va a funcionar bajo el mandato actual—dijo Kilgarrah.

Parecía como si Bayard hubiera tenido que tragarse una pastilla amarga enorme y que se le hubiera atrancado en la garganta.

—En pocas palabras, el Directorio no tiene un plan.

—Eso no es cierto—protestó Bayard.

—Tiene un _objetivo_ —clarificó Kilgarrah—. El cual, por lo que yo sé, consiste en atacar sistemáticamente  al NOM y repartirlo entre las autoridades adecuadas, pero mantener el control sobre cualquier aspecto mágico en el que puedan estar involucrados; y, finalmente, descubrir qué trama maligna tienen pensado llevar cabo en el presente año.

Se produjo una pausa cargada, expectante.

—Desde luego—dijo Bayard, con tono cuidadoso. Merlín miró a Arturo y se alegró de ver cómo enarcaba ligeramente una ceja, con la cabeza ladeada y los labios apretados, lo que sugería que sabía que eso no era todo lo que tenía planeado. Sin embargo, nadie contradijo a Bayard.

—El Directorio tiene una larga lista de personas a las que quiere llegar—continuó Kilgarrah—y puede que hasta escenarios que pretenden usar para conseguirlo, pero absolutamente nada de base para establecer misiones a largo plazo, más allá de la esfera de la actual situación de Arturo y Merlín.

Bayard no dijo nada. Arturo estaba pensativo. Kilgarrah soltó humo por la nariz y a Merlín le ardían los ojos.

—Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Qué situación?—Merlín miró a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué nadie más estaba sorprendido.

—El NOM nos conoce, Merlín—dijo Arturo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Bayard, como si no se fiera de él, no como si evitara la mirada de Merlín—. Te conocen a ti porque creciste con algunos de ellos. Te conocen porque tienes unas habilidades especializadas que quieren. Me conocen porque me vieron en una fiesta en Argel y saben que soy de Pendragón Consulting. Asumo que también son conscientes de mi historia en el ejército, ¿verdad?

Bayard asintió.

—Modificada, desde luego.

—Desde luego—Arturo se frotó la frente, dejando ver su frustración por un segundo—. Supongo que compartirás conmigo mi nueva historia.

Bayard dudó, pero tuvo la decencia de sonar avergonzado.

—Desde luego.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que alguien volviera a hablar, y fue solo porque Merlín le dio codazos a Arturo hasta que volvió a mostrar signos de vida.

—La situación es—dijo Arturo, con una pausa—que el NOM sabe _lo nuestro_ , porque estabas en la fiesta de Argel conmigo y, ahora, por la llamada telefónica, _nosotros_ tenemos una situación.

—Correcto—dijo Bayard.

Kilgarrah echó más humo por la nariz.

—Repite—dijo Merlín, mirando a su alrededor—. Y quizá usando palabra simples para el lento del grupo, pero ¿qué situación?

Arturo apretó los labios y, ¿era su imaginación? Parecía que Arturo enrojecía un poco, pero no contestó. Bayard soltó una risilla que sonó como _¿En serio? ¿No te lo has imaginado ya?_ Kilgarrah estudió el final de su cigarrillo encendido como una excusa para no hacer contacto visual o para suprimir la risa que le empezaba a curvar los labios. Estaban esperando a que Merlín se diera cuenta de algo pero, por ahora, Merlín aún estaba renqueando detrás.

 —Enséñele el vídeo—sugirió Kilgarrah.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó Bayard.

—El que Arturo quería ver. El que está entreteniendo a los traficantes de armas de todo el mundo y que sin duda está haciendo la ronda por los cuarteles generales del NOM. El hotel en Argel.

Bayard sacó un teclado de su archivador, tecleó lo que pareció ser una contraseña larga e introdujo un par de órdenes que lo llevaron a girar la pantalla del ordenador. Era un vídeo a pantalla completa, granuloso, que parecía _equivocado_ , hasta que Merlín se dio cuenta de que solo se lo parecía porque no era el vídeo de seguridad del hotel que había le habían hecho esperar, sino un vídeo de calidad decente rodado con un móvil puesto a la altura de un una cintura, inclinado para que se viera todo.

Las implicaciones no se le escaparon. Alguien los había adelantado en su camino al hotel y había estado esperando, posiblemente para hablar con Arturo o enfrentarse al grupo, solo que el grupo se había encontrado primero con la gente de Trickler. O peor, de alguna forma, alguien los había rastreado hasta su hotel, donde cualquier cosa podría haber pasado.

A Merlín se le llenó el cuerpo de miedo mientras miraba la pantalla.

Gwaine y Kay estaban corriendo por delante de Arturo y los demás; al final, sus identidades como empleados de Arturo se habían descubierto. Estaban solo los seis en el lobby, Gwaine, Kay, Arturo y Merlín y luego Perceval y Owain al final, y el que fuera que estuviera rodando el vídeo y el recepcionista del hotel.

Merlín se sentó en el borde de la silla, dándose cuenta a tiempo y evitando caerse del todo, boquiabierto al ver la pinta tan horrible que había tenido después de que Trickler lo arrastrara por el escudo que no quería dejarlo pasar, cortándole con el equivalente mágico de cuchillas. Tenía el pelo hacía atrás, brillante de sangre, y en vez del típico brillo púrpura, parecía como oxidado, como si hubiera metido la cabeza en polvo de cobre. Estaba goteando sangre, dejando un rastro chorreante tras de sí, llenando a Arturo de sangre que le atravesaba la ropa.

Había estado sin vida, le colgaban los brazos y las piernas, apenas tenía la cabeza sujeta en el brazo de Arturo, a todo parecer a punto de morir, o ya muerto, solo que el rigor mortis todavía no había aparecido.

 _Mierda_. Merlín sabía que había sido malo; el dolor en ese momento le había hecho desear morir. No se había dado cuenta de que había parecido incluso peor de lo que había sido.

En el vídeo, estaban esperando a que bajara el ascensor. Perceval fue a colocarse al lado de Arturo, ofreciéndose a cargar con el peso de Merlín, con su cuerpo.

Casi tan pronto como dio un paso hacia delante, con los brazos extendidos, Perceval se echó hacia atrás, levantando las manos en disculpa. Lo que Arturo había dicho se había perdido en la distancia, ahogado por el ruido ambiental y un micro de móvil que no era capaz de concentrarse en una voz particular, pero Merlín no pasó demasiado tiempo preguntándose qué era, porque veía la cara de Arturo.

Estaba llorando. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas como ríos, marcando caminos entre la pólvora, la tierra y las manchas de sangre que le cubrían la cara. Tenía boca apretada en una línea temblorosa, con miedo, desesperación y angustia brillándole en los ojos, donde Merlín solo había visto resolución, determinación y valor hasta entonces.

A Merlín se le puso el corazón en un puño y se le apretaron las costillas tanto que juraría que había notado un par romperse, el esternón doliéndole en medio del pecho, como había dolido cuando había recibido una tanda de balas justo ahí, el kevlar aguantando contra los proyectiles de alta velocidad, pero sin hacer mucho por disipar la fuerza del impacto.

Volvió hacia atrás en la silla, sin querer ver más, pero incapaz de apartar la mirada, porque el vídeo era como un accidente de coche que hacía que todos disminuyeran la velocidad por la carretera y estiraran el cuello para ver mejor la carnicería, el metal doblado o el humo y las llamas, los cuerpos en camillas, rodando tranquilamente hacia una ambulancia que esperaba, porque no había prisa para llevarlos a ningún sitio más que a la fría mesa de la morgue.

—Qué mala pinta—consiguió decir Merlín, en un tono bajo que le chasqueó en los oídos. Miró a Arturo, que no había apartado la mirada de la pantalla, que no parecía ni siquiera estar viendo la parte en que las puertas se cerraban y Kay y Gwaine se quedaban atrás para echar un ojo por si acaso alguien los seguía, o la parte en que la persona que grababa apartaba el teléfono de golpe para que no lo pillaran. Era una mezcla vertiginosa de imágenes que incluía un borrón que podría ser una planta tropical, un bulto que podría haber sido otra persona y un primer plano borroso de una tela de flores cubriendo una silla o un sofá. Arturo tenía la atención en algún otro sitio, la vista desenfocada y vidriosa, húmeda con lágrimas que no le llegaban a las mejillas, con el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos y tapándose la cara con la manos, los dedos ocultando su expresión.

Merlín tragó saliva.

Hubo un largo silencio cuando la pantalla se puso negra, silencio que se llenó con algunos sonidos de ambiente.

 _—Le tiene cariño a su cachorrito, ¿eh?_ —susurró alguien cerca de la cámara.

Arturo se enderezó, incómodo, nervioso. Se limpió la cara con las puntas de los dedos en un gesto que podría ser más bien para librarse de una pestaña molesta o algo de suciedad que se le hubiera metido en el ojo.

El vídeo se apagó: el reproductor les mostró una pantalla en blanco con un triángulo que les ofrecía reproducir el vídeo de nuevo. Sin mucho sentido, hizo que Merlín pensara en YouTube. Le dio un escalofrío de pensarlo. ¿Y si estaba en YouTube? ¿Y si lo veía su madre? Tendría su...

—¿Lo entendéis ahora?—preguntó Bayard.

Merlín quería decir que no. Estaba desesperado por decir que no. Necesitaba decir que no. Por suerte, no tuvo que decir nada, lo salvó Kilgarrah al hablar.

—Por lo que respecta a cualquiera que haya visto este vídeo, la relación que representasteis en Argel no era, no es, algo temporal. Seguiréis con los mismos papeles desde este momento. Seréis una pareja por completo, estaréis juntos por completo, con Arturo en cierto papel agresor.

—Si tenéis algún reparo al respecto, guardáoslo—continuó Kilgarrah—. Desde fuera, que desaparecierais del radar después de Argel solo añadió leña y especulación al fuego. Habrás estado con Arturo todo este tiempo, recuperándote, y Arturo se habrá asegurado de que estas sano y salvo. Desde luego, en este tiempo os habréis unido más. Deberéis actuar como tal.

Merlín se arriesgó a mirar a Arturo y lo pilló apartando la mirada en ese mismo momento.

—Tendréis que estar cómodos estando juntos—dijo Bayard, enarcando las cejas de manera sugerente—. Eso no debería suponer ningún problema, teniendo en cuenta la preferencia por los hombres de ambos…

_¿Cómo…?_

La sorpresa de que Bayard supiera eso cayó por el agujero de las preguntas estúpidas, el aire malgastado y el hola, míster Obvio, porque Bayard era un maldito _agente secreto_ , desde luego que lo sabía.

Eso no evitó que Merlín parpadeara varias veces mientras lo que Bayard había dicho calaba y encendía sus procesadores mentales. ¿De verdad insinuaba Bayard lo que Merlín pensaba que estaba insinuando? ¿Estaba sugiriendo que Merlín y Arturo hicieran…. exactamente lo que Merlín quería hacer con Arturo? ¿Le estaba dando permiso para tirar a Arturo a la cama y hacer con él lo que quisiera? ¿Repetidas veces? Porque, sinceramente, aunque tener permiso estaba bien, no le importaba la opinión sobre el asunto de nadie que no fuera Arturo, y sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Arturo: había que esperar hasta que no hubiera posibles complicaciones para ellos.

Merlín miró a Arturo. Arturo miraba a… Merlín no estaba seguro de dónde estaba mirando Arturo, pero no era nada que hubiera en la habitación. Si Merlín lo pensaba en serio, parecía más como si Arturo estuviera haciendo una mueca, preparándose para algo, o temiendo que pasara.

—Pero. ¿Y nuestros rangos? Va contra las reglas, ¿no?—preguntó Merlín, incierto, de repente, porque había escuchado una tosecilla de Kilgarrah, vio la sonrisilla de Bayard y Arturo se levantó de golpe.

—Vamos, _Mer_ lín. Discutamos esto en otro sitio—dijo Arturo.

Arturo le tiró del brazo, pero Merlín no estaba seguro de que le funcionaran las piernas.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso—dijo Bayard, mirándolos alternativamente como si por fin hubiera entendido algo, y Merlín deseaba que alguien le explicara el chiste, porque nada le parecía ni remotamente divertido.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Merlín, con miedo de la respuesta.

—¿No lo sabías?—preguntó Bayard, enarcando una ceja imperiosa hacia Arturo, sonriendo con una petulancia que hacía que Merlín quisiera quitársela a golpes. Después de oír lo que Bayard tenía que decir.

—¿Saber el qué?—Merlín rechinó los dientes. Arturo le tiró débilmente de la camiseta, pero Merlín lo ignoró.

—Una de las condiciones para vuestro traspaso al Directorio era la liberación completa de las normas de conducta del Ejército Británico. Fue una cláusula con la que no tuve ningún problema, ya que jugaba a nuestro favor. Verás, si no tenéis la libertad de actuar cómo requieran vuestros roles, entonces no seréis muy convincentes, ¿no crees? Por ejemplo, no puedo tener al equipo en el campo preguntándose si deberían disparar o no, porque no es un disparo honesto…—Bayard hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros con cierta burla—. Desde el momento en que firmasteis los papeles, Excalibur fue libre para actuar bajo los auspicios y la protección del Directorio como agentes encubiertos de la Corona. Podéis fraternizar todo lo que queráis, y ciertamente espero que lo hagáis, si queréis mantener vuestras historias, y no habrá ningún riesgo para vuestros rangos.

Merlín no parpadeó.

Vaya. Eh.

Fraternización.

¿Qué?

La noticia caló poco a poco, palabra a palabra.

Desde la firma del acuerdo.

Ya no se aplicaban las normas de conducta.

No se podrían presentar cargos contra ellos.

Fraternizar todo lo que quisieran.

Merlín se giró para mirar a Arturo, pero todas las palabras que quería decir, gritar, se le murieron en la garganta, porque no tenía aire para decirlas. Arturo, el muy capullo, no lo miraba. De hecho, parecía un poco enrojecido, como molesto, como si nunca hubiera querido que Merlín se enterara de eso.

Si fuera verdad, y, por lo que parecía, Bayard no estaba de broma, _¿por qué coño habían estado aguantando?_

Todas esas frustrantes noches de dormir en la misma habitación que Arturo, separados solo por unos metros. Todos esos vistazos furtivos al culo perfecto de Arturo cuando se vestía por la mañana o se cambiaba de ropa. Todas esas veces en que estaban en la habitación y veía a Arturo concentrarse en los documentos que le hubieran dado ese día mientras Merlín fingía leer su libro de magia.

Un sonido ahogado luchó por salir de su garganta, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo.

¿Había… había cambiado Arturo de opinión sobre Merlín? ¿Sobre… sobre ellos? ¿Por eso no se lo había dicho? ¿Por eso había intentado sacarlo de la habitación antes de que Bayard pudiera revelar ese pequeño detalle?

La mente de Merlín estaba sufriendo un ataque de emociones; estaba contento de que no hubiera nada interponiéndose entre ellos, enfadado porque no se lo hubieran dicho, abrumado por su frustración sexual sin parangón y anonadado, porque, si Arturo lo había sabido todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no había hecho nada?

—Deberías leer toda la letra pequeña antes de firmar un contrato—dijo el comandante Kilgarrah, con cierto brillo divertido en los ojos, visible incluso a pesar de la nube de humo que salía del cigarro que le colgaba de la boca.

Merlín casi le levantó dos dedos, pero abortó el gesto a mitad y lo aprovechó para frotarse la cara.

Hubo un cierto ruido de pies moviéndose a su espalda, un toque ligero en su hombro que desapareció al segundo y un suspiro profundo. Merlín pensó que era el suspiro de alguien que sabía perfectamente que lo había jodido todo, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, a Arturo, y pensar que sí, que lo había jodido todo.

—Si no hay nada más…—dijo Arturo, sin aliento, como si acabara de salir a correr, con ese tono en su voz que venía de respirar superficialmente, intentando que remitiera el dolor en el costado por no haber respirado bien durante los últimos kilómetros.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Merlín pensó que Bayard estaba disfrutando un poco de más de su creciente miseria, pero reaccionó antes de que Kilgarrah les diera permiso para irse.

—En realidad, lo hay—dijo Bayard, abriendo un cajón a un lado de su escritorio para sacar dos carpetas, ambas con las palabras TOP SECRET grabadas, con firmas y el logo del Directorio en medio. Le pasó una al Dragón y dejó la otra al borde de la mesa.

Cuando Arturo no se movió, Merlín cogió la carpeta, la abrió e hizo una mueca cuando vio la primera página, completa con fotos. La cerró y se la pasó a Arturo hacia atrás.

Bayard enarcó una ceja hacia Kilgarrah. El dragón ya estaba repasando el documento, leyendo por encima el contenido.

—No debería resultar sorprendente que el Directorio tenga escenarios de contingencia para poner en práctica si, o cuando, se cumplan ciertas circunstancias. Una serie de eventos y rumores medio fundados han llegado a nuestros oídos, además de a los de varias agencias de inteligencia de todo el mundo.

—Quieres que repitamos lo de Argel—dijo Arturo desde detrás de Merlín. Merlín entrecerró los ojos y reprimió un escalofrío involuntario.

—Algo así, sí. Aunque la mayor parte de la gente que acuda a esta gala serán fabricante y proveedores legales, se nos ha comunicado que varios nombres asociados con el NOM como intermediarios estarán presentes.

—Fabricantes legales—repitió Arturo, neutro—. Eso será un problema, si pretendes enviarme… enviarnos. Hubo una pequeña presentación de proveedores de armamento militar en la base. Si no sabían mi nombre y quién soy antes, lo saben ahora, y conocen a Merlín.

—Nos hemos ocupado de ello—dijo Bayard, y Merlín se estremeció de nuevo, pero, esta vez, no fue un escalofrío de los buenos. Bayard sacó otra carpeta del cajón, esta vez una más gruesa—. Esto cubre tu historia en el ejército, incluyendo lo sucedido en la presentación, en la que varias personas fueron testigos de una gran discusión entre tú y tu padre tras los juegos de guerra.

Merlín miró hacia atrás. No recordaba que eso hubiera pasado y, por la expresión de Arturo, él tampoco.

—Varios agentes han asegurado la identidad de Merlín, y la del resto de tu equipo. No solo se ha revisado y redactado la documentación oficial y personal de la presentación, sino que se ha confirmado que ninguna de las empresas tiene ningún informe con los nombres de los miembros de Excalibur. Además, los que estaban presentes…

—¿Han sufrido un lamentable accidente?—preguntó Kilgarrah.

Bayard encogió un hombro.

—Si quiere ponerlo así. Piense lo que quiera.

—Mierda—suspiró Merlín, algo mareado de repente. Se removió en la silla he hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mirada de Bayard lo mantuvo sentado.

—No hubo fotos, cámaras o vídeo del evento; nos aseguramos de ello. El único nombre que le puede sonar a alguien es el del Arturo.

—Vale—dijo Arturo tras un largo silencio. La leve brisa causada por una carpeta al cerrársele revolvió el pelo a Merlín. Arturo no sonaba feliz.

—Tu padre ha aceptado enviarte a París para la gala en su lugar, usando como excusa un conflicto de agenda, y ha dejado claro a todo el que lo escuche que no le gusta tener que enviarte, pero que no tiene otra opción. Esto ha sido a petición nuestra. La señorita LeFay estará presente también, como la portavoz de la empresa. Debido a su autorización de seguridad, se la ha informado de algunos aspectos superficiales de la situación.

—Dios. No. Dejad a Morgana fuera de esto.

—No puede evitarse—dijo el comandante Kilgarrah, encogiéndose de hombros.

Arturo dijo algo por la bajo que solo pudo escuchar Merlín, que solo podía imaginar cómo se sentía Arturo en ese momento, por no decir qué estaba pensando.

—¿Tendrá vigilancia constante?—dijo luego Arturo, más alto.

—Desde luego—dijo Bayard.

—Vale—dijo Arturo de nuevo y, esta vez, sonó completamente furioso—. ¿A por quién vamos?

Bayard dejó caer otra carpeta sobre el escritorio, abierta en una foto.

—Jonathan Aredian.

ooOOoo

Merlín no le hablaba, León lo iba a matar y Morgana iba a pasárserlo de miedo jugando a ser espía. Arturo estaba seguro.

Tenían menos de una semana para prepararse; iban a partir hacia Paris en dos días para alojarse en una de las propiedades más grandes de los Pendragón, en uno de los _arrondissements_ exteriores, a un viajecito en metro al centro, o un paseo suicida en coche, dependiendo de quién condujera. El Directorio ya estaba llenando el edificio de vigilancia y seguridad y estaba enviado el armamento y la ropa que cada miembro de Excalibur necesitaría para sus papeles.

No iba a ser una misión de todo el equipo, iba a suponer más maniobras de reconocimiento, con apariciones significativas para que se vieran sus caras mientras que, a la vez, evitaban enfoques agresivos que los pudieran acercar a Aredian. Aredian no era del tipo de persona a la que te pudieras acercar entre la multitud; si quería hablar con ellos, lo haría. Teniendo en cuenta el historial del hombre, Arturo estaba seguro de que podría sacarlo de su concha.

Bayard había dejado claro lo que esperaba que Arturo, Merlín y el resto del equipo hicieran si entraban en contacto con Aredian. Eso tendría un papel secundario en comparación con el papel principal de Arturo: mantener su historia como el hijo capullo, orgulloso y malcriado de un pez gordo de una gran empresa que ya no podía controlar a su hijo, pero que no estaba dispuesto a cortar la relación del todo. Arturo estaba seguro de que su padre se pondría en contacto con él en algún momento u otro y que recibiría instrucciones sobre cómo comportarse, con quién hablar y de qué hablar, especialmente para que mantuviera vigilados a sus principales inversores y para que se arrejuntara con clientes nuevos y conocidos.

Puede que Arturo trabajara para el Directorio, pero aún tenía que pensar en el negocio familiar de los Pendragón, y ocuparse de él; tendría que ocuparse de esto con delicadeza si alguna vez esperaba poder tener su lugar en el negocio familiar cuando todo eso hubiera acabado.

Pero primero tenía cuestiones más importantes de las que ocuparse. Empezando por Merlín.

Arturo notaba el «que te jodan» en el lenguaje corporal de Merlín, un «que te jodan» que se hacía más fuerte y persistente conforme Arturo seguía a Merlín por el complejo, alejándose del edificio anónimo donde estaba el centro secreto de comunicaciones, alejándose de la caja de ladrillos administrativa  desde la que Bayard manejaba el cotarro. Merlín tenía los hombros hacia atrás, su andar era tenso, abría y cerraba los puños, y Arturo estaba seguro de que podía escucharlo rechinando los dientes.

Merlín era un poco más alto que Arturo, no lo suficiente para que supusiera una gran diferencia, pero, entre esas piernas tan largas, la rabia que le movía y la forma en que Merlín andaba carretera abajo, esos escasos centímetros parecían metros. Arturo le seguía el paso, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba acelerar solo para no perderlo de vista.

Suponía que, si no lo perdía de vista, en algún momento Merlín se tranquilizaría o Arturo averiguaría qué podía decir para resolver la situación.

No habría una situación si Bayard no hubiera abierto la bocaza. Sí, había sido una mala idea no decirle a Merlín que ya no estaban bajo ningún tipo de restricción respecto a su relación, pero no era como si Arturo lo hubiera mantenido en secreto, ¿no? Estaba ahí, en blanco y negro en el contrato que todos habían firmado, todos tenían una copia para leer y revisar, no era su culpa que Merlín no se hubiera molestado en leer la suya cuidadosamente.

Si eso, Merlín debería estar contento. No solo ya no tenían las normas de que preocuparse, sino que además tenían carta blanca para tontear por ahí, aunque fuera representando un papel, trabajando de agentes encubiertos.

No era lo ideal, Arturo lo sabía. Había tenido planes sobre cómo quería que se desarrollara todo esto. Había querido esperar a que se acabara el entrenamiento, no tenía sentido distraerse cuando tenían montones de material que estudiar y tácticas que preparar. Había intentado esperar hasta que estuvieran en Londres, en la privacidad de su casa, donde podría decirle a Merlín que lo había hecho para garantizar que nadie podría acusarlos por su relación ni crucificarlos por ello. Quería tomarse su tiempo para cortejar y seducir a Merlín, como Merlín debería ser cortejado y seducido, empezando con regalos, cenas y citas.

La revelación de Bayard aceleraba un poco el plan de Arturo y tener que retomar sus roles tan pronto significaba que tendrían muy poco tiempo para ellos, pero Arturo pensaba que podrían hacerlo. Podrían hacer que funcionara.

Excepto por el problema de que Merlín estuviera enfadado. Arturo deseaba saber qué hacer.

Por eso estaba persiguiendo a Merlín. Normalmente, si un miembro de Excalibur estaba enfadado por algo, Arturo los dejaba rumiarlo hasta que el fuego se apagara solo, hasta que lo hubiera solucionado por sí mismos y lo dejaran enfriar, o simplemente estaba ahí cuando necesitaban hablar con alguien o sacárselo de dentro.

Arturo no estaba seguro de por qué estaba siguiendo a Merlín en vez de seguir su modus operandi habitual, por qué se ponía en la línea de fuego para recibir de golpe la ira de Merlín, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con que Merlín era _importante_ para él, y estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de haber cagado su relación antes incluso de poder tenerla.

Sabía que debería decir algo para explicar por qué no se había aprovechado de que ya no existiera la amenaza de una acusación militar, y de la relativa privacidad de su habitación, para ceder ante la necesidad de _algo_ que había estado deseando durante meses.

Merlín.

El problema era que no sabía qué debería decir.

_Sí, lo sabía. Sí, podría… podríamos… ya sabes. Pero ¡hay cámaras, Merlín! ¡Tienen micros!_

En serio, muy en serio, Arturo no quería dar ningún espectáculo en directo para que lo viera algún capullo del Directorio en las pantallas de seguridad, y estaba bastante seguro de que Merlín tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero la excusa sonaba patética, incluso en su cabeza.

Si no tuviera tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza (la misión, que Morgana estuviera involucrada, las manipulación de Bayard, las manipulaciones _de Kilgarrah_ , las instrucciones de Uther, etcétera, etcétera) quizá podría ocurrírsele alguna explicación que no sonara cogida por los pelos, que Merlín pudiera aceptar.

Estaba en el centro del complejo para cuando Arturo se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía Merlín. No iba al comedor, ni a la zona de trabajo, donde tenía cierta privacidad garantizada después de que Owain lanzara uno de sus PEM en la zona como «prueba» totalmente inintencionada, del todo, ni a la salita de los archivos que hacía las funciones de biblioteca y estaba abierta para el uso exclusivo de Merlín. Merlín se dirigía al edificio que hacía las funciones de dormitorio.

Todo tipo de sensaciones retorcidas le hicieron un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué se dirigía Merlín allí? ¿Iba… iba a hacer las maletas y mudarse a otra habitación? ¿Iba… iba a marcharse directamente? Todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de sentarse y hablar de verdad sobre la magia de Merlín, sobre su habilidad, y Arturo no sabía si Merlín podía directamente teletransportarse, muy lejos, a algún sitio donde Arturo nunca pudiera encontrarlo.

Ese pensamiento le llenó el corazón de miedo absoluto. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Aceleró para alcanzar a Merlín.

¿No veía Merlín que Arturo estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos? ¿Lo que deberían hacer de todas formas? Le había perdido a Merlín que esperar, y Merlín había dicho que esperaría.

Quedaba menos de una semana para que escaparan del microscopio del Directorio. ¿Por qué no lo veía Merlín? ¿No podía deducir por sí mismo que Arturo estaba esperando el momento perfecto, cuando los dos pudieran estar solos de verdad, sin cámaras que grabaran cada toque, recogiendo gemidos que solo deberían ser para los oídos de Arturo y, más importante, sin la acechante presión de la «polvo-apuesta» del equipo, sobre la que se suponía que no sabía nada, pero en la que el equipo estaba apostando al día, si no la hora, en el que Arturo y Merlín iban a ceder y echar un polvo?

—¡Merlín! ¡Arturo! Hay algo que deberíais ver…—Gwaine trotó hacia ellos, medio riéndose. Cuando los alcanzó, dejó de correr y siguió andando, aunque con un paso rápido que lo mantuvo riéndose sin respirar mientras intentaba seguirles el paso. Merlín apenas miró hacia Gwaine, asintiendo en reconocimiento, pero con la mirada fija hacia delante, un misil dirigiéndose a su objetivo. Arturo tenía el presentimiento de que sabía quién era el objetivo, y no quería que fuera un pobre inocente que no tuviera ni idea de la furia que ardía en Merlín.

Aunque, si se trataba de Gwaine…

Arturo tenía un poco de miedo a esa ira. Nunca había visto a Merlín enfadado, ni una sola vez, y no sabía qué forma iba a tomar. Solo sabía, de la forma en que sabía cosas cuando se trataba de Merlín, que no podría dejar que nadie más recibiera los golpes de la ira de Merlín, no cuando sabía que él era de alguna forma la causa. No podía ser nadie más que él.

Arturo negó con la cabeza hacia Gwaine y esperó que, por una vez, Gwaine lo entendiera, pero el hombre era denso en las peores ocasiones.

—… es Owain, está haciendo un truco con una de las bombas mágicas de napalm, y…

Gwaine hizo una pausa, al darse cuenta por fin de las señales discretas y rápidas que le hacía Arturo, pero sin prestar la suficiente atención para descifrar su significado. Miró entre Arturo y Merlín, miró cómo este tensaba la mandíbula, cómo tenía las manos, en ese momento tan apretadas que Arturo pensó que debería empezar a chorrear sangre. Gwaine se giró hacia Arturo y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ahora no, Gwaine—siseó Arturo. Se soltó de la mano de Gwaine y dio un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, esperando, por el amor de Dios, que Gwaine se fuera. Cuando Gwaine frunció el ceño, Arturo formó la palaba _lárgate,_ girando medio cuerpo para señalar al lugar del que había venido Gwaine. Arturo vio al resto del equipo descansando cerca de uno de los edificios cuadrados, rodeando a Owain, con la mitad mirando a Merlín, Arturo y Gwaine.

—¿Os habéis peleado?—preguntó Gwaine, mitad divertido, mitad preocupado.

—Por Dios, Gwaine, estás siendo denso a más no poder. A ver si lo pillas. _Ahora no_ —explotó Arturo, enarcando una ceja en lo que esperaba fuera una innegable mirada penetrante, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que todo sonaba más a súplica desesperada.

Gwaine frunció el ceño, pero redujo el paso hasta parase, y Arturo notó cómo sus ojos le quemaban en la nunca hasta que Gwaine soltó una risotada, fuerte y divertida, y se giró para unirse a los otros.

—¿Quién tiene esta hora en la polvo-apuesta? ¿Soy yo, no?—se oyó su grito.

Arturo gruñó para sus adentros cuando la tensión entre los hombros de Merlín se acentuó. Corrió para alcanzarlo.

Merlín se metió en el edificio de las habitaciones y dejó la puerta le diera a Arturo en el hombro. Arturo corrió escaleras arriba, pero, de alguna forma, Merlín le llevaba medio tramo. El muy capullo no se daba tanta prisa en las carreras de entrenamiento.

—¡Merlín!

Merlín se paró en su piso y la puerta de incendios se cerró tras de sí. Arturo no recordaba que la puerta fuera tan pesada; gruñó al intentar abrirla, tensando el brazo y jadeando, y al final se abrió de golpe, con lo que casi lo tiró escaleras abajo.

El pasillo, con sus paredes de un blanco apagado y su suelo beige a puntitos, carente de toda decoración más allá de puertas, extintores y cámaras de seguridad, estaba vacío.

A Arturo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No podía respirar. Tenía todo tipo de sirenas de advertencia sonándole en la cabeza, y pensó que quizá debería replantearse lo de perseguir a Merlín, después de todo.

Había un silencio de mal agüero en el pasillo. Una de las deslumbrantes luces fluorescentes que había sobre su cabeza parpadeaba siguiendo un patrón cíclico y predecible.

Era como el escenario de una película de miedo, una de esas japonesas que daban mal rollo, en las que el desaventurado héroe, o heroína, iba por el pasillo de uno de esos edificio viejo, cortado por el mismo patrón que esos que parecían proliferar en todas las esquinas de todas las ciudades de todos los países, y las luces parpadeaban antes de apagarse una a una a su espalda, mientras dicho héroe o heroína andaba, el muy estúpido, lentamente hacia el final, en vez de correr hacia la salida más cercana y largarse de allí por piernas. Arturo estaba a mitad del pasillo antes de darse cuenta de que no solo las luces seguían encendidas, sino que no escuchaba sus propios pasos.

No escuchaba su respiración.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Arturo se aclaró la garganta. Tosió. El pecho le reverberó con el sonido, solo que no hizo ningún ruido en realidad.

Miró hacia atrás mientras caminaba, pero las luces no parpadearon, no se apagaron, y no salió ningún monstruo de las sombras ni de la oscuridad.

Por desgracia.

Arturo se paró ante la puerta de su habitación. Suya _y de Merlín_. Posó la mano un segundo en el pomo y se preguntó por el calor que emanaba.

Se preguntó por el humor de Merlín.

Arturo dudó.

Giró el pomo. No estaba cerrado, como había esperado. Empujó, pero la puerta giró con facilidad sobre sus bisagras, sin nada de la resistencia que había notada en la puerta de incendios.

—¿… lín?—dijo Arturo, frunciendo el ceño, porque no había escuchado su voz diciendo el nombre de Merlín hasta que había pasado el umbral de la puerta. De golpe, algo lo arrastró dos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación, como si fuera un agujero negro, la puerta se le soltó de las manos y se cerró de golpe tras de sí.

Merlín estaba con la espalda apoyada en el escritorio que había bajo la ventana, entre las dos camas, con las piernas estiradas con un pie encima del otro, los brazos cruzados, la barbilla baja y la vista fija bajo las largas pestañas, con una mirada que a la vez penetraba con enfado y seducía sin saberlo.

Tenía los ojos color oro.

Oro fundido, brillante y luminoso.

—¡Merlín!—le advirtió Arturo, mirando hacia atrás, la cámara de objetivo de ojo de pez y visión panorámica que había en la esquina, esa maldita esquina que rodaba cada segundo de su estancia en el campus del Directorio. Se movió para bloquear la cámara con su cuerpo y deseó que nadie estuviera vigilando en ese momento, que nadie revisara el vídeo y viera que Merlín tenía los putos ojos color dorado, y se diera cuenta de que Merlín estaba haciendo magia.

Casi perdió el equilibrio cuando se giró.

La cámara colgaba de la pared de un solo cable destrozado. Otros cables, uno lo suficientemente grueso para ser el alimentador, varios otros para el vídeo y el sonido, colgaban de un agujero que había en la cámara, balanceándose ligeramente.

Arturo se giró hacia Merlín, alarmado.

—¡Merlín! Podrían haberte visto…

—Me he subido a la cama y la he arrancado con mis propias manos—dijo Merlín con tono monótono.

A Arturo se le murieron las palabras en la garganta. Podía visualizar a Merlín subiéndose a la cama, estirando el brazo e intentando desconectar la cámara, lo había pillado en ello un par de veces. La imagen mental de Merlín cogiendo la cámara y arrancándola era más difícil de creer. Con sus propias manos. Separando la montura del poste de cuatro por cuatro, desgarrando los cables con nada más que fuerza bruta. Tragó saliva.

—Vale.

—John Smith es Solomon Bayard—dijo Merlín.

Arturo lo miró, inseguro, confundido, porque, de todas las cosas que esperaba que Merlín dijera, no pensaba que fuera a empezar con esa.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Merlín…

—¿Cuánto?

Arturo se pasó la mano por la boca, frotándose la mejilla y la barbilla.

—Desde que tenía siete años.

Merlín no dijo nada. Había un eco en el silencio que a Arturo le resultaba insoportable.

—Es amigo de mi padre—dijo, incómodo, para llenar el silencio.

—Vale—dijo Merlín. Ladeó la cabeza y asintió, como si tuviera sentido, como si lo entendiera. Quizá lo hiciera. Descruzó los brazos lo justo para hacer un ligero gesto en el aire—. ¿Y lo otro?

Iba a preguntar «¿Qué otro?», valiente y estúpido, como un idiota, pero algo de inteligencia volvió a él a tiempo.

—Justo antes de darle la lista a Kilgarrah, añadí un par de condiciones extra.

—Así que, ¿antes de la misión? ¿Antes de toda la mierda con Gilli? ¿Antes de dejar que unos rebeldes volaran nuestro camión y tuviéramos que volver andando? ¿ _Antes de besarme?_

Arturo hizo gesto de dolor, mirando hacia atrás. La puerta estaba cerrada y, mientras miraba, el cerrojo es echó solo.

—No te preocupes, nadie puede oírnos.

Merlín todavía tenía los ojos dorados, pero habían perdido algo de lustre, ya no brillaban tan fuerte y se veía algo de azul, como el cielo bajo el brillo del sol, en su mirada. Arturo pensó en el pasillo, en cómo no había podido oír nada de nada, y se estremeció involuntariamente.

—¿Hasta dónde afecta?

Merlín encogió un hombro y un poco de vergüenza se coló en su expresión.

—Puede que se me haya ido un poco de las manos.

—¡Mierda, Merlín! ¡Se supone que tienes que tener cuidado! ¿Esto es tener cuidado?—Arturo señaló a la cámara.

—¡A mí no me hables de tener cuidado!—explotó Merlín, apartándose de golpe del escritorio de un empujón, con los brazos a los lados. Dio un solo paso hacia Arturo—. He tenido cuidado toda mi puta vida. ¡Sé cómo tener cuidado! Pero ¿esto? ¿Qué es esto, Arturo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de las condiciones?

Merlín hizo una pausa, dándole a Arturo la oportunidad de contestar, pero no fue lo suficientemente larga.

—Yo…

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿He hecho algo? Has cambiado de opinión sobre… sobre nosotros, ¿verdad?—La última pregunta de Merlín fue un tartamudeo lleno de angustia que hizo que Arturo se moviera hacia delante como con un resorte y cogiera a Merlín de los brazos.

—¡No! ¡Dios! ¡No! ¡Nunca! Ni lo pienses, Merlín…

—Entonces, ¿por qué?—Merlín se retorció entre las manos de Arturo, intentando soltarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron pequeños y sin fuerza, un poco de energía que dejó las manos de Merlín sobre los brazos de Arturo, cogiéndolo con fuerza—. Pensaba… si no había nada que se interpusiera…

—Es este sitio—siseó Arturo—. Las cámaras invasivas estas de mierda, los micros…

—¿Y no crees que yo podría haberme encargado de eso?

—¿ _Cuándo?_ —preguntó Arturo con los ojos como platos—. ¿Cuándo, Merlín? Owain apenas ha tenido tiempo de construir un PEM y te han tenido estudiando todos esos libros hasta que estabas tan empanado que murmurabas sinsentidos sobre el café. Los amortiguadores de sonido…

—¿Te parece que necesito amortiguadores de sonido? ¿O que me preocupan las cámaras?—Merlín ladeó la cabeza como hacía siempre que pensaba que Arturo estaba siendo un idiota, cuando estaba a punto de explicar en todo detalle exactamente en qué estaba siendo Arturo un idiota.

Arturo no pudo evitarlo. Giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia la esquina con la cámara destrozada, sintiéndose un poco alucinado por la magia de Merlín y un poco estúpido, también, porque no había pensado que Merlín pudiera usar su magia para eso. Que _debiera_.

—Solo tenías que decírmelo. Podríamos haber tenido… podríamos haber. —Las mejillas de Merlín se cubrieron un poco de rojo, pero continuó hablando—. Podríamos haber tenido privacidad _en cualquier momento_.

Arturo negó con la cabeza.

—¡Asegurarme de que nadie te pillaba haciendo _nada_ es más importante! No quiero que te pillen. Te prometí que te protegería…—del Directorio, del NOM, de cualquiera que fuera a hacerle daño, pero Arturo no tuvo oportunidad de decirlo.

—¡No es cosa tuya decidir qué es lo más importante, Arturo!—Merlín le estaba clavando los dedos en el brazo lo suficiente para dejar marca.

 —Queda nada para salir de aquí, Merlín. Sin cámaras, sin micros, sin el Directorio...—Arturo acercó a Merlín contra sí, porque podía, porque le había calado la idea de que no había cámara, ni dispositivos de escucha, no había nadie más que ellos—. Quería hacerlo bien. Perfecto. Que estuviéramos en mi casa otra vez. Prepararte la cena. Invitarte a salir. Los dos solos…

—No soy una cría, Arturo. No necesito que me cortejen—dijo Merlín, pero la rabia iba desapareciendo de su expresión. Arturo notaba también cómo disminuía la tensión y casi pensó ver la más pequeña sonrisilla en los labios de Merlín—. A ver, estaría bien. Pero. Arturo. No lo necesito. Yo…

Merlín se humedeció los labios. Perdió la mirada y la fijó en la boca que Arturo, que perdió la respiración.

—Pero yo quiero…—empezó Arturo.

—Puede que la cría seas tú—lo interrumpió Merlín, con una risotada. Tenía el ceño un tanto fruncido y Arturo estaba desesperado por acariciarle la frente hasta que se relajara—. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, Arturo. No lo sabes. No tienes ni idea. Me estoy volviendo loco, estando aquí, compartiendo tu habitación…

—¿ _No lo sé?_ —Arturo sorprendió a Merlín con su incredulidad—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sé? Soy yo el que duerme en esa cama. ¡Estás justo ahí! No puedo dejar de pensar en meterme bajo las sábanas contigo, en tu cama. Me despiertas de madrugada, ¿lo sabías? Todos esos soniditos que haces. ¿Tú te estás volviendo loco? ¿Y qué crees que me pasa a mí, Merlín, cuando te oigo gemir mi nombre en sueños?

Merlín se lo quedó mirando.

—Yo. Yo no…

—Oh, sí, hablas en sueños, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, dando un paso más y soltando los brazos de Merlín para pasarle las manos por la cintura. Por fin había llegado del todo la información a su cerebro: no había nadie escuchando, nadie mirando. También se dio cuenta de que era el idiota mayor del reino, pero no lo iba a admitir en ese momento—. Nunca es nada claro. Ruiditos. Gemidos. Gruñidos. _Mi nombre._

Merlín hizo uno de esos soniditos, que fue directo a la polla de Arturo. Arturo eliminó el espacio entre ellos y Merlín dio un pasito hacia atrás.

—¿Sabes lo celoso que estoy? ¿De que un puto sueño te pueda hacer sonar así? ¿De tener que quedarme ahí tumbado y escuchar, cuando lo que quiero es estar encima de ti, haciendo que gimas más y más fuerte, hasta que _grites mi nombre_?

Había empujado a Merlín contra el escritorio. Merlín le pasó las manos por los brazos. Le temblaban los labios, y Arturo no podría confundir el escalofrío que recorría a Merlín con algo que no fuera deseo, no con la pura lujuria que le estaba oscureciendo los ojos. Pegó su cadera a la de Merlín, inclinándose para besarlo…

…Merlín le dio un empujón. Arturo se tambaleó hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos de golpe y sufriendo una segunda ronda lujuria al ver que Merlín tenía los ojos ligeramente rodeados con dorado y las pupilas demasiado negras.

—Merlín…

—¡No tenía por qué ser un sueño de mierda! ¡Podrías haber sido tú!—Merlín se acercó a él y le puso las manos en el pecho. Estaban cálidas. Arturo volvió a dejar de respirar al ver los ojos de Merlín, su pasión, su emoción, el dorado, el azul, el negro, y le dolía, esa necesidad que le llegaba al alma y hacía que el corazón le latiera en staccato, que hacía que la polla le palpitara en armonía.

—Podrías haber sido tú—repitió Merlín—. Cada noche. No algún sueño estúpido. Podrías haberme apretado contra la pared y metérmela. Podrías haberme aplastado contra el colchón. O esa vez en la ducha, cuando todo el mundo se largó y nos quedamos solos. Podríamos habernos ido al bosque que hay pasado el campo cuando nadie miraba, haberlo hecho contra un árbol. En cualquier momento, Arturo. Podrías haberme tenido. ¿No soportas oír cómo digo tu nombre en sueños? Podrías haberme callado…

Arturo se apoyó contra la puerta, sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado allí… ¿lo había empujado Merlín por toda la habitación y no se había dado ni cuenta? No sabía ni cómo se las había apañado, porque le temblaban las piernas como si hubiera corrido cien kilómetros y no le quedara nada de fuerza.

Dio gracias por la puerta. Era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

Merlín apretó los labios contra los de Arturo en un beso intenso que le puso el corazón en un puño a Arturo y empezó a mover las caderas contra Arturo en un movimiento duro que provocó que sus penes se rozaran entre sí hasta que todo el universo se le apareció a Arturo por debajo de los párpados, el Big Bang haciendo aparecer estrellas contra un manto negro.

—…podrías haberme pasado esto…—Merlín bajó la mano para tocarle la entrepierna, acariciándole la erección por encima de los pantalones. Le pasó los dientes por la garganta y le pasó la lengua por barbilla.

—…por la cara, habérmela metido hasta la garganta, empujado hasta que me callara…

Las rodillas de Arturo cedieron, pero no estaba seguro de si era por las sucias palabras de Merlín o por el movimiento certero de unos dedos largos y gráciles desabrochándole el cinturón, abriéndole el botón de los pantalones y metiéndosele en los calzoncillos para cerrarse alrededor de su erección.

—…podrías haberme tenido…

Merlín se apretó contra él como si intentara meterse bajo su piel, respirando suave pero desesperado contra su mejilla como un reclamo, y Arturo siguió esa brisa hasta alcanzar con los dientes el labio inferior de Merlín y mordisquear ligeramente antes de presionar fuerte y cambiar las tornas con tal velocidad y fuerza que casi acabaron los dos en el suelo. Arturo jadeó cuando Merlín se retorció, luchando para volver a tener el control. Le cogió las delgadas muñecas, esas muñecas delicadas, y las apartó, apretándolas con la pared.

—Te tendré—susurró, caliente, hambriento.

Toda la resistencia de Merlín desapareció, como si hubiera estado asustado de que Arturo fuera a apartarlo, como si hubiera estado luchando por ese momento y no estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo. Soltó un sollozo aliviado contra los labios de Arturo al escuchar sus palabras.

—Me tendrás—murmuró Arturo, más dulce ahora que Merlín no estaba luchando para soltarse. Subió la mano y le acarició la mequilla, le pasó la mano por el pelo enredado. La volvió a bajar un poco para rozarle los labios, suaves y enrojecidos, antes de recorrerle la garganta. Arturo lo besó bajo la barbilla, bajo el lóbulo de la oreja—. Todo. Soy yo. Debajo de la mierda del Directorio, de los papeles que tenemos que representar… debajo del capullo que te llevará de un lado para otro, que te hará hacer _cosas_ … seré yo. Yo. Soy yo el que te necesita. El que te mantiene a salvo. El que folla contigo. El que te quiere.

—Arturo—susurró Merlín, hecho pedazos, cediendo totalmente, como un maullido que se le escapó de entre los labios, labios que Arturo no pudo evitar besar, suave primero, para presionar luego con más urgencia, incapaz de evitar restregarse contra los pantalones de Merlín.

Merlín se desabrochó el cinturón de alguna manera, se abrió los pantalones y hubo un segundo glorioso, chocante y cegador en el que Arturo tuvo piel suave restregándose contra su polla. Le tembló la cadera. Jadeó y le dio un mordisco a Merlín en la garganta cuando este envolvió ambos miembros con largos dedos. Hubo un momento de éxtasis por la sensación, un sentimiento imposible cuando Merlín le rozó la punta, tocando el agujero y mezclando el líquido acumulado de ambos y dejándolos húmedos.

Arturo había querido que ese momento fuera perfecto. Lo había planeado, como había planeado su primer beso, pero eso no había ido según su plan, y esto tampoco, pero daba igual. Nada podía ser más perfecto que _Merlín._

—Arturo—susurró Merlín otra vez, con la voz rota, ronca, todavía subiendo y bajando con la mano sobre ambos, sin poder cerrar del todo la mano alrededor de los dos penes. Arturo embistió contra la mano de Merlín. La sensación chocante de los callosos rugosos de Merlín y la suavidad de su polla dándole descargas eléctricas en cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo.

La mezcla de caricias erráticas, embestidas y besos se suavizó hasta seguir un ritmo lento, lánguido que funcionaba para ambos, pero fue demasiado pronto cuando un gemido necesitado de Merlín acabó con la presión de sus labios, cortando la  abrumadora neblina de su mente. Las pulsaciones en el pene de Merlín contra el suyo fueron lo que desencadenó el orgasmo de Arturo. Merlín siguió acariciando hasta que la última gota de semen les hubo arruinado la ropa.

A Arturo le daba igual. Se dejó caer contra Merlín, ambos respirando con dificultad, con inspiraciones entrecortadas que tardaron largo rato en normalizarse.

—No te creas que esto significa que te perdono por no contármelo…

Arturo lo calló con un beso, y otro, y otro. Cuando se apartó, fue para ver a Merlín abriendo los ojos, todavía en un estado de aturdimiento post-coito.

—Aún voy a salir contigo. Habrá citas. Cenas. Cine. A donde tú quieras.

ooOOoo

Dos días después, Gwaine seguía dando por culo con la polvo-apuesta.

No es una cuestión de «¿Lo habéis hecho o no?», era más bien «¿Cuándo, exactamente?», porque, técnicamente, Perceval tenía su dinero puesto en la hora cuando habían visto a Arturo y Merlín corriendo hacia las habitaciones. Gwaine tenía el bloque de justo después, y había sido casi al cambio de hora…

Los seis (Gwaine, Kay, Merlín, Arturo, Perceval y Bohrs) estaban sentados en el VIP lounge del aeropuerto de Düsseldorf, esperando a que los llamaran para embarcar en su vuelo a París. Eran las diez en punto, hora de Alemania, y Merlín se mantenía las manos calientes con la taza de café que la había comprado Arturo en un puesto y que no valía todo el dinero que había costado, pero no había tocado el bollo enorme de canela que le había pillado también Arturo, porque no habían tenido tiempo de desayunar antes de tener que salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Tío, dudo que estuvieran mirando el reloj—dijo Perceval por lo bajo.

Merlín miró a Arturo. Iba «de uniforme», todos lo iban, vestidos para sus papeles de súper agentes encubiertos. Perceval y Bohrs, como los guardaespaldas oficiales de Arturo, llevaban pantalones y chaquetas, camisas ajustadas abiertas en el cuello, cómodos y relajados, pero alerta a la vez. Gwaine y Kay solo iban un poco peor vestidos, con pantalones y camisa, con sweaters de lana para mantenerse en calor. Como era muy probable que se hubiera descubierto que trabajaban para Arturo en el fiasco de Argel, más como asociados que como guardaespaldas, tenían un poco más de flexibilidad de vestuario.

Arturo llevaba traje de negocios completo, con el garbo de alguien que sabía cómo llevarlo y el ademán de alguien que estaba impresionante hasta lo injusto, incluso con la chaqueta un poco arrugada y la corbata un poco torcida. El traje era de Armani o algo así; Merlín no sabía cuál, aunque se suponía que debería saberlo, si lo que le había estado murmurando Arturo esa mañana iba en serio.

_—Eres tú el que me va a estar quitando la ropa, Merlín. Deberías saber qué marcas llevo._

No habían tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar para decidir los detalles de cómo iban a comportarse el uno con el otro, aunque Merlín no podía evitar sonreír de pensar en ello de todas formas, volviendo mentalmente a cada momento íntimo que habían compartido, aunque fueran pocos. El espectáculo que habían montado en Argel. El beso en el desierto. La habitación con los besos violentos, masturbándose juntos, deprisa, demasiado desesperados por estar juntos.

Aún lo estaban.

Tan pronto como Merlín había reparado todo en su habitación en el compuesto del Directorio, incluyendo la cámara, que había vuelto a montar, aunque sin activarla, y la montura, que había quedado como si nada hubiera pasado, se habían visto envueltos en un torbellino de actividad frenética que había incluido medidas y costuras, instrucciones y detalles de última hora, no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos hasta que Bohrs y Perceval los llevaron a su hotel la noche anterior.

Habían compartido una suite en el Hilton, demasiado cansados para hacer más que darse una ducha rápida, tan exhaustos que no había habido duda o timidez a la hora de desnudarse y meterse en la cama de matrimonio, tan blandita que bien podría haber estado empapada de una de las pócimas para dormir de Gaius, porque Merlín se quedó inconsciente en el momento en que su cabeza había tocado la almohada. Si había habido alguna discusión sobre quién iba a dormir en la cama y quién iba a dormir en algún otro sitio, Merlín no la recordaba, así como no recordaba haber notado a Arturo metiéndose bajo las sábanas a su lado.

Se habían despertado con Perceval dándole porrazos a la puerta para advertirles que iban a llegar tarde, los dos enredados entre sí, con Merlín acurrucado cómodamente contra el pecho de Arturo, que había estado totalmente grogy, adormilado, y había apretado a Merlín contra sí, con toda la intención de mantenerlo ahí, y un Merlín aún confuso y medio sorprendido habría estado más que feliz de haberse quedado así un par de horas, porque no había nada mejor que dormir así, en una cama blandita, calentito y abrazado a Arturo.

Pero Perceval tenía una puta llave de repuesto, había entrado y les había tirado un cubo de agua helada encima.

En comparación con el resto del grupo, Merlín pertenecía a un grupo de moda totalmente diferente. Sí, su ropa era de calidad mejor de lo que lo había sido en Argel, y no había ningún descosido ni deshilachado, pero bien podría haber estado completamente _desnudo_ , porque su ropa tiraban un poco hacia lo ajustado de más.

Pero era cómoda.

El silbido de Gwaine cuando había visto a Merlín salir de la habitación del hotel había sido suficiente para provocar un gruñido territorial en Arturo, lo que había hecho que la sonrisa de Gwaine se hiciera incluso más amplia.

—Bien, bien, veo que ya estamos en el papel—le había chinchado.

—Es demasiado pronto—había murmurado Merlín, todavía medio dormido, pasando por al lado de Gwaine e ignorándolo; Gwaine había hecho ademán de ir a tocarle el culo en ese momento. Si no hubiera sido por Perceval, puede que Arturo le hubiera pegado un tiro a Gwaine con la pistola que tenía en la espalda.

La mayoría de su nuevo armario incluía vaqueros y camisas muy del estilo de los vaqueros oscuros que le dejaban toda la cintura al aire y la camisa de manga larga y cuello en V que llevaba en ese momento. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero colgada en el borde del asiento, una que Arturo no aprobaba, porque era «demasiado abultada», así que en seguida había prometido, o más bien declarado, que se llevaría a Merlín a comprar otra tan pronto como volvieran a Londres.

_—¿Tengo que ser un mantenido?—había preguntado Merlín_

_Arturo había enarcado una ceja, apretado los labios y asentido._

_—Bueno, sí. Desde luego._

A su lado, Arturo estaba leyendo el periódico, la sección de negocios de un periódico alemán que Arturo estaba leyendo en serio, y no solo ojeando sin mirar, o usando como escudo contra las peleas de Perceval y Gwaine.

—Mira, ¿serviría de algo si partiera el dinero contigo?—preguntó Perceval, exasperado.

—He ganado yo, limpiamente. Me sentiría mejor si me lo dieras todo y admitieras que has hecho trampas—gruñó Gwaine.

—¿Y cómo he hecho trampas, exactamente? Fuiste tú el que fuiste a retrasarlos, a comprarte algo de tiempo…

Arturo curvó los labios en una sonrisilla, pero no bajó el periódico.

Merlín apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del mullido asiento, mirando al techo varios minutos antes de girarse. Subió las piernas a la silla y utilizó los brazos como almohada. Se puso se café entre las piernas y escuchó el crujir del envoltorio de papel del bollo de canela cuando casi lo aplasta con la cadera.

El resto del equipo se había adelantado por diferentes rutas. Geraint y Galahad se había ido con Owain y Lance para preparar la casa, y León había tomado un vuelo de madrugada a Londres para poder recoger a Morgana. Había sido la única manera de que León considerara siquiera no sabotear la misión en primer lugar.

Decirle a León que Morgana iba a estar en la operación había sido igual que golpear una mina sin explotar con un martillo.

— _¿Crees que pondría a mi hermana en peligro? ¿Que dejaría que el Directorio se encargara de su protección? No. Llévate a quién necesites y lo que necesites. Mantenla a salvo—le había dicho Arturo tranquilamente una_ _vez León se había quedado sin maldiciones._

Merlín no dudaba ni por un momento que Arturo dejaría la misión en un instante si fuera necesario para proteger a Morgana.

Arturo dejó el periódico y le acarició el pelo a Merlín, con suavidad excepto cuando se le enredaban los dedos. Era agradable, natural, como si fuera algo que Arturo hiciera todo el tiempo, y quizá lo hiciera, porque era del tipo táctil, menos cuando intentaba no traspasar la línea de la decencia.

Joder, menos mal que esa línea ya no existía. Puede que Arturo y Merlín solo hubieran compartido un par de besos acelerados y un poco de toqueteo desde que Merlín había descubierto que ya no había reglas y normas en medio del camino, pero daba igual. Cada mirada de Arturo que pillaba estaba llena de promesas de mucho más.

Era ese _más_ lo que tenía a Merlín sonriendo con anticipación cada vez que lo pensaba. Como en ese momento.

Arturo bajó un poco la mano.

Gwaine le lanzó a Merlín una sonrisilla y Merlín quiso contestarle «Venga, es todo show», pero no lo era.

Merlín se estremeció, cerrando los ojos y recordando lo que Arturo le había dicho justo antes de salir de la habitación del hotel.

— _Pase lo que pase, ¿lo que hay entre nosotros? Es real, Merlín. Nunca lo olvides_.

—¿Cansado?—preguntó Arturo, bajando la mano para acariciarle el cuello.

—Un poquito. Me habría gustado poder quedarme en la cama.

Arturo miró a Perceval, que se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, a mí también.

No estaban solos en el VIP lounge. Había un hombre grande con un traje gris pálido que parecía hecho a medida solo para poder cubrir su barriga. Había alguien más que podría ser una estrella del rock envejecida o un modelo retirado, si se guiaban por las enormes gafas de sol de diseñador que le cubrían media cara y la cantidad ridícula de joyas. Había una mujer de pelo negro, vestida con remilgo con traje pantalón y una blusa con algunos adornos más de los necesarios.

La mayoría de los asientos de segunda y primera estaban ocupados por ellos seis, y habría al menos un par de personas más en su sección. Cualquiera podría ser un espía. Merlín apenas pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. El Directorio lo había vuelto paranoico.

—Deberías comer—dijo Arturo, abriendo el periódico otra vez, pero dejó la mano libre en el cuello de Merlín.

Merlín no podría decir exactamente «Todo este asunto me tiene el estómago revuelto. A ver, ¡vamos a por Aredian!», al menos, no en público.

—En el vuelo. Lo estoy guardando—dijo, en vez de eso.

—Nos darán de comer en el avión, amor—dijo Arturo.

Dos personas más entraron en la sala, una pareja joven. La mujer, rubia, se estaba riendo de algún chiste, pero la risa desapareció cuando miró en dirección a Arturo y a Merlín. Hizo un sonido de desaprobación y le dio un codazo a su compañero. El tipo, alto y de hombros anchos, podría haber sido una estrella de rugby, y su sonrisa amplia y burlona se convirtió en una fina línea cuando los vio.

No podría ser reconocimiento; porque no había forma de que el NOM o cualquier otro hubiera mandado espías a ese aeropuerto específico, a esa hora específica y a ese vuelo específico para tenerlos vigilados. Al menos, Merlín creía que no. Los miró mientras se movían hacia los asientos más alejados que había.

Sus susurros eran lo suficientemente altos como para que resonaran, pero no lo suficiente para identificar las palabras.

Merlín los ignoró, y Arturo no pareció perturbado, porque siguió acariciándole el cuello.

—Pensaba que el vuelo no era lo suficientemente largo para eso,

—Primera clase tiene sus ventajas—dijo Arturo. Apartó la mano un segundo para pasar la página y dobló el periódico. Se quitó un trocito de hilo invisible de los pantalones antes de coger la taza de café que se había comprado para sí. Dio un traguito, lo dejó en la mesa y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, con la mano en el pelo de Merlín otra vez.

Merlín cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación e incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa.

Iba a volverse peor, lo sabía. Peor o mejor, dependiendo de la situación. Peor, por los papeles que tendrían que representar. Mejor, porque podrían estar juntos. Y peor, otra vez, porque las líneas se difuminarían, y Merlín no quería pensar en ello. Por ahora, todo lo que sentía era el calor de la mano de Arturo y la dicha que venía con ella.

—Vamos a tener que hablar, ¿sabes?—dijo Merlín en voz baja. Arturo extendió los dedos, rascando un poco donde el pelo corto se rizaba un poco en la nuca.

—Lo haremos—dijo Arturo.

Esa era la promesa que Merlín necesitaba. No presionó por un _cuándo_ , por mucho que lo quisiera, porque sabía que era impaciente, y sabía que presionar cuando ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cuándo cambiarían sus circunstancias para permitir que tuvieran una conversación tranquila era inútil y frustrante. En su lugar, se quedó como estaba, dejando a los dedos de Arturo lo llevaran a algún sitio entre totalmente relajado y casi inconsciente.

No podía haber cerrado los ojos más de un par de minutos antes de que llegara un embrollado anuncio por los altavoces. Merlín salió de golpe del estado en el que estaba, medio sorprendido, e inmediatamente lo tranquilizaron los dedos de Arturo pasándole las manos por el pelo. Merlín se enderezó lentamente, con cuidado de no tirar el café que se le enfriaba en la mano, y miró su alrededor en busca de un reloj.

—¿Qué hora es?

Arturo miró el reloj.

—Vamos a embarcar pronto.

Merlín asintió y dejó la taza en la mesa. Se levantó y fue a pasar entre las piernas de Arturo cuando este le cogió la muñeca. No fue brusco, pero fue rápido como una serpiente, y Merlín perdió el equilibrio y casi se cayó sobre su regazo.

—¿A dónde vas?—Arturo no levantó la mirada del periódico.

—Eh. El baño—dijo Merlín. Arturo relajó la mano, pero le dejó un segundo allí para recorrer la muñeca de Merlín con el pulgar y, al final, lo dejó ir.

—Yo voy con él—dijo Gwaine, levantándose. Arturo asintió una vez, de nuevo, al parecer absorto en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en el mercado de valores últimamente. Lo único que demostraba lo que pensaba de la idea fue una ligera tensión en la boca.

Habían hablado de esto en el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto o, más bien, Arturo había hablado y el resto habían estado de acuerdo. Esto no era diferente a cualquier otra operación militar en territorio enemigo; ninguno de ellos iba a ir a ningún sitio solo, ni siquiera al baño. Solo porque Arturo fuera lo suficientemente importante para tener guardaespaldas, no quería decir que Arturo no fuera a tenerlos vigilando también a Merlín, especialmente teniendo en cuenta los eventos de Argel.

El Directorio había escrito un pasado algo tumultuoso para Arturo: servicio militar superior, si uno podía llamarlo así después de varios incidentes de insubordinación, desobediencia de órdenes directas o incluso golpear a un oficial superior. Había suficientes citas para justificar su puesto de capitán (valentía ejemplar, servicio distinguido, actos de gallardía bajo fuego), y las suficientes quejas para apoyar la ira de Uther Pendragón por que su único hija nunca hubiera ascendido más que a ese rango en su carrera.

Una carrera que había acabado hacía unos meses por acuerdo mutuo entre el Ejército Británico y Arturo Pendragón, un licenciamiento honorable más o menos que había mantenido el nombre de Pendragón limpio solo como favor a Uther.

Merlín recordaba cómo había gruñido Arturo al leer esa parte de su historia. Al menos la historia era fácil de recordar, todas lo eran, porque no tendrían que ocultar su asociación con Arturo o inventarse misiones. Por lo que respectaba al equipo, seguían siendo uno, con el único cambio de que su nombre ya no era Excalibur, sino Gorros rojos; ya no habrían llevado pañuelos rojos, sino una pluma roja en las gorras cuando estaban de misiones; y que habían estado fuera de servicio un periodo indefinido de tiempo que podría ir de un año a semanas antes de convertirse pasar a ser empleados de Pendragón Consulting.

Kay se había ido con el pretexto de no enfrentarse a un consejo de guerra por asalto, mientras que la costumbre de Gwaine de aparecer borracho como una cuba a trabajar le había dado la puerta. Bohrs y Perceval eran ángeles en comparación.

Parte de sus historias, para explicar su desaparición del ojo público, era la espada de doble filo de la reciente aparición de Arturo en la fiesta de Argel. La otra era Merlín.

Ambas solo habían conseguido alimentar el disgusto de Uther Pendragón, porque Arturo estaba dejando de lado el negocio familiar y levantando sospechas de que estaba haciendo algo bajo mano en lo que respectaba a la empresa. El Directorio había plantado con susurros el rumor de que alguien había hackeado el código del nuevo sistema top-secret-pero-ya-no-tan-top-secret de comunicaciones, lo que al menos era verdad, lo que había tenido como resultado la pérdida de un trato multimillonario para Pendragón Consulting, obligándolos a empezar diseños de cero, y que la persona que lo había hecho había sido un ingenierucho de sistemas al que habían visto en compañía de su hijo.

Merlín hizo una mueca para sus adentros. Como si Uther Pendragón necesitara algún recordatorio de la interferencia de Merlín en los juegos de guerra, introduciéndose en el sistema de comunicaciones que había esperado vender al ejército, o alguna excusa para odiar a Merlín hasta la médula.

Gwaine se dirigió al baño por delante de Merlín, para comprobar que no hubiera nadie antes de hacerle un gesto para que pasara. Era algo a lo que Merlín iba a tener que acostumbrarse, tener que esperar que otra persona verificara la seguridad de una habitación, un baño o un coche antes de poder hacer nada.

Gwaine tuvo la buena educación de no decir nada, aunque se estuvo mirando en el espejo, murmurando sobre cómo tenía que dejarse crecer el pelo, y no habló hasta que Merlín estuvo en el lavabo enjuagándose las manos.

—A ver, ¿me estás diciendo en serio que no miraste el reloj cuando estabais, ya sabes…?

—Repártete el dinero con Perceval—dijo Merlín, agitando las manos y lanzando gotitas de agua en el lavabo. Le dio un codazo al secador para secarse las manos y se quedó ahí de pie, demasiado cerca de la ruidosa corriente de aire como para escuchar la respuesta de Gwaine—. ¿Qué?

—He dicho que he ganado ese dinero, que debería…

Gwaine se calló cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y se giró para ver quién era, con los brazos caídos a los lados, en una postura totalmente relajada. Merlín no se lo tragó; por mucho que Gwaine chinchara, se burlara, por mucho que todos supieran que todos en el equipo podían defenderse solos, tenían unos papeles que representar, por muy peligroso que fuera, porque lo que hicieran importaba, aunque no lo entendieran. Todavía no.

Era el hombre de la risueña pareja que se había amargado al ver cómo Arturo acariciaba a Merlín, que se habían puesto a murmurar por lo bajo y lanzarles miradas de la forma no muy abierta de mente de la gente malcriada y ensimismada. Se quedó parado en la puerta cerrada tras de sí, mirando a Gwaine como descartándolo por no ser importante y a Merlín con disgusto.

Simplemente se quedó allí.

Merlín se frotó las manos, fingiendo que todo iba bien, porque Merlín el hacker era un poco ingenuo cuando se trataba de seguridad y defensa personal, y dejó a Gwaine lidiar con la situación. Lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como Merlín el hacker. Listo, pero un poco idiota a la vez, como había dicho Arturo en Argel.

—¿Cuánto decías que dura el vuelo? No estaba escuchando en serio cuando Arturo me lo ha dicho.

—Un par de horas, Merlín—dijo Gwaine, en tono tranquilo y casual, como si no estuviera en medio de una batalla de miradas con un hombre más grande que él. Pero ni la mitad de grande que Perceval.

—Habrá desayuno, ¿no? Arturo ha dicho eso.

—Probablemente tenga razón—dijo Gwaine.

—Es decir, es un salto tan corto, no pensaba que lo hubiera. Ya sabes, en segunda no hay—dijo Merlín. Se rindió de intentar secarse las manos en el secador y se las secó en los pantalones antes de pararse delante del espejo para hacer algo con el pelo. Aún era lo suficientemente corto como para que los dedos de Arturo no hubieran destrozado mucho, pero lo suficientemente largo para que se notara despeinado, como si se acabara de levantar. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando arreglar algo del desastre, y desistió cuando lo único que consiguió fue ponérselo de punta.

En el espejo, Gwaine y el macho leñador seguían mirándose.

—Me acuerdo, tío. Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por eso, ¿sabes?

—Solo espero que la comida sea mejor—dijo Merlín, mirando de reojo a Gwaine en el espejo. Había una cesta de objetos de aseo (botellitas de _aftershave_ , crema de afeitar, pasta de dientes, cepillos de diente), todo en paquetitos pequeños, de un uso. Abrió una botella de crema de manos, pero apartó la cabeza de golpe; olía a fruta podrida.

—Nada que ver con la bazofia que sirven en segunda—dijo Gwaine.

—¿No?

—No. Te dan un verdadero plato de comida en vez de esas bandejita con compartimentos llenos de bocaditos de cosas que saben como si las hubieran sacado de un tubito. Y cubiertos de verdad también, no esa mezcla estúpida de cuchillo y tenedor.

—Me pregunto si tendrán huevos—dijo Merlín, cogiendo otra botella. Era enjuague bucal. Soltó el aliento tapándose la boca y se olió la mano. Olió el café. Se metió la botellita en el bolsillo para luego—. ¿Crees que tendrán huevos?

—Huevos revueltos, probablemente. Puede que algo de beicon canadiense, pero creo que eso es solo en los vuelos a Canadá.

—¿Y torrijas?—preguntó Merlín. Rebuscó un poco más en la cesta y encontró un condón tan viejo, que no siquiera se vio tentado a cogerlo. Gwaine no le había dado ninguna indicación de que quisiera que Merlín saliera de la habitación; si eso, parecía que quería que Merlín se quedara todo el tiempo posible, para ver qué haría el hombre.

—Puede que sean gofres—dijo Gwaine.

Merlín levantó un bote de betún y un trapito. Lo levantó aunque sabía que Gwaine no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién usa estas cosas?

La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez entró Kay, abriendo la puerta de golpe con la precaución de alguien comprobando algo y asegurándose de que nadie se escondía detrás para saltar sobre él. Hizo contacto visual con Gwaine y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Gwaine le dio la espalda al supuesto jugador de fútbol para mirar a Merlín y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Venga, vamos—dijo Gwaine, con tono calmado y neutro.

—¿Qué?—Merlín salió de su ensoñación en el espejo y se fijó en Gwaine, el jugador de fútbol y Kay, como si los viera por primera vez, pero sin entender qué pasaba—. Mmm. Vale.

Se separó del lavabo, se deslizó por al lado del hombre e hizo una mueca cuando lo oyó decir «Marica de mierda». Merlín tragó y aceleró, notando la mano de Kay en el hombro guiándolo mientras salían. Miró hacia atrás a Gwaine, pero el hombre solo le rozó el hombro (en vez de darle un golpe, como había sido su intención) y se dirigió a los urinales, y Gwaine se les unió dejando la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

Merlín le dedicó una mirada a la novia del tipo, pero estaba concentrada en una revista. Arturo, sin embargo, no estaba en su sitio, y Merlín entró en pánico, mirando a su alrededor como un loco. No se relajó del subidón de adrenalina hasta que vio a Arturo en la esquina, entre la planta de plástico que intentaba pasar por una palmera y un escritorio con todas las comodidades que un hombre de negocios en tránsito pudiera necesitar. Perceval estaba entre él y los demás, de espaldas a Arturo, con las manos juntas delante de un gesto sutil de _que te den._ Arturo andaba de un lado a otro, con el móvil colgado de la oreja.

No estaba hablando mucho, pero su expresión era dura, con un ceño un tanto fruncido que Merlín conocía y sabía lo que significaba: se iba a liar parda, puede que para ellos.

Bohrs estaba sentado en el sillón, en frente de donde habían estado Arturo y Merlín, vigilando la cartera de Arturo y la mochila de Merlín. Merlín se sentó, cogió el café y se bebió los posos fríos del fondo, deseando tener un _latte_ de Starbucks para quitarse el asqueroso sabor de la boca. Miró a Arturo un par de segundos antes de hacer contacto visual con Bohrs y ladear la cabeza ligeramente, inquisitivo.

Bohrs negó un poco con la cabeza. No sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Merlín se puso la chaqueta de cuero y rebuscó en los bolsillos hasta encontrar su móvil. Se lo dejó oculto en el regazo, pero cuando lo miró, no tenía ningún mensaje.

Puede que no fuera en el móvil.

Merlín cogió la mochila, una mochila del ejército destrozada que tenía pinta de que la hubieran metido en una cuba de ácido en algún momento, con todos los bordes deshilachados, las correas amenazando con ir a romperse en cualquier momento (una cosa más que Arturo quería reemplazar cuando estuvieran en Londres) y sacó un netbook brillante y delgado de color negro tinta. Lo abrió.

No había tenido tiempo de terminar de configurarlo con un sistema operativo nuevo y con protocolos de seguridad mejores, ni siquiera con una configuración de red que fuera básicamente imposible de hackear, pero se las había apañado para modificarlo lo suficiente como para que encenderse con una fracción del tiempo que solía tardar. Solo le llevó un par de órdenes en el inicio para evadir los altos costes de internet del aeropuerto para descargar su email.

Había uno de Freya; no lo abrió, mejor para el avión. Un par de emails de Will, uno de su madre. Un par más de cuentas fantasmas que el Directorio había establecido para darle credibilidad a su historia, y parecía que había un traficante de armas intentando atraerlo y alejarlo de Arturo. La fecha era de un par de días después de Argel.

Iba a tener que enseñarle ese a Arturo, más tarde. Puede que se rieran un rato con ello.

No había nada alarmante, nada codificado, nada en las cuentas de alerta.

Merlín frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirando la pantalla. Casi le dio un ataque por el anuncio de que su vuelo estaba embarcando, que sonó a todo volumen por los altavoces, y la mano que Arturo le puso en el hombro justo a la vez.

—Arregla esto—le dijo de golpe, poniéndole el móvil en la mano con fuerza. Merlín miró a Arturo mientras este rodeaba las sillas y se sentaba, tranquilo y sin prisas. El resto de la gente en el VIP lounge estaba recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo cola en la puerta hacia los asientos prioritarios. El enorme jugador de rugby del baño se unió a su novia y salió a toda prisa; la vieja estrella del rock/modelo pasado de fecha se levantó de la silla; y hubo un golpetazo cuando al hombre de negocios se le cayó la cartera. Se abrió de golpe y se salieron varias carpetas. El hombre gruñó de frustración, se arrodilló con dificultad y recogió los papeles en una montaña desordenada.

Merlín miró el teléfono de Arturo y lo activó con el pulgar. Había un mensaje abierto, con la sección de enviar rellena con los nombres de todos los miembros del equipo, incluidos los que estaban ahí con ellos.

_Traficante contratado a Valiant d segurata. Hay q acabr cn él antes de sta noche. Espero + info._

Merlín apenas consiguió ahogar un «¡¿Qué?!» sorprendido, convirtiendo sus expresión con los ojos como platos y las cejas enarcadas en algo menos alarmado y más divertido antes de mirar a Arturo.

—Haces esto a propósito para tenerme ocupado, ¿verdad?

— _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo arrastrando las sílabas, lento e impaciente. Se giró en su asiento para mirarlo y le hizo un gesto para que se diera prisa y se pusiera a ello antes de desviar la mirada hacia algo que había en la cabeza de Merlín—.¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por el pelo, revolviendo lo que había peinado en el baño.

—Y date prisa—dijo Arturo, quitándole de encima el netbook para dejarlo caer en la mochila de Merlín. Gwaine la recogió y se la echó al hombro. Apretó las correas.

—Ya, ya—dijo Merlín, presionando una tecla y tecleando un largo código usando el teclado numérico, para enviar el mensaje a todos los del equipo con un encriptado estilo Merlín.

ooOOoo

En ese momento, lo único que quería hacer Arturo era tumbarse en un sofá con Merlín a su lado, pegado a su costado. O acurrucarse junto a Merlín debajo del grueso edredón de su cama y maravillarse de cómo alguien con tanto hueso podía ser tan suave y maleable, cómo podía encajar contra Arturo de una manera tan imposiblemente perfecta. Quería estar con Merlín, explorar cada frágil parte de esa cosa tan nueva que había entre ellos, aprender todos los aspectos de Merlín que Merlín el soldado o Merlín su amigo nunca le habrían enseñado.

Hasta ahora.

Era increíblemente maleable cuando estaba adormilado. Amable, cariñoso, hasta encantador. Arturo nunca se habría atrevido a acariciarle la cabeza como lo había hecho en el VIP lounge, ni siquiera sabía si a Merlín le gustaba que lo tocaran así. Pero Merlín no había estado en contra. Había estado sensible al tacto, prácticamente había reaccionado a la mano de Arturo como un gato, moviéndose y acercándose para prolongar el contacto.

Arturo necesitar seguir tocando a Merlín, descubrir a qué respondía mejor, qué le gustaba más, pero se conformó con pasarle los dedos por el suave pelo negro que iba a necesitar un corte pronto, para que al menos fuera algo un poco mejor que la masa de pelo en la que amenazaba en convertirse. Quería _tocar_ , sentarse a Merlín en el regazo…

Pero, en vez de eso, estaba trabajando.

Mientras Merlín tecleaba en su netbook, lamentando que no le hubieran permitido traerse sus herramientas al avión, relegado a la densa tarea de hacer lo que pudiera con el software, Arturo estaba repasando los documentos que su padre le había enviado a través de Bayard. Había estado al tanto del negocio todo lo que podía mientras estaba en la base, pero ahora era el momento de sumergirse de lleno, porque había un montón de información que se había perdido, que seguiría sin tener hasta que estuviera de vuelta en Londres y ocupara su posición en la empresa.

En el paquete que Uther le había enviado había un par de sobres cerrados con su sello. No era ninguna sorpresa; a veces Uther hacía paqueteas para Morgana o para Arturo, con información que no estaba en el servidor de la empresa, a la que nadie tenía acceso, porque había usado sus contactos, tanto oficiales como extraoficiales, para obtenerla. Mientras que las carpetas contenían información que Arturo ya conocía, los sobres sellados eran específicos para el papel que Arturo tendría que representar en París.

Era una lista de personas con las que tendría que hablar, qué temas abarcar, qué detalles personales podría meter en la conversación para que lo miraran con buenos ojos y, en caso de que eso fallara, qué podría usar para chantajear (no, el término adecuado en el negocio era _coaccionar_ , o incluso más políticamente correcto, _convencer_ ) para que aceptaran lo que Uther quería. Nada fuera de lo común.

Hasta el último sobre, que contenía folios y folios de informes de vigilancia que Arturo ya había leído, en el complejo del Directorio, sobre Jonathan Aredian.

Nada era especialmente nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse por qué le habría dado Uther esa información, se dio cuenta de que la firma que había garabateada en el sello del sobre no era la de Uther Pendragón, sino la de Olaf Niedermann, y había un código del MI-5 en la esquina derecha de la mayoría de los documentos. Arturo se preguntó si era la forma de Olaf de disculparse por casi hacer que mataran a Arturo en el fiasco de Edwin Muirden, y un intento de camelarlo otra vez, en preparación para ver si se unía al MI-5 cuando hubiera acabado con el asunto del Directorio.

Un USB se cayó del sobre. No parecía nada especial, excepto por el hecho de que venía de Olaf, y de repente Arturo sospechaba de cualquier cosa que Olaf le enviara. Volvió a echarle un vistazo a las hojas con información sobre Aredian, notando diferencias sutiles, incluida una lista de asociados conocidos (ninguno de los cuales era nadie a quién Arturo conociera personalmente, aunque le habían dado sus historiales) y un inventario tabulado (basado mayormente en suposiciones) de los intercambios de armas más recientes que Aredian había promovido.

Arturo enarcó una ceja.

Ahora entendía por qué Uther estaba cooperando tanto con el MI-5 y el Directorio en lo que respectaba a involucrar a Pendragón Consulting en el asunto del NOM.

Arturo se había preguntado con anterioridad qué tendría Bayard exactamente para que Uther lo ayudara, ya que Uther rara vez hacía nada que no le beneficiara directamente a él mismo o a la empresa. O Bayard tenía a Uther cogido de tal manera que no podría soltarse hasta estar inconsciente, o lo había convertido en un tipo manejable usando hipnosis, pero, fuera como fuera, ahora Arturo tenía su respuesta.

La mayor parte del armamento que Aredian estaba “facilitando” con adquisición directa e intercambio era parte del arsenal Pendragón. De alguna manera, armas y tecnología Pendragón estaban acabando en manos del NOM, y no solo Pendragón Consulting no se estaba beneficiando de ellos, sino que además, por asociación, había bastante presión política que se podía resumir en «¿Y qué estás haciendo para evitarlo?» y que suponía tener que aplicar control de daños para sucesos y circunstancias que, con toda probabilidad, no estaban bajo el control de la empresa. Arturo se hizo una nota mental de no hablarle a Morgana del tema. ¿Los envíos se habían robado antes de recibir la firma del comprador, o después? ¿Cuántas cargas se habían perdido como resultado de los robos? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada a Arturo?

Entendía la necesidad de mantener esas cosas en secreto, pero que Arturo estuviera tan fuera de honda como lo estaba ahora era ridículo.

Arturo miró el USB que tenía en la mano. Era un pen drive de 4.0GB. Consideró meterlo directamente en su portátil, pero, viniendo de Olaf…

—Merlín.

Merlín hizo un sonidito flojo a su lado.

Si había alguna desventaja en estar sentados en primera era que los asientos eran demasiado anchos, con esos reposabrazos fijos que no se levantaban y lo separaban de Merlín, que estaba recostado hacia lo que era, en opinión de Arturo, la dirección equivocado, con el codo en el reposabrazos, la cabeza reposando en la mano y la frente contra la ventana. Tenía la mano izquierda sobre el teclado del netbook (que ya había crackeado para eliminar todos los programas espía del Directorio) y parecía como si estuviera a mitad de programar algo, porque el cursor estaba parpadeando al final de una larga línea de código que era básicamente una sucesión de letras «a».

Arturo sacudió la cabeza. Estiró la mano para separar el dedo meñique de Merlín del teclado. Merlín no se movió.

Fue una sonrisilla muy pequeña la que apareció en los labios de Arturo en ese momento, y observó a Merlín con tranquilidad por primera vez desde que habían salido de Alemania.

Las largas piernas de Merlín estaban estiradas hacia delante, metidas debajo del asiento de Bohrs. Merlín estaba relajado, suelto y casi tumbado con las piernas estiradas. Los asientos de primera no eran tan grandes, Perceval, que estaba detrás, se había quejado del ancho de los hombros al sentarse, pero Merlín parecía enano en su asiento, con espacio más que suficiente para ponerse cómodo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta el antebrazo y, como no se la había metido en el pantalón, se le había subido, por lo que enseñaba una luna de piel suave. La V de su camisa estaba arrugada y no había nada que Arturo quisiera más que inclinarse sobre él y lamerle la clavícula.

En vez de eso, Arturo movió la mano del meñique de Merlín y la metió por debajo de la camiseta de Merlín.

Disfrutaba tanto de poder tocar así a Merlín que casi le daba vueltas la cabeza. Aunque sería mejor si Merlín estuviera despierto.

Rozó con los dedos el tatuaje de Merlín, y Arturo tuvo cuidado de no levantar más la camiseta, para que nadie lo viera. Era _su_ tatuaje, igual que Merlín era suyo, y suyo era el derecho a verlo bien de cerca, para ver qué había decidido tatuarse Merlín. Arturo le había echado algún vistazo (en la ducha, cuando Merlín se cambiaba de ropa), pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo como quería verlo, con Merlín, bajo él, expuesto única y exclusivamente para él.

—No empieces algo que no puede terminar—murmuró Merlín adormilado, todavía con la cabeza baja, los ojos abiertos, aunque solo un poco, el azul brillante apenas visible tras la cortina de largas y espesas pestañas.

—Oh, lo terminaré—dijo Arturo con una sonrisilla, apartando la mano, solo para enganchar los dedos en el borde del pantalón de Merlín y tirar un poco. Merlín gruñó y estiró los brazos para desperezarse, lo que tuvo el desgraciado (o afortunado, dependiendo del punto de vista) resultado de levantarle la camisa lo suficiente para que Arturo pillara un vistazo de la línea de pelo fino y suave que le recorría el ombligo, lo suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Es esa forma de hablarme?—Arturo mantuvo la sonrisa y enarcó una ceja.

—Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable—se quejó Merlín.

—No podía estar siendo tan agradable—comentó Arturo—. No he oído ningún gemido. Y claramente no he escuchado mi nombre.

Merlín se sonrojó de una manera preciosa, pero al menos ahora estaba más despierto. Arturo levantó el USB para ponerlo entre ellos.

—Ábrelo.

Merlín, el muy capullo, deslizó la tapa del USB y extrajo el puerto USB masculino. Le dedicó a Arturo una sonrisa amplia.

—Toma.

— _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo en tono de advertencia, esforzándose por no sonreír.

A Merlín le flaqueó la sonrisa y cogió el USB, recreándose en el contacto con Arturo cuando este no lo soltó de inmediato. Intercambiaron una mirada, profunda, cálida e intensa, y Merlín se removió en su asiento.

—Sí. Abrirlo—murmuró.

Le arrancó el USB de las manos a Arturo, guardó lo que había estado programando, pulsó una serie de teclas demasiado rápido para que Arturo lo siguiera, y volvió al sistema operativo. Prestó atención a lo que Merlín estaba haciendo solo el tiempo suficiente para verlo conectar el USB (menos mal que netbook no había muerto de golpe al hacerlo) y oírlo gruñir ante la pantalla que se abrió, que empezó a pasar una serie de símbolos en vertical que parecían sacados de _Matrix_.

Merlín se frotó la cara con ambas manos, se las pasó por el pelo y soltó otro gruñido, y no uno de los que Arturo quisiera escuchar cuando estuvieran los dos solos, antes de poner la espalda recta y crujir los nudillos.

Arturo terminó de repasar su papeleo, lo guardó todo bien ordenadito, tal y como había llegado a él, con la excepción de los sobre abiertos. Cerró la cartera, la dejó a un lado, y se puso con los papeles normales de trabajo, como proyecciones de trimestre, finanzas o informes de inversión, que aburrirían a cualquier a morir, pero que también estaban disponibles para el público, si alguien sabía dónde buscarlos.

La azafata pasó y se marchó, llevando tras de sí el carrito del desayuno; Arturo le pasó la mano a Merlín por la espalda y le acarició en cuello con los dedos hasta que tuvo su atención. Merlín se llegó a girar del todo para mirar a Arturo, pero hizo lo siguiente mejor que podía hacer cuando estaba concentrado en su trabajo: medio giró la cabeza, con los ojos aún pegados a la pantalla, y enarcó ambas cejas, haciendo un pequeño ruidito que podría pasar como una pregunta.

—¿Quieres desayunar ahora o luego?—La pregunta no era si quería comer o no, Merlín iba a comer sí o sí, porque, si Arturo había aprendido algo de los hechiceros del Directorio, era que los hechiceros necesitaban combustible si querían poder hacer magia sin agotarse. No sabía cómo funcionaba para Merlín, parecía que no había dos hechiceros iguales, pero la mala costumbre que tenía Merlín de olvidarse de comer era algo que Arturo iba a tener que vigilar.

Merlín apartó la mirada del netbook con un ruidito que, en opinión de Arturo, sonó como velcro despegándose, vio la bandeja que la mesita de Arturo y volvió al trabajo.

—Ah. Mmm. Nnnnn. Acabo ya.

Un «acabo ya» de Merlín podría significar cualquier cosa entre cinco minutos y cinco horas, pero, esta vez, Arturo le dio el beneficio de la duda y sacudió la cabeza hacia la azafata, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Podrías mantener esto caliente durante quince minutos más?

—Claro, señor—dijo la azafata, con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa que decía «Sois adorables». Se fue por el pasillo para dejar la comida.

Arturo miró a Merlín un momento, memorizando la curvita de sus labios cuando estaba concentrado, el ceño fruncido, cómo se le enarcaba una ceja cuando estaba haciendo cálculos, cómo se chupaba el labio inferior y se lo mordía cuando estaba frustrado, pero nunca lo admitiría. Echó los hombros hacia atrás un poco y se inclinó hacia delante, incómodo, porque los asientos de primera no estaban hechos en realidad para los negocios, por no decir para el tipo de trabajo que Merlín estaba haciendo, que solo él podía hacer. Distraído, Arturo pensó que debería vender su casa y comprar una más grande, una con suficiente espacio para que los dos trabajaran, para así poder echarle un vistazo a Merlín y traerlo de vuelta cuando estuviera aislándose del mundo como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Arturo lo dejó trabajar.

El desayuno consistió en huevo revueltos, un poco aguados, salchichas, un poco cocinadas de más, con un salsa de tomate que estaba bastante buena, un panecillo caliente que se desintegró cuando Arturo untó la crema de mantequilla y un vasito con frutas exóticas frescas que se pasaba un poco con el kiwi y las uvas y no tenía las suficientes fresas. El café estaba bueno y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salirse de la taza y darle un tortazo a alguien, y medio deseaba que no fuera una metáfora, porque las miradas que le estaba echando el tipo del rugby que tenía una fila más adelante y dos asientos más allá estaban empezando a enfadarlo.

Arturo apenas podía contenerse para no devolverle las miradas. Estaba haciendo el papel de un capullo arrogante y malcriado, era responsabilidad de sus guardaespaldas ocuparse de cualquier amenaza mientas el pasaba por encima de los cadáveres de cualquier gilipollas integral que intentara hacerle daño.

Se había dado cuenta de cómo la pareja los había mirado en el VIP lounge. No era la primera ni la última vez que alguien los miraba y hacía comentarios. Estaba acostumbrado, aunque no le gustara, pero había poco más que pudiera hacer, aparte de devolverla cuando intentaban ir a por él.

O a por Merlín. O Gwaine. O Perceval. Aunque Arturo se preguntaba cómo, exactamente, no se había dado cuenta de lo de Perceval.

De lo que sí se había dado cuenta era de cómo el jugador de rugby había ido al baño siguiendo a Merlín y a Gwaine. La mirada en sus ojos en ese momento no había sido de asco, sino de determinación e intención, las cuales se habían visto frustradas por Gwaine. Esa actuación, eso y mirarlo todo por encima del hombro con desdén que habían hecho cuando habían entrado en el VIP lounge, era para tapar algo. No sabía quién era el hombre, para quién trabajaba, o cómo habían acabado en su vuelo, pero estaba seguro de que Bayard había filtrado la información de alguna forma, y que el hombre era o NOM o un agente trabajando para un traficante de armas que quería hacerse con Merlín.

Arturo quería preguntarle a Merlín si podía hackear los archivos de vuelo del aeropuerto y descubrir cuándo habían comprado sus billetes esos dos, pero Merlín estaba hasta los codos en ese momento. Parecía que Gwaine había tenido la misma idea, porque fue hacia la parte delantera para usar el baño, charlar con una azafata y comprobar la lista de pasajeros. Una lista de pasajeros que la azafata le había dado.

Arturo intentó no poner los ojos en blanco. Gwaine se estaba moviendo por el mundo de los espías como pez en el agua, un James Bond más seguro que el propio James Bond, si eso fuera posible. Siempre y cuando no se enamorara de una chica (o un chico) que lo fuera a vender a los malos, todo iría bien.

Volvió un par de minutos después, rodeó el respaldo de Arturo con los brazos y se inclinó.

—Tenía razón. Reservaron anoche, pagaron extra, han llegado esta mañana con conexión desde Praga. Su equipaje no llegó, solo tienen la maleta de mano.

—¿Nombres?

—Y una mierda sé cómo pronunciar eso—murmuró Gwaine con un gesto manual. Arturo le dio el móvil. Ya había hecho un par de fotos y se las habían enviado al comandante Kilgarrah antes de que el avión despegara, pero los nombres tendrían que esperar hasta que Merlín terminara con el USB o hasta que aterrizaran—. No están siendo nada sutiles.

—Ni de lejos—dijo Arturo, mirando los nombres en el móvil. Ninguno le era familiar, y eso quería decir que, o era seudónimos, o estaban lo suficientemente abajo en el tótem proverbial que no era indispensables si fallaban en lo que fuera que les habían encomendado. Asintió hacia Gwaine, que se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

La azafata volvió con el plato de Merlín, dedicándole a Arturo una sonrisilla y una ceja enarcada inquisitiva. Arturo le hizo un gesto para que se llevara su bandeja, dejando la de Merlín en su mesita por el momento.

—Vale… creo que tengo…—Merlín hizo una pausa, con una mano sobre el teclado y los labios fruncidos en un gesto de _espera, eso no es_ , frunciendo el ceño pensativo, como diciendo _no, esto debería funcionar, un segundo_. Inmediatamente, dejó el netbook de lado y se agachó para coger la mochila y sacar los auriculares de su iPod—. Vas a necesitarlos. Hay un par de vídeos y al menos un audio adjunto por ahí y… ¿eso es el desayuno?

—Sí, Merlín—dijo Arturo, quitándole el netbook y dejando la bandeja en la mesa de Merlín—. Ahora come. Cuando acabes, hay algo que necesito que hagas.

—Podría…

—Come.

Arturo desenredó el cable de los auriculares y los enchufó en el netbook, tecleando por el documento electrónico que Olaf le había enviado. Era muy del estilo de los otros documentos que había recibido de Olaf, estaba organizado del mismo modo, y contenía mucha de la misma información que ya tenía, lo que incluía vídeos de más encuentros de las Fuerzas Armadas con asociados del NOM. Solo que ahora no eran únicamente los americanos los que habían intercambiado fuego con ellos.

Uno de los vídeos empezaba tras un ataque a una base de fuerzas de paz canadienses en el desierto, que consistía más en una unidad hospitalaria que una base de ataque o de fuerzas avanzadas. El vídeo, movido, estaba grabado bajo la luz de una humeante puesta de sol, y el cielo era una gran mancha gris por detrás de un edificio central que ardía, un edificio central que se desmoronaba, no por el constante fuego rojo y naranja, sino por fuego que brillaba en azul y blanco.

El fuego le resultaba familiar. ¿Cuántas veces les habían lanzado algo así los hechiceros del Directorio en el campo de entrenamiento?

Había otros vídeos parecidos en la misma sección de los archivos, pero en bases diferentes: una bajo bandera británica, y la otra en una estación de socorro dirigida por franceses. Debajo había una lista de otros ataques similares que parecían haber tenido lugar tanto en bases aliadas como rebeldes.

Parecía que los del NOM tenían para todos los bandos. Arturo leyó los comentarios bajo los vídeos y colocó en un mapa mental la situación de cada ataque. Entre las fechas y las localizaciones, Arturo pudo solo determinar que los ataques eran totalmente aleatorios, totalmente premeditados y posiblemente el resultado de información o ayuda de dentro. Hizo clic en un enlace descolorido y enarcó una ceja cuando repasó el contenido. Era una lista de todo el equipo que se había «perdido», declarado de manera oficial como dañado o destruido, tras los ataques a las bases aliadas.

La mayoría del equipo que se había perdido era equipo Pendragón que se había envido, y recibido, a dos días del ataque.

—Vale. —Merlín se lavó las manos en la toallita húmeda que venía con la bandeja. Arturo miró el plato y asintió aprobador al ver que, por una vez, Merlín se había comido todo en vez de tomar solo unos bocaditos—. ¿Qué era eso que querías que hiciera?

Arturo le dio el móvil sin ningún comentario y siguió leyendo los documentos.

Aún estaba leyendo cuando Merlín le devolvió el móvil, girándose en su asiento para inclinarse sobre Arturo y metiéndole el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con «Enviado», disimulado con un beso en la mejilla. Arturo le cogió del brazo antes de que Merlín pudiera alejarse y lo mantuvo firme donde estaba.

Por mucho que Arturo quisiera saber cómo podía Merlín enviar mensajes cuando estaban bien lejos del rango de cualquier torre de telefonía (¿Quizá algo que ver con el wifi abierto del avión o de los teléfonos de vuelo?), el aliento cálido de Merlín le rozaba la mejilla, una distracción que le robaba las palabras. Llegó con el rojo en las mejillas, una sonrisilla segura y una inclinación de cabeza invitadora.

Arturo odiaba hacerlo, pero en vez de ceder, se quitó los auriculares, cerró el netbook y se los lanzó a Merlín, que frunció el ceño y los labios. Sus labios pedían que lo besara, pero Arturo se dio puntos por ser capaz de resistir la tentación.

—Bloquea esto.

Merlín se volvió a sentar en su asiento, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Desconectó el cable del netbook, lo abrió e hizo lo que fuera que tenía que hacer para bloquear el USB y el propio ordenador.

—Idiota—murmuró por lo bajo.

Arturo sonrió.

La información sobre los ataques que le había pasado Olaf no estaba en el dossier del Directorio, lo que podía ser porque la gente de Bayard no la conociera, la estuvieran reteniendo, no la consideraran importante para la misión de Arturo, o porque estuviera teniendo lugar algún tipo de traiciones interdepartamentales. Fuera lo que fuese, había partes que le resultaban útiles a Arturo, especialmente, la presencia de la CIA en Paris en la gala, y la larga ficha del intermediario de traficantes de armas, un intermediario que estaría protegido por Michael Valiant.

Arturo asumió que que Uther Pendragón te pusiera en la lista negra solo se podía interpretar como una buena referencia para la gente que trabajaba en el lado dudoso de la ley, pero sin importar cómo hubiera conseguido Valiant el trabajo, iba a ser un problema para el equipo.

Y más importante, para Merlín. La historia de Merlín era simple. Nunca había estado en las Fuerzas Armadas.

Valiant podía acabar con eso, podía hundir la misión desde el principio, con una única palabra.

La llamada que había recibido de Kilgarrah se había limitado a «Esto es solo un aviso; no esperamos que tengas que hacer nada, pero en caso de que esa situación sea insostenible, deberías estar preparado para actuar…».

Y ese tipo de afirmación por parte del Dragón significaba que no tenía muy buena opinión de las habilidades del Directorio para ocuparse de la situación, y o bien estaba implícito un «He mandado refuerzos» o un «Espero que lidies tú con ello». De cualquier manera, se resumía en que Valiant era un problema, y uno grande, si resultaba que se presentaba en la gala como guardaespaldas. Por fortuna, no hacía mucho que lo habían contratado y lo más probable era que no hubiera escuchado el nombre de Merlín por ahí.

Todavía.

A Arturo empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de intentar organizar todas las estrategias posibles para las diferentes situaciones que podrían surgir en ese desastre que iba a ser su tarde, una reunión de algunos de los hombres y mujeres más ricos metidos en negocios dudosamente legales o abiertamente ilegales, cuidando las relaciones con clientes nuevos y viejos, vigilando a Morgana y a Merlín, y estando listo para acabar con Michael Valiant sin comprometer la historia de nadie.

Merlín le dio un golpecito suave. Arturo levantó la cabeza. Merlín tenía una botella de agua en una mano y una caja de paracetamol en la otra.

—Sí—dijo Arturo en voz baja, medio riéndose—. Me vendría bien.

ooOOoo

El avión aterrizó en De Gaulle sin incidentes.

Lo mismo no se pudo decir de intentar salir del propio aeropuerto, aunque el retraso inicial fue más bien a causa de los problemas y atascos normales del aeropuerto. La espera en la cinta de recogido de equipaje se debió al hecho de que una cuarta parte de la zona estaba bajo construcción y a que, por alguna razón dos vuelos diferentes tenían su equipaje en el mismo sitio a la vez, por lo que la siguiente hora se convirtió en una misión de rescate y expedición.

Arturo no intentó recuperar su equipaje, apartándose para contestar su móvil a la sombra de Bohrs mientras Perceval mantenía a Merlín alejado de la multitud a pesar de las quejas de Merlín («¡Pero no vas a saber qué bolsa es la mía!» «La cogeremos, Merlín», fue la contestación resignada de Kay.). Eso dejó a Merlín dando vueltas sintiéndose un poco inútil y nervioso, porque no estaba acostumbrado a esperar a que otros se ocuparan de sus cosas por él. Las semanas de entrenamiento en el complejo del Directorio no le habían preparado ni de lejos para que una fuerza de seguridad lo moviera de un lado a otro, algo con lo que Arturo parecía totalmente cómodo.

Pero, en fin, él era el capitán Idiota.

No había ni rastro del jugador de rugby y su novia-cómplice-cubierta, pero Gwaine había descubierto que los dos habían embarcado tras una conexión de último minuto y que su equipaje no habría llegado de todas formas. Solo porque no estuvieran atrapados con el resto de los pasajeros esperando sus bolsas y, según Arturo, el equipaje de primera saldría primero del avión, no quería decir que no fueran a estar en algún otro sitio al otro lado del aeropuerto, esperándolos.

Merlín no sabía en qué había estado pensando el hombre, entrando de golpe en el baño VIP en Alemania. ¿Cuál había sido su plan? ¿Asaltar a Merlín? ¿Secuestrarlo? Daba igual qué ridícula razón se le ocurriera, no había respuesta, porque arrinconar a alguien al otro lado de la seguridad del aeropuerto parecía una gilipollez, por lo que respectaba a Merlín. La batalla de miradas los había avisado, con cierta obviedad, de que algo iba a pasar, o al menos había avisado a Gwaine, que era el único que se suponía que tenía que estar prestando atención.

Fuera lo que fuera que fuese a pasar.

Merlín se sentó en una silla de plástico, de un color anaranjado chillón y que estaba moldeada para un culo mucho más redondo que el suyo, y rebuscó por la mochila hasta encontrar su iPod. Era su iPod de verdad, con su música y eso, y había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido oportunidad de escuchar algo que no fuera el discurso monótono de un supuesto «profesor» del Directorio. Repasó su lista de reproducción, desenredó el nudo de cables de los auriculares (había alguna ley universal que decía que todos los cables tenían que enredarse, daba igual el cuidado con el que se guardaran y enrollaran) y lo encendió.

Sin embargo, solo se puso un auricular. Quería prestar atención.

Arturo se paró delante de él, dejó su cartera y cambió el móvil de una oreja a la otra. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, dejó caer la mano y se quedó allí de pie, con el músculo de la barbilla palpitándole con la precisión de un metrónomo mientras escuchaba las noticias. Mientras escuchaba, le dio un empujoncito a su cartera hasta dejarla entre las piernas de Merlín y se giró para responderle a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

—No, no creo. —Hizo una pausa—. Es posible.

Arturo miró el reloj con un giro de muñeca y, de nuevo, le saltó el músculo de la barbilla y un frente de tormenta la oscureció los ojos.

—No estoy listo… No. No puedes dejar que…

Kay volvió con dos maletas; volvió a la cinta de equipaje para recoger el resto.

—¿Que qué?—preguntó Arturo, con cierta más vehemencia de lo usual—. Ella… por el amor de Dios. Desde luego que… No, espera. No tengo especificaciones… Sí, he trabajado con menos… Vale. De acuerdo. Déjalo por ahora. ¿Nos encontraremos allí? ¿Y nuestro equipaje? Te darás cuenta de que eso no nos deja mucho tiempo.

Kay y Gwaine volvieron un minuto más tarde, con el resto del equipaje en un carrito. Bohrs y Perceval estaban intentando que no pareciera que mostraban interés en la conversación que Arturo estaba teniendo, mientras Gwaine y Kay se quedaba ahí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, preguntándose a qué se debía el retraso. La única persona que podría escuchar abiertamente la conversación de Arturo sin consecuencias era Merlín, y solo porque Arturo le estaba acariciando el pie con el suyo mientras hablaba y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Merlín lo escuchara.

—De acuerdo—dijo Merlín. Colgó. Tenía los labios apretados, pensativos, y miró a la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que se apagó para ahorrar batería, pero antes de poder decir nada, el móvil volvió a vibrar y apareció un mensaje en la pantalla. Tocó el botón de en medio y, después de leerlo, entrecerró los ojos con disgusto.

—Tengo una reunión—dijo Arturo, bajando la cabeza para mirar a Merlín y, cuando Merlín no reaccionó, le quitó el auricular que todavía tenía en el oído.

—Au.

—He dicho que tengo una reunión a la que ir. Vas a ir a la casa con León y Kay, ¿vale?

Merlín encogió un hombro, sin preocuparse.

—Sí, vale.

No necesitaba un cartel luminoso en la frente de Arturo para saber que Arturo no tenía una reunión a la que ir y que estaba pasando algo por detrás que el Directorio no podía controlar por sí mismo, o no habrían llamado a Arturo, directamente. Se levantó, enrolló el iPod con los auriculares y se estremeció cuando Arturo le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo acercó contra sí lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Valiant—susurró a la vez que lo besaba.

De golpe, Arturo se separó y se giró para liderar la marcha hacia la salida de la zona de recogida de equipaje. Perceval lo alcanzó con facilidad, incluso se le adelantó un poco, y asintió cuando Arturo lo dirigió a la puerta donde los iban a recoger los demás. Bohrs se pegó a los talones de Merlín mientras caminaban, enarcando las cejas como diciendo «Venga, date prisa».

Merlín entendía la urgencia. De verdad que sí. Si se fiaba de los trozos inconexos de conversación y la tensión en la mandíbula de Arturo, había muchas posibilidades de que el tema de Valiant fuera apremiante, del tipo _lidia con él o lo ejecutaremos_. Por alguna razón, la tarea había recaído en Arturo.

Y Merlín no quería que los separaran. Arturo no iría solo; tendría a Perceval, Bohrs, Gwaine y más gente para cubrirle las espaldas en el punto de encuentro donde fuera que tuviera lugar la operación. Era lo suficientemente malo que fuera a ser a plena luz del día cuando alguien podía ver al equipo en acción y probablemente identificarlo, pero lo peor era que Merlín no estaría con ellos para ayudar si fuera necesario.

Ni siquiera podía quejarse. No en público. Seguro que Arturo podría inventarse alguna excusa para que Merlín fuera con él a una reunión de negocios…

Las puertas se abrieron y Merlín salió al aire fresco de humo de coches y de cigarrillos. A un par de pasos de la puerta, pegados a la acera, había dos todoterrenos grandes, negros y totalmente llamativos, ambos Evoque Land Rovers que gritaban «capullos ricos y pretenciosos» a cualquiera que no pudiera averiguar por sí mismo quién había dentro.

Las puertas del lado de los conductores se abrieron en los dos coches; Lance estaba conduciendo el segundo todoterreno. Abrió la puerta de detrás del primer coche y ayudó a Kay a cargar el equipaje. Entraba justo. León fue hacia Arturo y se dieron la mano; la combinación del ruido de fondo de los aviones rugiendo sobre sus cabezas, la gente gritando para que la oyeran y el sonido grave de los motores a su alrededor hacían difícil escuchar la conversación, así que Merlín no lo intentó. Se quedó ahí de pie, balanceándose sobre los talones, apretando la mochila en una mano y el iPod en la otra, esperando a que todo se solucionara por sí solo, deseando que alguien fuera a explicarle por qué no iba a estar en la misión para acabar con el problema de Valiant.

De todos ellos, Merlín era el único que no conocía a Valiant antes de su breve encuentro en los juegos de guerra, el único que no tenía nada personal. Ojalá pudiera preguntarle a Arturo cómo se sentía…

León asintió, aceptando lo que fuera que Arturo le hubiera ordenado. Compartieron una breve risa, León movió la boca pidiendo perdón y abrió la puerta del copiloto del primer coche.

Lo primero que vio Merlín fueron los zapatos. Era encantadores, unos tacones peep-toe impresionantes, de diseño, con cuero negro y las suelas rojas. Aún no se sabía los nombres de las marcas, pero reconocía un arma cuando la veía, y esos tacones no solo convertirían a un fetichista en un idiota balbuceante, sino que se podrían utilizar para apuñalarlo mientras estaba incapacitado. Una pierna larga y descubierta siguió al zapato.

—Desde luego que se pasaría con la ropa para venir a recogernos—oyó Merlín murmurar a Arturo.

Merlín no estaba de acuerdo. Faltaba ropa, totalmente. Morgana llevaba un vestido brocado de seda roja que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, abrazando cada curva; el dobladillo estaba peligrosamente arriba y el escote peligrosamente bajo. Un collar (un nudo hecho con una cadena de oro y perlas negras) llamaba la atención y la llevaba a su bajo escote.

A Merlín le daba igual, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la vasta expansión de piel durante un segundo, más sorprendido que fascinado.

—No me he pasado con la ropa para venir a recogeros—dijo Morgana, recorriendo un par de pasos para abrazar a Arturo y mancharle la mejilla con pintalabios bermellón tostado. Usó el pulgar para limpiarlo y se soltó de Arturo para coger a Merlín del brazo—. Me he pasado con la ropa para ir _de compras_.

—¿De compras?—Arturo enarcó una ceja, alarmado y mirando a León. León solo pudo levantar los brazos, con un gesto de resignación de _de verdad que intenté razonar con ella_ —. Morgana, no. Vas a volver a casa ahora mismo. ¿Me oyes?

—Veo tus labios moverse, pero no oigo nada importante saliendo de ellos—dijo Morgana, con un gesto despectivo—. Mientras tú te ocupas de los negocios, Merlín y yo vamos a buscar algo que ponernos para la gala.

—Morgana…

—Tú tienes un esmoquin. El de León está listo para que vayamos a recogerlo. Y Merlín, pobre Merlín… ¿te ha vuelto a encerrar en el baño?—preguntó Morgana, dándole unas palmaditas a Merlín en el brazo antes de levantar la mano para peinarle un mechón—. Puede que tú lo prefieras desnudo, pero te puedo asegurar que hay al menos un par de clientes de la empresa que no lo encontrarían ni remotamente divertido.

Merlín se atragantó, medio por la risa causada por la expresión de Arturo, medio por su propio intento avergonzado de contestar a Morgana.

—Necesita que lo dejen bonito para ti—dijo Morgana, y Merlín recuperó la voz de golpe.

—¡Eh! ¡No soy una chica, no digas bonito!

—Sí, lo eres—dijo Morgana y, esta vez, le tocó a Arturo atragantarse de la risa y asentir—. Un poco de color en las mejillas, quizá un vestidito de lentejuelas, en azul, para resaltar tus ojos…

—¡No, no, no! ¡Nadie me va a meter en un vestido!

—Puede que te guste—dijo Arturo, ladeando la cabeza como pensándolo, con una sonrisilla orgullosa que sugería que se estaba imaginando a Merlín con un vestido en ese momento—. Puede que me gusté _a mí_.

A Merlín se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

—Puede que a mí también—se metió Gwaine, levantando la mano en disculpa ante la mirada de advertencia de Arturo.

—¡No! Me niego. Si cualquiera de vosotros, especialmente tú, o tú—dijo Merlín, señalando a Morgana a la vez que intentaba soltarse de su agarre y luego señalando a Arturo—intenta ponerme un vestido, hemos acabado. ¡Yo he acabado! ¡Habremos acabado! Romperé…

Merlín tartamudeó y se calló cuando vio el brillo peligroso en la mirada de Arturo, cómo apretaba los labios.

—Quiero decir. Eh….

Morgana, con el presentimiento de que era el momento de correr a esconderse, soltó a Merlín y escapó para usar a León de escudo.

Merlín quería gritarle lo traidora que era. Era su culpa, había empezado ella.

—Podría dejarte aquí. Tirado, solo. Con nada más que la ropa de tu mochila—dijo Arturo, en voz grave, con la barbilla para abajo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, parecía relajado, pero había una sensación de amenaza puro emanando de él, como si fuera una bomba casera a punto de explotar. Dio un paso hacia delante, moviéndose con la lentitud y la gracia de un depredador. En un par de pasos estaba en el espacio de Merlín.

Merlín tembló, pero no se movió, porque no creía poder moverse, para empezar, y joder, Arturo estaba terriblemente sexy en ese momento.

—¿Eso quieres?—preguntó Arturo, decidido. Merlín apartó la mirada, mirando la acera. Negó con la cabeza—. No te oigo.

—Claro que no—dijo Merlín, pasando el peso de un pie a otro—. Solo estaba de broma.

Arturo le cogió de la barbilla, le hizo algo de daño, y le obligó a levantar la cabeza.

—Hemos acabado cuando yo diga que hemos acabado. No es tu decisión, es mi decisión. ¿Entendido?

Merlín intentó asentir, pero no podía mover la cabeza. Consiguió soltar un pequeño sí chillón.

—Si quiero que te pongas un vestido, te pones un vestido. Si es lencería, un corsé rosa de lacitos, liguero y esos taconcitos, y esa cosa, ¿cómo se llama?, lo de las plumas…

—¿Una boa?—dijo Morgana, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Merlín le lanzó una mirada rápida y vio su expresión astuta y divertida, disfrutando de cada minuto de ese pequeño espectáculo que estaban montando.

—…sí, una boa. Te la pones, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo.

Merlín enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Quieres que coja algo de ese estilo de camino a la casa?—dijo, en voz tan neutra como pudo.

Arturo hizo una pequeña mueca, pero consiguió no salirse del papel. En vez de eso, relajó la mano con la que le cogía la barbilla a Merlín y le dio un tortazo, con fuerza.

—Para ese tipo de cosas, seré yo el que te lleve de compras, no Morgana.

—Vale—dijo Merlín con un gritito, y de verdad esperaba que Arturo estuviera de coña. Vestirse de mujer estaba bien y eso, pero no era lo suyo. Las fantasías y los fetiches eran una cosa, pero ya lo estaba pasando ml intentando no ponerse bien cachondo con la pequeña escenita que habían montado. Arturo así…

Se mordió el labio, intentando no pensar en ello. Lo pantalones ya eran lo suficientemente incómodos sin encima ponerse cachondo porque Arturo se pusiera mandón.

Arturo miró el reloj y se apartó. Se giró hacia Morgana.

—Esmoquin. Zapatos. Lo que sea que pienses que necesita. Pero eso es todo. Después, de vuelta a la casa.

Arturo se dirigió al segundo coche, haciendo solo una pequeña pausa para hablar con León y Kay.

—Vigiladlos—les advirtió.

Gwaine siguió a Arturo, con una pausa para dedicarle a Merlín una sonrisa salida.

—Tú, con un vestido. Pagaría por ver eso.

—Que te jodan, Gwaine—murmuró Merlín.

Los demás se alejaron en el coche, Arturo delante con Lance, el resto detrás, dejando a Merlín en manos de Morgana.

—No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí parados—dijo León, metiéndolos en el coche. Ayudó a Morgana a sentarse en el asiento de delante, y Kay sujetó la puerta trasera, esperando a que Merlín se subiera.

—Me alegro de no ser tú—dijo Kay.

—Que te jodan a ti también. —Merlín miró hacia atrás. Hizo una pausa y frunció un poco el ceño (¿Era ese de ahí el jugador de rugby?), antes de subirse al coche.

Estaban en una tramo largo de autopista que llevaba al propio París antes de que Morgana se girara para sonreírle a Merlín.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Arturo?

Merlín gruñó para sus adentros y se hundió en su asiento.

—No empieces, Morgana.

—No, de verdad, estoy muy interesada…

—León, ¿no puedes controlar a tu mujer?—Merlín intentó no pensar mucho en el gemido que casi se le coló en la voz. Si había algo para lo que no estaba nada preparado, era contestar las preguntas de Morgana. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía una respuesta a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo. Sí, Merlín y Arturo eran algo, pero qué, exactamente, Merlín no lo tenía del todo claro todavía.

León lo miró de reojo por el espejo retrovisor, con un brillo divertido.

—Antes me pondría delante de un tanque Howitzer con una pajita y un par de pelotillas de papel—dijo León.

—Podrías aprender algo de León, Merlín—dijo Morgana, vacilando, pero, por cómo miraba a Merlín, este estaba preocupado de que quizá hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras—. Si Arturo quiere algo, lo consigue. Es cosa de familia.

—Sublime—dijo Merlín, hundiéndose incluso más en el asiento y deseando poder desaparecer en ese momento. Le dio una patada al respaldo de León—. Estás jodido, ¿lo sabes?

—Claro que lo estoy. Pero tú lo tienes peor, ¿lo sabes?—replicó León.

—¿Y eso?

—Tú estás whipped desde hace siglos. Desde el primer momento en que viste a Arturo—dijo León—. No lo niegues. Tenemos pruebas.

—¿Pruebas?—Merlín se enderezó, alarmado.

—No pasa nada, Merlín—dijo Morgana un segundo después. Se giró hacia atrás y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla—. No las usaremos en tu contra.

—Quiere decir que ella no las va a usar en tu contra. Al menos, por ahora—añadió León. La sonrisa de Morgana era claramente malvada.

—Tendría que haber escuchado a Arturo cuando me advirtió sobre ti—murmuró Merlín por lo bajo. Desenrolló los auriculares de su iPod e ignoró a los demás deliberadamente el resto del trayecto hacia París. Miró con envidia a Kay mientras este sacaba una caja fuerte del asiento de debajo de Morgana y se armaba con una Sig Sauer.

No habría ninguna pistola para él, no mientras estuviera haciendo su papel. Incluso aunque pudiera esconderse de alguna manera una pistola en la ropa, se suponía que no tenía que saber cómo usarla.

Había una tienda de Louis Vuitton no muy lejos del Arco del Triunfo, y Merlín no sabía cómo había conseguido León encontrarles aparcamiento, pero lo había hecho. Con Morgana abriendo la comitiva y León y Kay cerrándola, Merlín no tenía más opción que seguirla, medio anonadado por brillante suelo de baldosas, la fachada con diseño de cadenas que era famoso de Vuitton, los maniquís colocados con ropa negra elegante con toques dorado-beige Vuitton, las mesas de cristal, los expositores de madera y las maletas, bolsos y carteras flotantes.

—No parece que tengan nada para hombre—dijo Merlín, girándose y chocándose de pleno contra Kay. Morgana lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia dentro.

Había un hombre y dos mujeres trabajando en esa planta; los tres intercambiaron miradas y fruncieron el ceño, con curiosidad pero con cierta desaprobación. La ropa que llevaban probablemente costara más que todo el vestuario de Merlín de toda su vida adulta, y sus miradas evaluadoras pasaron de Merlín para estudiar la ropa cara de Morgana y su obvio estilo. Volvieron a Merlín, comparando a Morgana con el gusto pobre en comparación de Merlín y dudando entre echarlo a la calle sin miramientos o esperar a ver si la visita iba a valer su tiempo.

— _Bonjour, madame, messieurs_ —dijo el hombre, bajo y ancho de hombros, que dejaba que su traje hablara por él, ocultando la leve curva de su estómago y el hecho de que probablemente no hubiera trabajado un día en su vida—. _Je m'appelle Claude. Comment puis-je vous aider?_

— _Bonjour. Des vêtements pour le monsieur_ —dijo Morgana en un francés impecable, señalando hacia Merlín, como si los dependientes necesitaran ayuda para entender quién era el que no sabía vestirse por la mañana—. _Quelque chose formelle. Un tuxedo, peut-être?_

— _Certainement, madame. Suivez-moi_ —dijo Claude, sonando como si fuera un placer alejar la monstruosidad que era Merlín del ojo público. Los llevaron a una habitación semi ovalada, con forma más bien de lágrima, con carteras en las repisas, corbatas colgando de los exhibidores y una exposición de cinturones de cuero que parecía que quedarían mejor en una galería de arte. Había una colección de trajes a un lado, organizados en gradiente por sombras, y, gracias a Dios, no había ningún esmoquin a la vista.

—No veo los esmóquines—dijo Merlín.

Claude se quedó de pie delante de Merlín e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia las habitaciones del fondo.

— _Venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît._

—Eh… —Merlín miró a Morgana. No quería ir a ningún sitio con aquel hombre. Kay cogió la mochila de Merlín (su preciada mochila, con su Crack Box, el netbook que acababa de empezar a configurar pero que ya contenía documentos _top secret_ y con el USB que el MI-5 le había dado a Arturo) y la dejó al lado de uno de los sillones de cuero.

Morgana le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera.

—Venga, Merlín. Te va a medir. Aquí no te pruebas un esmoquin; lo cosen a tu alrededor.

Fiarse de Morgana era un error que Merlín no iba a volver a cometer.

Salió de la habitación del fondo convertido en un desastre tembloroso, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado. Un momento estaba de pie en una pequeña plataforma, con los pies separados y los brazos extendidos como Claude le indicaba; al siguiente, tenía las manos del hombre por todas partes, recorriéndolo con una cinta de medir por todos los ángulos posibles, abajo, arriba, de lado, hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha, siguiendo las agujas del reloj y a exactamente noventa grados por debajo del ecuador. Merlín tenía la clara sensación de que estaban abusando de él, pero no estaba del todo seguro, porque había algo emilgado, educado y profesional en todo el proceso, algo así como escuchar a una prostituta francesa soltando tacos como un camionero mientras hacía su trabajo.

Tampoco es que Merlín tuviera ninguna experiencia de ese estilo.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Kay.

—No quiero volver ahí dentro—le advirtió Merlín—. No dejes que me lleven.

Morgana puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Monsieur, nous sommes prêts pour vous_ —dijo Claude, saliendo de la nada para señalar hacia tras y girar para volver a la habitación del fondo.

Merlín gimoteó. Morgana le dio un empujón hacia Claude y, esta vez, los acompañó. Merlín estaba aliviado; eso quería decir que alguien podría vigilar a Claude. No se fiaba de él.

En realidad tendría que haber vigilado a Morgana. En algún momento en el torrente de “Toma, pruébate esto”, “¿Por qué tardas tanto?” y “Por el amor de… no, no, quítate eso. Pruébate este”, Morgana se había metido en el probador, se había chocado con él justo en el momento en que se estaba quitando un par de pantalones llenos de agujas y marcas de tiza, y lo había estampado contra la pared.

—¡Morgana!—Merlín se puso los vaqueros a toda prisa.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No hemos acabado!

—Créeme, hemos acabado. —Merlín se quitó a toda prisa la camisa por encima de la cabeza y se puso su camisa de cuello en V, simple, negra y cómoda. Se arremangó y levantó las manos—. No sé cómo lo haces. Siento un inmenso respeto por ti ahora mismo. Pero ¿quedarme ahí quieto mientras me pinchan con alfileres? No mola. Estoy harto, Morgana. Recoge lo que tengamos y…

—No, no, no hemos acabado. Vuélvetelos a poner. Hay tres camisas más que quiero que te pruebes, y Claude está buscando un par más…

Hubo un golpecito en la puerta.

—¡Fuera! ¡Estamos ocupados!—fijo Merlín. La miró con odio cuando vio la sonrisa de Morgana—. Qué más da. Que piense lo que quiera…

—Pobre Arturo, ¿qué hará cuando descubra que te gusta su hermana?

—…lo que sea menos eso. No te lo tomes a mal, Morgana, tus tetas podrían hacer que cualquier hetero de este universo se pusiera firme, pero no soy hetero, ni de lejos…

—Me han dicho que mis tetas podrían volver hetero a uno gay—dijo Morgana, mirando hacia abajo y sujetándose las tetas de una forma que Merlín sabía debería ser seductora.

—Cuando tu hermano tiene el físico que tiene…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, aplastando a Morgana contra la pared, y…

_alto, ancho de hombros, un poco más grande que Perceval_

_había cambiado el polo por un jersey de cuello negro y una chaqueta_

_una cara como si hubiera estado dando cabezazos contra los tacones de alguien_

_el brillo de una pistola_

… Merlín reaccionó. No pensó. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y el jugador de rugby acabó contra el caro papel de pared con el estampado Vuitton, dejando atrás una abolladura de su tamaño.

El impacto hizo que el jugador de rugby apretara el gatillo con el dedo ansioso. Una bala salió disparada, fallando de pleno, demasiado alta hacia la izquierda, haciendo saltar por los aires el borde de una lámpara con forma del logo de Vuitton…

_¡Dioses! ¿Hay algo en esta estúpida tienda que no tenga el logo?_

El jugador de rugby aterrizó en una montaña de camisas descartadas, sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdido, pero ya mostrando señales de vida a pesar de la mezcla de papel de pared abollado y polvo de yeso. Merlín no pensó, no tenía tiempo de pensar. Solo podía hacer lo que había aprendido a fuerza de entrenar, una y otra vez.

No tenía ningún arma. Daba igual que tuviera magia, se había pasado toda su vida sin usar magia, y no iba a empezar ahora, no más veces, de todas formas, no delante de Morgana, ni del enemigo. Sabía que no sería buena idea pegarle al jugador de rugby en el estómago, un asesino entrenado ni siquiera haría una mueca, y podría aprovechar para agarrar a Merlín…

 _Fuera. Salir. Vamos_.

Merlín cogió a Morgana, la giró y la empujó hacia la puerta, saliendo a trompicones detrás de ella, que ya estaba corriendo. Cómo podría correr con esos tacones y aun así ir más rápido que Merlín, nunca lo sabría…

Y, de repente, ahí estaba Kay, cogiendo a Merlín, y León, cubriendo la salida desde el probador, cogiendo a Morgana y medio cargando con ella, medio escudándola por la zona del público. Kay sacó la Sig Sauer, quitó el seguro y dio una vuelta en lo que pareció ser todo un mismo movimiento, sujetando la pistola con fuerza contra la pierna mientras volvía al probador.

Merlín lo siguió.

—Quédate aquí, Merlín _—_ le advirtió Kay, y Merlín se echó hacia atrás hasta quedarse al lado de una Morgana un poco deasliñada, porque León tenía la pistola en la otra mano. Morgana le cogió del brazo, apretando tan fuerte que le dejó la marca de las uñas.

Kay volvió casi inmediatamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ha salido por la puerta trasera. Ha evadido a seguridad, hecho saltar el cerrojo. Así ha entrado. No he visto dónde ha ido.

La Sig Sauer fue a la cartuchera que tenía en la cintura, a la espalda, escondido bajo el jersey.

—¿Has visto quién era?—preguntó Kay.

Merlín asintió secamente.

—El tipo del avión.

—El mismo, ¿eh?—Kay sacudió la cabeza—. Tiene cojones. Supongo que eso lo aclara. Va a por ti.

—Sí—dijo León, sin emoción—. Salgamos de aquí. Kay, ve a por el coche. Comprueba primero que no haya nada, asegúrate de que no le ha hecho nada…

—No—dijo Morgana de golpe. Tenía los ojos un poco desenfocados, las mejillas rojas por la adrenalina, y le temblaban un poco las manos, pero lo único que había en ella era dureza, como el acero.

—Morgana…—empezó León, pero flaqueó, mostrando en seguida los signos de ir a aceptar cualquier cosa que Morgana quisiera.

—He dicho que no. –Morgana se pasó las manos por el pelo y se enderezó el vestido, alisando la tela con sus dedos de manicura—. Quiero decir, sí, manda a Kay a asegurarse de que nadie le ha hecho nada al coche. Pero, no. Hemos venir aquí a vestir a Merlín para esta noche, y tengo intención de ponerlo bien guapo.

—Morgana…—intentó León de nuevo, pero se rindió tras una mirada de dos segundos—. Vale. Kay, quédate aquí, vigila la puerta abierta. Llamaré a Owain y haré que venga para mirar el coche.

Kay asintió y se dirigió hacia atrás. León guardó la pistola y le apretó el brazo a Morgana dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy bien, cariño—dijo Morgana, dedicándole una sonrisa rápida, dura, que no mostraba un solo rasgo de ansiedad, y no había manera de que Merlín supiera si estaba siquiera cansada.

—Al minuto en el que no lo estés…

—León—le advirtió Morgana, y León suspiró, levantando las manos—. Merlín, vamos. Todavía tengo esas camisas que quiero que te pruebes.

Merlín gruñó, mirando cómo Morgana se dirigía al cambiador.

—Debería haber dejado que ese tipo me disparara.

León le dio un golpecito en el hombro para consolarlo.

ooOOoo

—Vale. No tenemos tiempo para planes elegantes, así que vamos a hacerlo a lo sucio, rápido, un ataque según el libro—dijo Arturo, terminando de atarse el equipo—. Formación de ruptura estándar, neutrlizr lo que sea que se mueva, id a matar si es necesario. Humo y gas lacrimógeno cuando entremos en el hangar, aseguraros de que se expanda. El principal es Pav Andreiyev. Será el hombre con traje de tres piezas, de unos sesenta, una cicatriz en forma de línea en la frente, hacia la izquierda.

Lance había conducido un poco en círculos para perder a cualquier que los fuera siguiendo, pero por lo que Arturo sabía, no habían tenido a nadie detrás cuando habían salido del aeropuerto. Era un trayecto rápido a un centro más pequeño, donde se cambiaron y se pusieron ropa y equipo de tácticas, en negro, y se colocaron la armadura de Kevlar encima de un uniforme que era un poco demasiado rasposo y claramente no hecho a medida para el gusto de Arturo, así que le molestaba después de llevar un traje de una marca de calidad.

No le gustaba esa misión, para nada. La historia era que iban a por el tal Andreiyev, pero su objetivo real era Michael Valiant. La única razón por la que estaban involucrados era porque Kilgarrah y Bayard no confiaban en que los agentes locales se pudieran encargar de Valiant, no sin explicarles por qué y destrozar toda la misión desde el principio.

Eso no quería decir que Arturo quisiera involucrarse. De hecho, cuanto más lejos estuviera de Valiant, mejor.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que esta era su responsabilidad, de alguna forma, que cada vez que Excalibur se había enfrentado al equipo de Valiant durante pruebas de armamento, habían echado leña al colapso psicológico personal de Valiant. La gente de Valiant, sin importar lo buenos que fueran, simplemente no podían contra Excalibur jugando limpio, no con Valiant al mando, y Valiant lo sabía.

Quizá su larga rivalidad había sido el punto de ruptura. Quizá era el propio Arturo. No era, no podía ser, problema de Arturo. Y aun así, se había convertido en eso.

Había soluciones. No era necesario se tan drástico como la orden de matar que les había llegado. Pero las órdenes eran órdenes, y al final, había cosas más grandes que Valiant, algo más importante que proteger.

La misión.

Merlín.

—El hangar está justo en el centro, y lo vaciaron de civiles tan pronto como la DPSD recibió noticia de que Andreiyev había llegado. Todo personal que vean en el edificio exterior son agentes que limpiarán la escena tan pronto como lleguemos. ¿Es así?

Arturo miró a Jean Dupot. Era un hombre bajo, más bajo que la media, y se esforzaba por estar lo más lejos que fuera humanamente posible de ellos mientras permanecía lo suficientemente cerca para participar en la discusión, y aun así se veía enano en comparación con la gran T que formaba Perceval. Tenía el pelo castaño corto, con un flequillo estiloso, ojos pequeños y calculadores y una barba blanca pimienta que era más desaliñada que la de Gwaine en sus días de más desaliño. Al igual que los hombres de Arturo, Dupont llevaba ropa de asalto.

—Así es—dijo Dupont asintiendo. Su acento francés era denso—. Cuando estemos listos para acercarnos, daremos la señal para que salgan. Conocemos a nuestros agentes; cualquier otra persona que deja el edificio deberá ser interceptada y capturada.

Detrás de Dupont había un equipo pequeño de la _Direction de la protection et de la sécurite de la défens_ , lo máximo que la agencia militar había podido reunir con tan poco tiempo. Eran todos hombres hoscos, serios, apenas le había dedicado dos o tres palabras al equipo, pero Arturo y los demás no estaba ahí para hacer amigos. Estaba allí para entrar, realizar un trabajo, y salir, y joder, no era culpa suya si la DPSD decidía que les molestaba un poco que un equipo externo fuera a capturar a un hombre famoso por estar detrás de algunos de los mayores negocios de esclavos sexuales de Europa.

—Vale—dijo Arturo, volviendo a prestar atención a sus hombres—. Esta es una visita que no está en el calendario. Andreiyev no ha traído una fuerza de seguridad completa y nadie ha asegurado el hangar de antemano. Capturadlo vivo.

Por lo que respectaba a la DPSD, esta era una misión de un gobierno extranjero para la cual habría un intercambio de favores; Excalibur lideraría el asalto, pero el DPSD cosecharía los beneficios. Con varias agencias de servicios secreto queriendo echarle el guante a Andreiyev, la DSPD podría usar al hombre como moneda de cambio a voluntad: para intercambiar favores con países vecinos, para comerciar con libertades diplomáticas, para regatear concesiones mayores de otros gobiernos o para intercambiar por varios agentes secretos franceses que habían sido descubiertos y que languidecían en ese momento en cárceles en medio de la nada.

A Arturo le importaba bien poco cómo se ocuparan de Adreiyev, siempre y cuando se cumpliera su objetivo principal: guardar el secreto ante la DSPD. Tenían que silenciar a Michael Valiant.

Según Kilgarrah, Valiant iba a llegar en el jet privado con Andreiyev, trabajando directamente a las órdenes del jefe de seguridad, Yugo no-sé-qué, al parecer no tenía apellido. El historial de Valiant había sido suficiente para impresionar a Andreiyev, pero no suficiente para convencer a Yugo de la sinceridad del reciente cambio de carrera de Valiant a proporcionar seguridad a la lista de los más buscados de la Interpol. Arturo no lo culpaba; si él estuviera en su lugar, pensaría que todo era un montaje para infiltrar a Valiant.

Había preguntado, y Kilgarrah lo había verificado a través de todos sus misteriosos canales: nadie admitía estar trabajando con Valiant en ninguna misión encubierta de nada.

—¿Alguna pregunta?—Arturo miró al equipo. Lance había sido el que había preparado el equipo, ya que era el único que estaba allí, y Arturo no dudaba de que Lancelot lo habría comprobado todo cuatro veces, porque los demás no iban a tener tiempo. Gwaine ya había montado el rifle de asalto; Perceval y Bohrs estaba haciendo eso en ese mismo momento, pues habían dejado lo más importante para el final. Arturo esperó hasta que todos hubieran negado antes de hacer sus últimas comprobaciones.

—Vale, vamos. ¿Está listo su equipo?—preguntó Arturo, girándose hacia Dupont.

Dupont se encogió de hombros con un gesto casual de _laissez-fair_ que los franceses parecían tener interiorizado desde pequeños.

—Ustedes se arriesgan, nosotros nos llevamos la gloria—dijo.

—¿No es así siempre?—replicó Arturo, enarcando una ceja. Dupont apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos un poco ante el insulto, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada por si acaso Arturo se pensaba dos veces lo de entregarles a Andreiyev.

— _L'avion commence la descente, commandaire. Nous avons cinq minutes_ —dijo uno de los hombres de Dupont, con una mano en la oreja.

—Se acercan. Tenemos cinco minutos—dijo Dupont. Arturo asintió, sin sentir la necesidad de decirle al agente francés que no necesitaba traducción. Así era más divertido, podía escucharlos murmurar insultos a su espalda y reprochárselo más tarde.

El equipo de Arturo pasó del Land Rover a un coche lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos a ellos y a Dupont con par de hombres, uno de ellos al volante con uniforme de servicio de aeropuerto. El camión gruñó y tembló, tambaleándose como una yegua con problemas de columna, y los miembros del equipo se quedaron sentados a oscuras, protegiéndose contra el movimiento y esperando a ciegas a llegar al hangar.

Ese era uno de los momentos que Arturo más odiaba, no ser capaz de ver adónde se dirigían, no saber si estaban yendo hacia algo que era peor de lo que parecía. Estaban operando con demasiada poca información (nada nuevo), pero también con la supervisión de una agencia totalmente diferente, con Kilgarrah y el Directorio colaborando desde fuera.

El plan era conducir el camión hasta el hangar mientras el avión aterrizaba en la pista, para que el equipo saliera cuando el avión entrara en el edificio. El balanceo disminuyó y luego se pasó; el motor permaneció encendido un momento hasta que se pagó la ignición.

— _Nous sommes ici_ —dijo el conductor. Se escuchó un ligero movimiento de papeles mientras Arturo se encargaba de parecer ocupado mientras la vigilancia de la DSPD indicaba las condiciones para empezar—. _Attendez pour le guet._

Esperad la señal.

Nadie tradujo el diálogo que llegaba por el pinganillo; solo había silencio, hasta que el conductor abriera las puertas del camión o siguiera conduciendo, en cuyo caso Arturo sabría que la misión seguía adelante o bien se había ido a la mierda de alguna manera.

Esperaron. Y esperaron más. Alguien por detrás le dio a la luz de su reloj para ver la hora; ninguno de los hombres de Arturo, esos eran más pacientes. Además, sabían cómo calcular el tiempo por ellos mismo en la oscuridad sin ayuda externa.

— _C'est prêt_ —dijo el conductor.

— _Donnez mot de ficher la piste_ —dijo Dupont. Arturo notó el camión tambalearse un poco cuando Dupont se levantó—. Los nuestros van a salir del hangar en breve. Entramos en un minuto.

Repitió las instrucciones en francés para sus hombres.

—Máscaras puestas—dijo Arturo.

Arturo se bajó el fino pasamontañas para cubrirse la cara y la boca y se ajustó las gafas protectoras encima. Algunos de los hombres de Dupont estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero no todos; los que se estaban poniendo la máscara eran aquellos cuyas identidades no podían verse comprometidas por alguna misión encubierta, como Arturo y los suyos. En ese momento, justo entonces, en ese lugar, Arturo no podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo viera. Si se liaba la cosa y por algún milagro, Valiant escapaba, la misión estaría perdida antes de empezar.

Hubo un cambio de peso distante en el camión, el sonido de la puerta del lado del conductor abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe. Hubo un crujido cuidadoso detrás, unos toques repetitivos de advertencia y, por fin, la puerta trasera se abrió. El equipo de Arturo necesitó un par de segundo para adaptarse a la brillante luz, aprovechando el tiempo para ponerse las máscaras de gas. El conductor se apartó de la puerta y todos salieron del camión.

Lance, Bohrs y Gwaine fueron a la derecha. Perceval y Arturo a la izquierda. La DSPD se extendió a su espalda para cubrir el edificio, bloqueando todas las salidas y parando a cualquiera que intentara escapar.

Se los veía alrededor del hangar como un rayo de movimiento, con su ropa negra de asalto que daba el cante contra el edificio de aluminio pálido y la brillante luz solar, pero se movían como fantasmas, veloces y silencioso, pasando tan deprisa que cualquiera que mirara desde un tejado de un edificio cercano o lejano para advertir a la gente de dentro del hangar los perdería por completo con solo parpadear.

Arturo se paró al bode de las puertas abiertas del hangar; alguien las había cerrado casi por completo. Había un hueco apenas lo suficientemente ancho para que pasara una persona; Perceval tendría problemas, pero, en fin, tenía la fuerza necesaria para abrir las puertas de golpe, incluso aunque estuviera atrancadas. Gwaine estaba al otro lado de la puerta; contó hasta tres, miró, dentro, fuera, visto y no visto.

Les hizo unos gestos con los dedos levantados. El objetivo estaba al fondo del hangar, rodeado por otras tres personas. Había dos personas al lado del avión. Cuatro personas repartidas por la zona. Y, lo más importante, Valiant (cuyo gesto era una V de Victoria) estaba en medio de todo. Era perfecto. Si Valiant hubiera estado al otro lado del edificio, habría tenido más tiempo para reaccionar, tiempo que Arturo no tenía intención de darle.

Gwaine se agachó detrás de Lance. Su papel ahora era cubrirles las espaldas y limpiar a su paso.

Bohrs levantó el agente de gas nervioso, un especial de Owain, mezclado con la cantidad justa de humo para añadir confusión. Arturo dio la señal de salida. Bohrs rodeó a Lance, se agachó, tiró de la anilla e hizo rodar la lata hacia dentro con la precisión de un jugador de curling profesional.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho; la lata empezó a tirar humo en el momento en que se tiró de la anilla. Los de dentro no se dieron cuenta, no de inmediato, pero, cuando el humo fue lo suficientemente denso como para llamar la atención y hacer saltar la alarma, la lata explotó con un estruendo de sonido luz que dejó desorientado a cualquiera que hubiera estado buscando la fuente del humo.

Arturo creyó oír a Valiant maldecir, pero se perdió en un coro de toses ahogadas que se extendió con fuerza por el hangar.

—¡Gas!—gritó alguien, inútilmente; les vendría mejor ahorrar aire.

Sin embargo, esa era la señal que habían estado esperando.

Arturo entró primero, luego Lance, seguido de Bohrs; hubo un sonido de golpe cuando Perceval optó por apartar de su camino las partes molestas de la puerta en vez de ponerse a toquetear el mecanismo deslizante. El brillo inicial de fuego desde dentro del edificio era la única justificación que necesitaba Arturo para devolver los disparos, apretando el gatillo en tandas cortas y seguras. Lance, a su espalda, hizo lo propio, pero en la otra dirección. Arturo estaba seguro de que el hombre que había salido de la nada hacia él por el humo había caído por uno de los certeros disparos de Gwaine.

Tenían que moverse rápido; por mucho que Valiant fuera un objetivo tentador en ese momento, Andreiyev seguía siendo el objetivo principal, y su jefe de seguridad lo estaba sacando por la puerta trasera. No llegarían lejos, no con el DSPD rodeando el edificio, pero Arturo no tenía intención de hacer otra cosa que darle Andreiyev a Dupont en mano, en vez de dejar que Dupont se hiciera con él porque el viejo mamón hubiera salido corriendo.

Desarmar a un grupo que nunca hubiera recibido formación según los estándares militares era un trabajo fácil, si bien uno que llevaba tiempo. Hacerse con el personal que sabía cómo usar una pistola era incluso más sencillo, porque revelaban su posición cada vez que disparaban un arma. Valiant, por otro lado, había estado en el ejército, lo habían entrenado para entender las bases de evitar la captura, y eso quería decir que si Arturo quería ir a por Andreiyev, tendría que dejar ir a Valiant.

Y dejárselo a Gwaine.

Arturo casi sintió pena por Valiant. Si había alguien que hubiera dado gustoso un cojón para hacerse con el tramposo hijo puta, ese era Gwaine. Y Gwaine se encargaría de él.

Yugo era listo, sabía que estaban allí a por su jefe, y también sabía que su supervivencia dependía de si conseguía que escaparan del ataque con sus escondites intactos, o de si consideraba que tendría más posibilidades en solitario. Arturo no veía que el hombre fuera a tener muchas posibilidades si abandonaba a su jefe, y Yugo debió de pensar lo mismo, porque respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, aunque eso le hizo toser y atragantarse, con los ojos entrecerrados por el humo, que le quemaba los ojos y le hacía saltar lágrimas protectoras que le recorrían la cara.

Yugo fue a por Arturo.

Era un hombre grande, más grande que Arturo. Tenía los hombros anchos y la constitución de obrero de alguien que no podía tocarse las costillas con los codos, los brazos arqueados hacia fuera, hombros hacia delante, pecho hinchado. Los hombres de esta constitución tenía puntos débiles: toda su musculatura estaba en la parte delantera visible, lo que los hacía pesados por delante y debilitaba su musculatura de la espalda.

Arturo tenía un millón de formas de desarmar al hombre. Podría aprovecharse de su centro de gravedad más bajo, de su fuerza superior, de su mayor agilidad y velocidad. Podría probarse contra un hombre que afirmaba haberle quitado la vida a inocentes a golpes con sus propias manos, aplastándoles los cráneos con dedos lo suficientemente gruesos como para abrir agujeros en una puerta. Podría agacharse y evitarlo hasta que lo cansara, dejando que el gas nervioso se encargara de él hasta que lo dejara KO.

Podría hacer todas esas cosas, pero era lo suficientemente mayorcito para haber pasado la fase de su vida en la que tenía que probarse algo a sí mismo, esa que había pasado de adolescente, y esto no era un juego, joder. Esto era una misión, y tenía que estar en otro sitio.

Yugo cargó hacia él, un toro armado entre el humo de colores, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, apuntando a Arturo con la semiautomática.

Arturo disparó primero en tandas cortas. Yugo cayó, de cara, a su segundo paso. Arturo siguió avanzando, barriendo la zona, viendo cómo sus propios hombres despejaban la zona a su alrededor, encargándose de cualquiera que aún supusiera una amenaza.

Adreiyev intentó huir, pero el gas nervioso lo había cegado y no podía respirar. Se tropezó con una caja de herramientas, cayó de rodillas y se arrastró hacia la pared del fondo, intentando coger el pomo de la puerta.

Arturo cerró la puerta de una patada. Andreiyev hizo varios intentos inútiles de abrir la puerta antes de abrir los ojos rojos y mirar directamente al cañón del arma de Arturo.

—Despejado—escuchó Arturo por el pinganillo. Era la voz de Bohrs, se había encargada del barrido de la zona izquierda.

—Despejado—dijo Lance, que se ocupaba del derecho.

—Despejado—dijo Perceval, que sonaba algo preocupado, pero Arturo no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie había oído nada de Gwaine.

Hubo una pausa larga, muy larga, antes de que Gwaine respondiera. Un “pop” casi inaudible recorrió el aire, coincidiendo con el humo y el gas empezando a disiparse.

—Despejado—confirmó Gwaine, sonando distante, distante, ausente.

Había una razón por la que Gwaine era francotirador. Las muertes cercanas, deliberadas, tenían cierto efecto sobre él. Le cambiaban. Le llevaban a un lugar oscuro. Sacaban esa parte de él que nadie debería ver, llena de rabia y violencia nacidas en alguien que, por derecho, debería ser incapaz de ellas. Arturo la había visto por primera vez años atrás, al alistarse. No quería volver a verla.

—Despejado—confirmó Arturo, haciendo un gesto con la pistola. Andreiyev siguió los movimientos con los ojos lloroso, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Arturo desató la máscara de gas, dejando que le colgar del cuello, y gritó una orden—. _Hé! Toi! Tête au pied. Tout de suite_.

_Tú. Baja la cabeza. Ahora._

Andreiyev obedeció. Bohrs acabó su sección, se arrodilló junto a Andreiyev y lo cacheó. Encontró dos pistolas de mano y un cuchillo antes de atarle las muñecas y enderezarlo.

—Todo despejado—dijo Arturo por la radio, por lo bajo, para que Andreiyev no sospechara que no era un simple agente del DSPD.

El humo se iba disipando; alguien, muy probablemente uno de los hombres de Dupont, debía de haber abierto las puertas del hangar para que se fueran los últimos restos del gas nervioso. Bohrs llevó a Andreiyev hacia Dupont, que estaba sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire. Al contrario que los demás, Dupont no temía mostrar su rostro.

—Todo suyo—le dijo Arturo.

—No está mal—dijo Dupont. Le hizo un gesto a sus hombres; alguien que era casi del tamaño de Yugo, pero con una cara más agradable, se acercó y cogió a Andreiyev del brazo, arrastrándolo a una localización más segura.

—Me alegro de que lo apruebe—dijo Arturo.

— _Un petit peu lent, je pense; on pourrait l'avoir pris plus vite_ —dijo alguien. Otro agente cercano se rio. _Creo que han sido un poco lentos. Nosotros habríamos sido más rápidos._

Arturo se giró hacia el hombre. Como Dupont, no se cubría la cara con pasamontañas, pero llevaba gafas y tenía la cara extrañamente manchada, teniendo en cuenta que no había participado en el asalto directo.

— _J'ai vu vôtre vite. À St-Alban._ _C'était combien? Sept morts? Deux de vos hommes propres?_

_Ya he visto vuestro «más rápido». En St-Alban. ¿Cuántos muertos fueron? ¿Siete? ¿Y dos de los vuestros?_

Arturo vio al hombre parpadear de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Arturo hablaba francés con fluidez, muchas gracias, pero esa sorpresa se convirtió en rabia cuando las palabras de Arturo calaron. El agente dio un paso hacia delante; Dupont se movió para ponerse entre ellos antes de que algo pudiera pasar, pero Arturo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que alguien insultara a sus hombres.

—Hemos acabado—dijo, cruzando la mirada con los ojos oscurecidos de Dupont—. Andreiyev es todo suyo. Necesitaremos transporte hasta nuestros vehículos.

—Cuando hayamos asegurado la escena—dijo Dupont, y Arturo supo reconocer una táctica de retraso.

—La escena está asegurada. Quiero el transporte listo en cinco minutos, aparcado a la puerta al lado del camión, con un conductor al volante. —Arturo se alejó.

—Eh, …—Dupont intentó encontrar un nombre que Arturo nunca le había dado; todo lo que Dupont sabía sobre el equipo era que eran un grupo especialista asignado para ayudarles a capturar a Andreiyev—. Usted. Espere. Usted…

Arturo giró y se metió de lleno en el espacio de Dupont. Mantuvo la voz baja, calmada y llana.

—Cuando _su_ equipo consiga realizar una captura limpia del objetivo sin heridos en el equipo de extracción y sin civiles muertos con menos información y un horario ajustado, me ofreceré encantado a invitarlo a unas birras. Pero hasta entonces, puede darnos las gracias asegurándose de que el maldito coche esté en la puerta de inmediato. ¿Me entiende? Porque me encantaría encargarme de Andreiyev yo mismo, y llevarlo a una agencia que estuviera _agradecida_ de nuestra ayuda.

A Dupont se le saltó un músculo en la mandíbula. El hombre ahuecó las mejillas como si fuera a soltar exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero solo cierto sentido de la propiedad, sin duda fundado en que no sabía exactamente quiénes eran Arturo y sus hombres, evitó que abriera la boca y se cavara un agujero más profundo que en el que se encontraba en ese momento. El sonido de los dientes rechinando era una sierra oxidada contra un roble petrificado, sonando y resonando, puesto que ningún bando estaba dispuesto a ceder.

— _André. À la porte, s'il-vous-plaît. Tout de suite_ —dijo Dupont como respuesta, apretando un dedo contra la oreja para activar su micro.

Dupont enarcó ambas cejas preguntando _¿Eso es todo?_ y Arturo le contestó con un vago saludo Scout.

Arturo se unió a sus hombres. Aún llevaban los pasamontañas, pero se habían quitado las máscaras de gas y tenían las gafas sobre las gorras. Perceval estaba mirando a Gwaine con preocupación, que estaba de pie a un lado, con el cuerpo girado a espaldas del grupo. Arturo miró el punto que Gwaine estaba ignorando deliberadamente y vio a Michael Valiant, su cuerpo tirado donde había caído tras unas cajas, con una pistola a pocos centímetros de la mano abierta. Tenía la piel alrededor de los ojos roja con ampollas, y justo en medio tenía un agujero de bala perfecto.

Arturo se acercó a Gwaine, todo el equipo lo rodeó. Lance le dedicó un leve asentimiento a Arturo, como diciendo que Gwaine estaba bien, que no era tan malo como la última vez.

—Gwaine—dijo Arturo en voz baja.

—Era una puta sabandija, ¿eh?

—Lo era.

—Esto era lo mejor, ¿eh?

—Y tanto. –Arturo hizo una pausa—. ¿Estás bien?

Gwaine giró la cabeza y estableció contacto visual. Fue ligero y fugaz, vacío y distante, pero al menos hubo contacto visual. Gwaine frunció el ceño y bufó con desdén.

—Claro que sí.

Todo fue muy dramático, y Arturo no se dejó engañar, pero era lo máximo que podía esperar de Gwaine en ese preciso momento. No quería empezar nada delante de los agentes del DSPD, sería mejor si Gwaine se derrumbara en privado, si es que se iba a derrumbar. Arturo le dio un segundo, mirando a Gwaine respirar profundamente, forzado, y asintió.

—Vamos.

El transporte los estaba esperando, con el motor en marcha, cuando salieron por la puerta trasera del hangar. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra en el camino hacia el punto de encuentro. Se quitaron los pasamontañas una vez el camión hubo entrado en el almacén.

—Me ocuparé del equipo—dijo Lance, comprobando y recogiendo las armas. Las guardó en un compartimento secreto en el maletero del Land Rover. Cuando Arturo le dio su arma asegurada, Lance le cogió del brazo—. Mira. No quería decir nada, pero si va a causar problemas…

—Está bien, Lance—dijo Arturo, entendiendo lo que Lance iba a decir: que Gwen había conseguido que la mandaran a la casa con las pertenencias de Morgana, de nuevo como asistente personal. Era una complicación que Arturo no necesitaba, para nada, pero Gwen tenía la cabeza mejor amueblada que Morgana, y podría estar dispuesta a seguir órdenes—. Ahora está aquí. No voy la voy a enviar de vuelta. Pero te necesito esta noche, y ella no puede venir. Tenemos las manos llenas con Morgana. Sé que a Gwen no le va a gustar, pero esto es trabajo; asegúrate de que lo entiende. Después de esta noche, haz un poco de turismo con Gwen. Tómate un par de días.

—Dios, no le va a gustar, pero si lo endulzas con un par de días libres…

—Eso mismo hago—dijo Arturo, divertido. Se desabrochó el cinturón de nylon, lo enrolló y lo metió en un compartimento—. Y voy a añadir el paseo por el río desde el Louvre.

—¿Estás intentando convencer a Gwen de que me deje por ti o algo así?—preguntó Lance, enarcando una ceja.

—Considéralo una compensación por el trabajo—dijo Arturo.

—¿Por qué trabajo?

—Tú eres el que le va a decir a Gwen que no va a venir a la gala—le recordó Arturo.

—Ah. Vale. —Lance palideció abiertamente.

—Dios, ¿te da miedo decirle «no» a tu propia mujer?

—Es Gwen. ¿A ti no te lo daría?—Lance sonrió, agachando la cabeza. Señaló a los demás con la cabeza—. ¿Cuál de eso capullos te ha dicho que estaba aquí?

—Kilgarrah—dijo Arturo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe él?

Arturo sacudió la cabeza, quitándose el chaleco de Kevlar y metiéndolo en una bolsa de deporte.

—¿Cómo sabe cualquier cosa?

Arturo miró a Gwaine, pero Gwaine se estaba quitando el equipo sistemáticamente, como si solo fuera un día más en la oficina. Bohrs recogió algunas de las piezas de Gwaine, las enrolló sacudiendo la cabeza y las guardó. Perceval cruzó la mirada con él y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo fuera de lo de esta noche—dijo Perceval.

—Aún quedan horas hasta la gala. Lo solucionará—dijo Arturo. Se quitó la camisa y uso los pies para quitarse las botas de combate—. Y tú te quedarás con él hasta que lo haga. Si no puede aclararse la cabeza, sin beber, no vendrá.

Perceval miró a Gwaine, que se estaba poniendo los pantalones y subiéndose la cremallera. Estaba cabizbajo, tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo ahora para que le cubriera los ojos, y cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que simplemente estaba pensando en algo, no perdido en su propio mundo bajo riesgo de no volver a salir.

—De acuerdo—dijo Perceval, asintiendo brevemente con un gesto que quería decir que pensaba que Gwaine iba a necesitar un poco más que unas pocas horas y encogiéndose de hombros para decir que estaba dispuesto a esperar y ver qué pasaba.

Arturo se cambió y se puso su traje, se dejó la corbata suelta y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Hicieron una doble comparación rápida, contaron el equipo y dejaron el almacén y a los agentes del DSPD atrás sin más que un adiós. No les estaban prestando mucha atención de todas formas, teniendo en cuenta que estaban guardando su propio equipo.

Lance salió del almacén y se metió en la autopista, mirando el reloj.

—Si corremos, evitaremos la hora punta.

—¿Cuándo no es hora punta en París?—Arturo miró el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje y recorrió una docena de mensajes, la mayoría de Merlín.

_Aaargh, xk no puedo ir cntigo a la reunión?_

_Era torturadora en 1 vida anterior._

_Tengo k llevar esmoquin? Prefiero vaqueros_

_Como viviste cn ella? Está loca!_

Arturo se rio. El último mensaje era de León.

_Jugador de rugby atacado a M y M. Están OK. Se ha escapado._

—¿Qué coño?

Lance se enderezó de golpe y el todoterreno hizo una pequeña ese.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El hombre del VIP  lounge de Alemania…

—¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó Gwaine, con un poco de vida volviendo a él.

—Ha intentado atacar a Merlín y a Morgana—dijo Arturo, pasando nombres en su lista de contactos, preguntándose por qué no tenía a Merlín guardado el primero. ¿ _Dónde coño…? Aquí está…_ Marcó el número, pero antes de que pudiera darle a llamar, le llegó un mensaje.

_Cmo os poneis esta mierda tdos los días?_

—¿Merlín está bien?—preguntó Gwaine, deslizándose hacia delante y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Arturo.

—León ha dicho que sí. Si Merlín dejara de enviarme mensajes, podría llamarlos…

Recibió otro mensaje en ese momento, como para darle la razón.

_Sé xk los llaman trajes d pinguino_

—Yo lo llamo—dijo Gwaine.

Arturo lo miró mal por encima del hombro y apretó el botón de llamar con fuerza. Merlín lo cogió al segundo pitido.

—Arturo…

 _—Mer_ lín—empezó Arturo, pero le falló la voz, abrumado por el alivio, tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Merlín.

—… estoy bien, prometido. Mierda, le he dicho a León que no te avisara, que te lo contaríamos cuando llegáramos a la casa…

— _Mer_ lín—intentó Arturo de nuevo, pero Merlín siguió hablando.

—… Morgana se lo está tomando mejor que yo, y eso ya es mucho decir, y ¡AU! —El teléfono se alejó de la boca de Merlín, pero Arturo podía escucharlo quejarse—. Mira, Claude, eres un tipo majo y eso, pero tengo _novio_. Estoy hablando con él ahora mismo, así que, a menos que quieras que le cuente cómo abusas de mí, ¿serías tan amable de alejarte y darle a la costurera esas agujas? Sí. Muy bien. Gracias. Arturo. Lo siento. Desde que Morgana ha mencionado que te gusta cómo me queda el rojo, el tipo-dependiente-sastre ha estado de morros, y creo que acaba de intentar pincharme en los huevos… Bueno, lo que sea. Vamos a tardar un poco, creo. ¿Morgana? ¿Cuánto rato más vamos a estar aquí? ¿Un par de horas? Dios. ¿Cómo podéis vivir así?

—¿Merlín?—dijo Arturo, en voz baja, dulce.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me acabas de llamar _tu novio_?

ooOOoo

Se habrían pasado más horas de tiendas si Merlín (y León y Kay) no se hubieran plantado. Morgana habría podido con los tres, pero cuando Merlín había clavado los talones en el suelo y se había sentado en medio de la acera, haciendo el tráfico peatonal parisino tuviera que rodearlo (una monstruosidad con un chubasquero, tacones altos, demasiado maquillaje y demasiado absorta en sí misma lo habría pisoteado si Kay no la hubiera desviado), hasta Morgana había tenido que tirar la toalla.

No era que Merlín no lo entendiera. Cada miembro del equipo lidiaba con sus emociones de manera diferente tras una situación de gran estrés, ni siquiera debería sorprenderle que la terapia de compras de Morgana fuera una terapia real. Pero tampoco podía ignorar que León estaba de los nervios, preocupado hasta el punto de analizar a cada persona que se les acercara como si esperara que se produjera un ataque en cualquier momento y, cuanto más tiempo pasaban fuera, se convertían en una presa más fácil para cualquiera que fuera a por ellos otra vez.

Si tuviera al equipo cubriéndoles las espaldas y estuvieran plantando un cebo, sería diferente. Con la mayor parte del equipo en la casa (hasta Owain se había escaqueado tan pronto como había comprobado el Land Rover, al no querer verse metido en nada que incluyera Morgana y compras) y el equipo de Arturo en algún sitio ocupándose de _negocios_ , estaban haciendo algo operacionalmente estúpido dejándolos estar así de expuestos.

Ninguno pensaba que fuera a haber otro ataque tan pronto, no cuando ya sabían que alguien iba a por ellos, pero también era el momento perfecto para volver a intentarlos, con todos nerviosos, distraídos, en abierto y vulnerables.

Además, incluso aunque Kay estuviera perfectamente tranquilo y a Merlín no le preocupara el ataque, dando gracias solo de que Morgana no hubiera sufrido daños cuando el jugador de rugby había entrado de golpe en el probador, sufrir la terapia de compras de Morgana lo estaba estresando a él.

_—Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para esta noche, ¿no?—le había preguntado Merlín, suplicando, joder, suplicando piedad—. Zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y camisa y esa baja o lo que sea…_

_—Faja—dijo Kay amablemente._

_—…faja, corbata y chaqueta. No necesito nada más, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Morgana… ¿adónde vas? No, no voy a entrar en otra tienda, no, ni de coña…_

_—Tu error ha sido dejar que se acercara lo más mínimo a una tienda—había dicho León, ofreciendo su apoyo con consejos si dar apoyo alguno en realidad. Merlín se había dado cuenta de que León se había rendido y dejado de intentar razonar con Morgana hacía dos tiendas, y lo había tachado como aliado potencial contra Morgana._

_—¿No me jodas? Pensaba que mi error había sido dejar que me sacara de compras en primer lugar…_

Llegaron a la casa con varias horas de sobra antes de tener que ir a la gala, y probablemente solo porque Merlín le había prometido a Morgana que, cuando estuvieran de vuelta en Londres, volvería a ir de compras con ella. No sabía cómo había pasado, no exactamente. Para entonces había estado balbuceando, desesperado por cualquier cosa que lo salvara de seguir haciendo de maniquí Dios sabía cuánto tiempo más.

—Trato hecho—había dicho Morgana, sonriendo abiertamente, y Merlín había pensado, seguía pensando, que debía de ser un vampiro de algún tipo, porque obtenía un gozo perverso con el dolor de los demás, medraba con él.

Gwaine y Perceval los estaban esperando fuera de la _maldita mansión_ de tres plantas cuando León se paró junto a la fuente en medio del camino, y ninguno parecía haberse tomado un descanso desde la misión. Estaban un poco cansados, un poco hundidos, pero había cierta ansiedad en la expresión de Gwaine, cierto nerviosismo que la mirada preocupada de Perceval no explicaba.

Merlín salió del coche y un segundo después tenía a Gwaine delante examinándolo como si esperara heridas abiertas, órganos dañados y huesos saliéndose de la carne, no alguien que podía andar y hablar a pesar de los mejores intentos de Morgana por convertirlo en un idiota balbuceante y gimoteante.

—¿Estáis todos bien?—preguntó Gwaine, pero tenía los ojos fijos en Merlín, intensos y desesperados, como si necesitara escuchar las palabras.

Merlín asintió rápido y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí. Yo estoy bien. Los sastres han sido peor que algún pervertido colándose en el probador para verme en bolas.

Eso tuvo algún efecto en Gwaine, porque sus ojos neutros brillaron un poco y estiró la boca en algo que podría haber sido una sonrisa, si no fuera tan tensa.

—¿Estabas en bolas?

—Joder, menos mal que no—dijo Morgana, rodeando el Land Rover, deslizando la mano por el liso metal. Merlín no se dejaba engañar, había cierto temblor en sus pasos, como si el shock del ataque estuviera a punto de calar. León estaba justo detrás de Morgana, mirándola como si esperara que colapsara en cualquier momento, listo para saltar y sujetarla si eso pasara—. Merlín es encantador, pero de verdad, lo último que necesitaba Claude era ver a Merlín saliendo a toda prisa del probador con el culo al aire.

—¿Claude?—dijo Arturo, bajando los escalones de la casa. Había algo en su don de la puntualidad, porque el sol acababa de salir de entre las nubes en ese mismo momento, produciendo un rayo de luz que le dio un efecto de aureola. Había dejado la chaqueta y la corbata en algún sitio y tenía la camisa arremangada hasta los hombros, mostrando los marcados músculos del antebrazo y los botones de arriba de la camisa desabrochados, ofreciéndole a Merlín un tentador triángulo de piel suave que haría (si pudiera acercarse y besarlo) que soportar las últimas horas de terapia de compras de Morgana hubiera valido la pena.

—El diseñador de Vuitton—contestó Morgana.

—El tipo que casi me atraviesa los huevos con agujas—murmuró Merlín.

—¿Y quién ha tenido al culpa? Te estabas retorciendo…—-le replicó Morgana.

—No me habría estado retorciendo si no me hubiera estado metiendo mano…

—No te estaba metiendo mano, te estaba tomando medidas…

—¿Con la palmas de la mano? —Merlín tembló—. Nunca más, Morgana. La próxima vez, les daremos las medidas en un papelito, ¿vale? O que las tome una mujer. Podría vivir con que lo hiciera una mujer, bueno, a menos que se le suba a la cabeza…

—Vaya. —Morgana puso los ojos en blanco, pero había cierto tono agotado en su respiración.

—¿Por qué no entramos?—preguntó León amablemente, cubriéndola, sabiendo tan bien como Merlín que Morgana, como Arturo, nunca admitiría debilidad alguna. Estaba agotada. La adrenalina, la fuerza que la impulsaba a luchar o correr, había abandonado su cuerpo hacía tiempo, y había lidiado con el ataque obligándose a seguir adelante con más fuerza, continuando cuando debería haber descansado. Merlín no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas.

León, Kay e incluso Merlín estaban acostumbrados. Pero ¿Morgana? No podía evitar admirarla incluso más. Esa mujer era de acero, templado en algo que Merlín no entendía.

—Empieza a hacer frío, ¿no?—Morgana, girándose hacia León y dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida, el tipo de sonrisilla que intercambiaba una pareja que conocía bien al otro, tan bien que podía ver más allá de las apariencias, las excusas. León la siguió por las escaleras, pero Arturo evitó que entraran, cogiendo a Morgana del brazo con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Arturo, en voz baja, floja, un susurro preocupado que normalmente no querría que nadie escuchara, no teniendo en cuenta su identidad actual, el disfraz de imbécil malcriado y egoísta que se suponía llevaba. Las palabras fueron demasiado bajas como para que se escucharan lejos, pero a Merlín le llegaron, altas y claras.

—Estoy bien, Arturo. Pero prométeme una cosa—dijo Morgana, con los ojos brillando como el frío jade de una preciosa joya imperial, los labios apretados en la sonrisa tensa de alguien que estaría feliz de desgarrar a alguien si le dieran una razón—. Encárgate del hijo de puta por mí.

Arturo asintió levemente y la dejó marchar. León deslizó la mano por la columna de Morgana hasta dejarle apoyada en su espalda para llevarla el resto del camino hacia dentro.

Kay y Perceval estaba descargando el Land Rover de bolsas, cajas y maletas, mientras Gwaine se quedaba a un lado, apoyado contra una columna con las manos en los bolsillos. Una mirada distante y alejada le oscurecía los ojos, pero su postura había perdido la tensión, tenía los hombros caídos, rendido al alivio. Merlín conocía esa mirada, la había visto en Will a menudo después de que Will volviera con su equipo de efectuar un disparo, y la había visto en Gwaine varias veces, cuando volvía de una misión y se iba directo al bar en vez de asistir a la reunión de información.

Para toda la chulería de Gwaine, su abrumadora confianza en sí mismo, muy en el fondo, no le gustaba matar. Ni a través de un rifle, ni de cerca.

Merlín dudaba entre ir a hablar con él y ayudar a Kay y a Perceval con el equipaje, pero Arturo tomó la decisión por él.

—Merlín—dijo, con cierta advertencia, haciendo un gesto con la mano, rápido y firme. _Ven aquí._

Merlín subió los escalones y se paró un escalón antes de llegar a Arturo, esperando que lo cogiera del brazo como había hecho con Morgana, pero Arturo mantuvo la mano quieta y miró a Merlín desde arriba con una expresión fría.

Hizo que Merlín se estremeciera. Cuanto más miraba a Arturo, más brechas veía en la piedra. El ceño ligeramente fruncido. Cómo no podía esconder del todo la emoción en sus ojos. La ligera curva en la boca, la mandíbula apretada.

—Estoy bien…—empezó Merlín.

—Adentro—interrumpió Arturo, duro. Cogió a Merlín del brazo de golpe y lo medio arrastró hasta que Merlín lo siguió.

No fue hasta que hubieran pasado la puerta de roble, cubierta con opulentas vigas de metal y decorada con un llamador gigante que solo podría usar alguien del tamaño y la fuerza de Perceval, cuando hubieron pasado la entrada, cubierta con una suave alfombra tejida a mano que valía el producto interior neto de un país pequeño, y hubieron entrado en un pasillo de mármol blanco como el marfil importado de Italia, con las paredes blancas cubiertas de finas líneas doradas y cuadros Art Nouveau de algún que otro pintor que seguro sería importante, cuando Arturo lo soltó. Lo soltó, pero lo guio hacia la pared, donde ser dejó caer contra él, pecho contra pecho, y se inclinó hacia delante, dudoso, para apretar los labios contra los suyos con suavidad.

Fue un beso ligero, demasiado ligero y fugaz para el gusto de Merlín, porque Arturo se alejó en seguida y giró la cabeza.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado—le susurró.

Se quedaron así un momento, con las manos de Merlín enganchadas en el cinturón de Arturo, que apoyaba su peso cálido contra él. Arturo le tocó la mejilla con los dedos y se los pasó por el pelo, asintiendo para animarlo, esperando a que Merlín empezara a hablar.

—Supongo que podría haber sido peor—dijo Merlín al final—. Quiero decir, el hombre era un profesional. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Cualquier pensaría que era un ninja con la cinta de medir o algo así, por cómo la empuñaba. Y esos alfileres… los usaba como si fueran armas mortales. ¡Las putas cosas hacían daño! He probado un poco de por lo que pasan las mujeres cuando les toman medidas… no, en serio, ¿cómo lo hacen? No solo las mujeres… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo vas por ahí con ropa elegante todo el tiempo si has tenido que pasar por eso para que te midieran? Te juro que casi lo mato la tercera vez que me ha tocado los huevos _sin querer_ …

Arturo se echó atrás, estudiando a Merlín con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué estamos hablando?

—De Claude, desde luego…

—No te preguntaba por eso, memo—dijo Arturo, apenas incapaz de ocultar una risilla.

—Oye… buscaos una habitación—dijo Geraint, pasando por su lado. Tenía los brazos hasta arriba de cajas, bloqueando su vista, y casi se estampó contra la puerta.

—No es mala idea—dijo Arturo, posando la mirada en los labios de Merlín, que no tuvo oportunidad de responder, totalmente aturdido por la forma en que _esa mirada_ hacía que le temblara todo. Un segundo después, Arturo estaba llevándolo por el pasillo, pasada un esquina, una escalera tipo palacio de Cenicienta que se dividía en dos, pasada una palmera bastante grande y llamativa que necesitaba que la podaran antes de que se hiciera con toda la balaustrada hacia una habitación que había al final del pasillo.

Todo el paseo hacia donde fuera que hubieran acabado, Merlín había estado demasiado distraído por los músculos de la espalda de Arturo, que se le marcaban bajo la camiseta, y por cómo le apretaban los pantalones ese culo perfecto, como para pararse embobado por la ridícula opulencia de la mansión. Solo lo notó de pasada, como un sueño fugaz que se desvanecía, con el brillo ocasional de algo llamativo y claro fijo en la memoria.

Se abrió una puerta; se cerró una puerta. Merlín se vio apretado contra una pared por segunda vez, y retomaron su conversación como si nunca los hubieran interrumpido, el peso de Arturo de nuevo cálido, cómodo, perfecto contra él.

—Sigue—dijo Arturo.

Merlín tragó saliva, porque el aliento de Arturo contra su mejilla hacía que fuera difícil concentrarse.

—El jugador de rugby—lo animó Arturo.

—Vale—dijo Merlín, con voz un poco más grave de lo normal. Tosió un poco—. A ver, estaba ya harto de probarme cosas, de que me pincharan y me chincharan y me movieran de un lado a otro…

—¿Eso no te gusta?—preguntó Arturo, cambiando un poco la postura. Merlín no podía verle los ojos, pero le pareció notar el movimiento de las pestañas contra su mejilla, y sus rodillas eligieron ese momento para ceder.

—No, no está mal, simplemente no me gusta cuando no eres tú el que lo hace… —Merlín perdió su hilo de pensamiento cuando Arturo le besó un punto bajo la barbilla. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía _un punto_ ahí.

—Así que te estaban pinchando, chinchando y moviendo de un lado a otro. Y entonces, ¿qué?—preguntó Arturo.

—Mmm—Merlín se humedeció los labios, mirando al cielo, intentando concentrarse—. Morgana ha entrado en el probador de golpe con más ropa que quería que me probara. Me ha dado un susto de muerte, ni siquiera tenía los pantalones puestos…

Arturo mordisqueándole la garganta lo sorprendió o, mejor dicho, ahogó cualquier cosa que hubiera estado a punto de decir, dejándola perdida y olvidada en el pasado.

—Ha entrado en el probador—dijo Arturo, al parecer a disgusto con los intentos ininteligibles de continuar la historia.

—Sí. Em. ¿Qué?—Merlín frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos—. Vale. Me estaba poniendo los pantalones, la camisa, y la puerta se ha abierto otra vez, y yo pensaba que era Claude…

Hubo un tirón en el borde de su camisa, una corriente de aire frío y luego el calor de la mano de Arturo contra su piel. _Joder, qué gusto._

—¿Y…?

—Mmm. —Merlín cerró los ojos, pero eso no ayudó, para nada, porque Arturo eligió ese momento para levantarle más la camiseta y acariciarle los costados—. Eh. Pero. Es. Él. El jugador de rugby, sí. Morgana está en medio. La aparta. Tiene una pistola, la apunta a, aaaaa…

Arturo le levantó los brazos, callándole un segundo mientras la camisa negra le pasaba por la cabeza y acababa tirada en algún sitio por el suelo.

—Mmm. —De repente, Merlín estaba muy incómodo. Movió la cadera, pero fue una idea increíblemente mala, porque su erección rozó la de Arturo—. Esto. Eh. Arturo. ¿Arturo?

—¿Qué?—Arturo le recorrió la clavícula con la lengua, soplando para enfriarle la piel, y con esa acción desapareció la importante pregunta que Merlín quería hacerle a Arturo en ese momento.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para acordarse.

—Eh. ¿Cámaras? ¿Audio?

—Habitación privada—murmuró Arturo. Su voz le reverberó a Merlín en el pecho.

—Eso no va a pararlos—dijo Merlín gruñendo. Arturo le estaba haciendo círculos con la lengua en el hombro, seguidos de una línea de besos.

—Comprobado—dijo Arturo—. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Sin espacio. Sin tiempo. Sin pistola. Tienes que darme una pistola—murmuró Merlín, echando la cabeza atrás, contra la pared.

—No, Merlín—dijo Arturo. Esta vez fue culpa de Arturo, porque se movió de un lado a otro y el ligerísimo roce de sus erecciones a través de la tela le robó el aliento a Merlín.

—Usé magia—dijo Merlín, cuando pudo volver a respirar, aunque seguía viendo las estrellas—. Dios, no pares.

—Sigue hablando y no pararé—le prometió Arturo, alejándose de la garganta de Merlín lo justo para hablar.

—Lo aparté. Se estampó contra la pared.

—¿Te vio usar magia? ¿Y Morgana?—preguntó Arturo, entre besos húmedos y suaves que recorrían todo el cuello de Merlín, justo hasta debajo de su lóbulo.

—Morgana no. No es posible. Él tampoco. No es posible. Fui rápido. Acabó en el suelo. —Merlín hizo una pausa, jadeando. Fue a por la camisa de Arturo, intentando encontrar botones. Arturo le apartó las manos y se las apretó contra la pared—. Cogí Morgana antes de que él recobrara el aliento. Salí por… _joder, Arturo_ … piernas. Se había ido cuando Kay y León…

Merlín flaqueó ante la suave caricia de labios contra su oreja.

—¿Cómo entró?—susurró Arturo.

—Puerta trasera. Quitó la alarma. Golpes al cerrojo. Salió igual. ¿Resultados con su foto?—Merlín tuvo la suficiente fuerza mental para preguntar.

—Todavía no.

—Podría…— _establecer un parámetro de búsqueda de imágenes, reprogramar las conexiones, dirigirlo por los medios más rápidos, hackear bases de dato_. De repente, Merlín no podía hablar, porque Arturo le estaba acariciando el costado. Pasó a la cintura de los pantalones y tiró del botón.

El primer botón saltó. Si las puertas del cielo abriéndose sonaban de alguna forma, sería como el roce de un botón de cobre contra áspera tela vaquera.

—Todavía no—dijo Arturo.

Otro botón abierto.

—¿Por qué no seguiste el protocolo?—preguntó Arturo. El protocolo que habían establecido era que, si alguien los atacaba, el objetivo (Merlín y quién fuera que estuviera con él) tendría que huir todo lo rápido que pudiera.

El tercer botón.

—Morgana—jadeó Merlín.

¿Por qué había tantos botones?

—Desde luego. ¿Y León?

—Se desmoronó como un castillo de cartas en cuanto intentó _¡joder!_ que se marchara—dijo Merlín, sus palabras haciéndose más graves cuando Arturo le bajó los vaqueros, bóxers incluidos, liberando su erección. Arturo lo rozó con la punta de los dedos, solo jugueteando, lo que llevó a Merlín al borde del precipicio sin apenas tocarlo y, por fin, _por fin_ , hubo cierto alivio en cómo Arturo curvó los dedos sobre su pene. Arturo movió la mano arriba y abajo, una vez, dos, pasando el pulgar por la punta para esparcir pre-semen y dejarlo bien resbaladizo.

Merlín podría haberse corrido en ese mismo momento, pero Arturo alejó la mano. La cadera de Merlín dio un espasmo, intentando seguir a Arturo.

—Si yo hubiera estado ahí… Si yo te hubiera hecho marcharte, ¿lo habrías hecho?

—Mmm. No. —Notó un mordisco repentino y doloroso en la garganta—. ¡Au! Dioses, ¡Arturo! Sí, Arturo. Sí. Lo que tú quieras. Lo que sea…

Unos labios suaves se apretaron contra la marca del mordisco como disculpa, succionando un poco como recompensa. La presión en ese punto, mezclado con el dolor y el placer, hizo que a Merlín se le pusieran los ojos en blanco.

De golpe, esa deliciosa sensación en su garganta disminuyó y el calor de Arturo desapareció. Merlín abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, abandonado, pero, antes de poder concentrarse, notó algo imposiblemente suave en la polla.

Los labios de Arturo.

— _Joder_ —Merlín soltó aire, rezando para que la pared lo sujetara, porque iba a caerse en cualquier momento, ahora que Arturo no lo mantenía en pie. Arturo le besó la base del pene; lo recorrió con la lengua y le cubrió la punta con los labios.

Merlín volvió a dejarse caer contra la pared.

Dos manos le recorrieron las piernas, bajando más los vaqueros. Merlín solo notó de manera distante cierta presión en el pie, levantándolo y quitándole una zapatilla, luego el camal de los pantalones. Lo mismo en la otra pierna, pero a Merlín le daba igual. Todo su mundo estaba centrado en una sola cosa: Arturo, de rodillas, con la polla en Merlín en la boca, succionando lenta y superficialmente de una forma que era mucho más intensa por la mano encallecida de Arturo acariciándole la base.

Merlín dio un golpe a la pared con la cabeza.

Estaba haciendo ruido… no podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido un poco ruidoso durante el sexo. Pero lo que de verdad fue un golpe, lo que encendió su deseo, fueron los gemidos de Arturo.

— _Joder_ —dijo Merlín de nuevo, incapaz de decir nada más. Bajó las manos hacia Arturo, recorriéndole el pelo con la mano, enredando los dedos y tirando.

Los ruidos que emitía Arturo se volvieron más graves, profundos, necesitados, hambrientos y, cuando Merlín le tiró del pelo, intentando desenredarse la mano, forzó a Arturo a tragárselo más adentro, y Arturo _gruñó_ ; no de dolor, sino de placer, y…

Merlín bajó la mirada, y no debería haberlo hecho, porque la visión de Arturo así, de rodillas, con la camisa hecha un desastre, las mejillas coloradas, casi hizo que Merlín se corriera en ese mismo momento. Arturo tenía los pantalones desabrochados, con la polla fuera y la mano rodeándose la base, acariciándosela lentamente, una, dos veces, antes de parar para apretarse y evitar correrse mientras se la chupaba a Merlín…

_—Dioses. Joder. Arturo. Voy. Voy a…_

Al menos, eso es lo que Merlín intentaba decir, pero las palabras salieron como un barullo de palabras. La consciencia le fue arrebatada por un orgasmo que le nubló la vista y que definitivamente le había matado un millón de neuronas, neuronas que le estaban succionando, todas y cada una de ellas, unos labios preciosos y una boca increíble.

Era la misma boca que se apretó contra la suya un segundo después, labios rojos y en carne viva, brillantes y húmedos con saliva y semen. Merlín notaba su propio sabor en la boca de Arturo, notaba a Arturo…

—Quiero follarte—suspiró Arturo en el beso—. ¿Puedo?

—S…

Arturo no esperó a escuchar el resto de la palabra, que salió en un siseo sibilante y necesitado. Tiró de Merlín y lo hizo andar de espaldas. Merlín pensaba que la cama estaba increíblemente lejos, pero enseguida la notó contra las piernas. Arturo le cogió del culo, lo alzó y lo echó hacia atrás. Le pasó un brazo por detrás y medio cargo con él hasta la cama.

Y la cama… _Dioses, la cama_ … era casi mejor que el sexo. Merlín estaba tumbado en una colcha que era casi tan gruesa como una almohada y que le acariciaba la piel con el beso ligero de la seda. Era distracción suficiente para que Arturo desapareciera, pero no lo suficiente para que Merlín no se quejara.

—Mierda. ¿Dónde… Arturo, dónde…?

Miró alrededor, aturdido, desesperado, intentando capturar toda la habitación a la vez que localizar a Arturo. Escuchó el sonido de algo abriéndose y cerrándose. Tela moviéndose. Y entonces, la cama se hundió un poco a su lado. Y luego cerca. Más cerca, hasta que Arturo estaba sobre él, con las piernas ardiendo contra la cintura de Merlín. Merlín se enderezó; Arturo lo apretó hacia abajo, cubriéndole la boca con un beso intenso y obsceno, de lenguas enredadas y jadeos hambrientos. Cada beso venía con un leve movimiento de las caderas de Arturo, su polla rozando la de Merlín, una y otra vez.

—¡Arturo!—exhaló Merlín, porque se le estaba poniendo medio dura otra vez solo del calentamiento, solo de tener a Arturo así, desesperado y anhelante, su usual decoro abandonado a cambio de una necesidad depredadora. Bajó la mano hacia la erección de Arturo y la rodeó con los dedos, consiguiendo dar un caricia antes de que Arturo le cogiera la muñeca y lo obligara a parar, apartándole la mano.

Arturo rompió el beso en ese momento y se sentó. Separó las rodillas de Merlín con la suya, lo cogió una pierna y la levantó para abrirlo de piernas. Le acarició con la mano la cuerva del muslo, rozando la rodilla, la pierna por fuera antes de volver hacia la rodilla, y subiendo otra vez, todavía más lento, para acariciarle y masajearle los testículos.

Arturo le rozó la entrada una, dos, tres veces, y cada roce hizo que Merlín levantara la cadera, buscando más contacto.

—Pensaba que… pensaba que querías esperar… hasta que estuviéramos en casa—jadeó Merlín.

—A la mierda—gruñó Arturo. Había algo intenso y terrorífico en cómo miraba a Merlín, con los ojos oscuros y totalmente expuesto, sacando a plena luz la profundidad de las emociones que normalmente ocultaba bajo muchas capas—. Podría haberte perdido hoy.

—Yo… no ha pasado. No pasará.

Arturo evitó que Merlín dijera nada más con un beso embriagador que le robó la respiración. Se apartó un segundo después para moverse por la cama hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Abrió un paquete y se llenó la mano de lubricante, dejando que le chorreara a Merlín por la entrepierna. Su mano tuvo un efecto electrizante cuando bajó para masajear entre las piernas de Merlín, jugueteado con los dedos hasta que Merlín abrió más las piernas, alzando la cintura, _queriendo_ …

Por fin, el horrible jugueteo terminó y Merlín se vio recompensado con la leve presión de un solo dedo, deslizándose lentamente, saliendo, volviendo a entrar, un movimiento repetitivo con una intrusión más profunda cada vez, hasta que Merlín jadeó, gritando un poco cuando notó el dedo de Arturo apenas rozándole la próstata.

—Dios, qué estrecho estás. Eres increíble, Merlín—susurró Arturo, con el aliento cálido contra el cuello de Merlín. Empezó a usar otro dedo, despacio, dándole tiempo para relajarse, acostumbrarse a la intrusión. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que… Los dedos de Arturo entraban y salían, húmedos por el lubricante, relajándolo, abriéndolo. Notó un tercer dedo, y Merlín hizo un ruidito lastimero, porque _joder, no puedo espera más, quieres darte prisa y metérmela de una vez…_

Arturo debió de haberlo oído, porque movió los dedos un par de veces más, lo que a Merlín le pareció una tortura, antes de dejarlo totalmente vacío. Un envoltorio crujió y se abrió. Hubo cierto cambio de peso en la cama y Merlín se enderezó un poco usando los codos, mirando cómo Arturo se ponía el condón.

Casi se corrió solo de ver a Arturo así, con la erección en la mano, despeinado, los labios rojos y llenos.

Arturo se arrodilló entre las piernas de Merlín, le levantó la cadera para ajustar el ángulo, le recolocó las piernas, más arriba, más abiertas, y…

— _Joder_ —expiró Merlín, notando la presión de la polla de Arturo contra su entrada, empujando, entrando, tan, tan lenta que Merlín casi gritó de impaciencia, de deseo, de necesidad.

Arturo había llegado hasta el fondo. Merlín notaba el roce del vello púbico de Arturo en los testículos, oía el susurró de Arturo repitiendo una y otra «DiosmíoMerlín». Y aun así, Arturo no se movió. En lugar de eso, se inclinó para besar a Merlín, mordisqueándole el labio inferior.

Merlín le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y apretó, obligando a Arturo a apretarse con él, pero solo consiguió que ambos se balancearan.

—Hostia, Arturo. _Muévete._

Se escuchó una risa gutural, necesitada, que reverberó grave a oídos de Merlín, pero Arturo movió la cadera, hacia atrás con un movimiento diminuto, y volvió a embestir en igual medida. Su siguiente embestida fue más profunda; la siguiente todavía más, y fue como si un dique se partiera en dos y se desbordara, porque Arturo empezó a empujar con abandono, con un ritmo perfecto que lo llevaba a la próstata de Merlín con cada movimientos, hasta que Merlín no pudo aguantarlo más y se corrió, cubriéndosela barriga de semen. El movimiento de Arturo se volvió más errático, su cadera dio un espasmo, y la pulsación de su orgasmo prolongó el de Merlín.

Arturo colapsó sobre Merlín, respirando con dificultad, susurrando sílabas, silabas sin sentido, en el oído de Merlín. Merlín giró la cabeza y capturó sus labios en un beso.

Se quedaron así un rato, compartiendo pequeños besos, murmurando por lo bajo cosas que ninguno entendía, pero Merlín sabía lo que quería decir, solo deseaba poder decirlo como necesitaban ser dichas.

_Eres perfecto. Te quiero._

Arturo se retiró, quitando el condón y tirándolo al suelo por el borde de la cama. Tiró de las mantas, moviendo las piernas de Merlín.

—Venga, adentro.

—No me puedo mover. El polvo ha sido demasiado bueno—murmuró Merlín. Ser vio movido por brazos fuertes, recolocada en la cama y cubierto por mantas, mantas que los cubrían a los dos, en una corriente de aire fresco que se calentó enseguida. Arturo se estiró contra él, tumbado a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y dándole un casto beso en el hombro.

—¿Deberíamos…?—empezó Merlín.

—No.

—Pero…

—Luego.

Merlín soltó una risilla, pero desapareció enseguida y Merlín se serenó.

—¿Qué tal tu reunión?

A Arturo se le oscureció la mirada, sin llegar a endurecerse.

—Nos hemos ocupado del asunto.

Merlín asumió que Valiant estaba muerto. Por un lado, sus historias estaban protegidas. Por otro…

—¿Gwaine?

Arturo no contestó. Rodó hasta estar tumbado bocarriba. Merlín lo siguió, quedándose pegado a él por no querer separarse.

—¿Estará bien?

—Ya veremos—dijo Arturo frotándose los ojos con una mano y apretando a Merlín contra sí con la otra. Merlín se acomodó bocabajo, medio apretado contra Arturo y con la cabeza en su hombro. No hablaron durante un rato, cómodos en el silencio. Merlín cerró los ojos, adormilado, pero se despejó cuando Arturo encogió un hombro—. No has contestado mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—Antes, cuando te he llamado. Cuando estabas en la tienda. —Arturo giró la cabeza, rozándole la frente con los labios—. ¿Me has llamado tu novio?

Merlín notó como se ponía rojo.

—Supongo que sí.

Hubo un largo silencio, sin ningún sonido más que el latido fuerte y constante del corazón de Arturo y el leve sonido que hacía su respiración contra la piel de Merlín. El silencio lo estaba volviendo loco. Merlín levantó la cabeza para mirar a Arturo.

Tenía una sonrisilla pequeña y feliz en la cara.

ooOOoo

—Dímelo otra vez, ¿por qué tengo que ir?

Arturo miró a la habitación por el reflejo del espejo, pero Merlín todavía no había salido del baño. Sacudió la cabeza, se ajustó la pajarita y fue a coger los gemelos. El escudo de los Pendragón relucía en oro contra el fondo carmesí en su herencia familiar, que le había pasado su bisabuelo, el color apenas desvaído por las veces que Arturo había recorrido los detalles con el dedo.

—¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto? Estoy ridículo—dijo Merlín.

—Lo dudo mucho—murmuró Arturo por lo bajo. Alto, delgado, flexible… Merlín estaría increíble sin importar lo que llevara, desde un par de vaqueros destrozos que apenas le cubrieran la cadera a nada de nada tumbado en la cama de Arturo. Por un instante, pensó que Morgana a lo mejor había llevado a Merlín a una tienda de disfraces por un berrinche, y que de verdad le había puesto a Merlín un traje de pingüino, pero su gusto era incluso más impecable que el de Arturo cuando se trataba de moda, y sabía nunca haría nada para avergonzar a la familia.

Al menos, no abiertamente.

—¡Ni siquiera puedo atarme la estúpida corbata!—gimoteó Merlín.

Arturo se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos en la cómoda, con la cabeza inclinada, y se esforzó mucho por ahogar la risa. No tuvo mucho éxito.

Merlín lo oyó.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡No es divertido!

—Sal ya, _Mer_ lín. Yo te ayudo con la corbata.

Merlín salió un segundo después, con el delgado trozo de tela en la mano como si fuera una serpiente muerta, y Arturo se vio aún más abrumado por lo impresionante que estaba Merlín, incluso aunque todavía no llevara todo el esmoquin. Morgana había hecho un trabajo impresionante al vestir a Merlín, aunque este hubiera odiado cada segundo de las compras. Los pantalones eran amplios, con un pliegue en vez de lisos, delineando las piernas de Merlín sin el hincharse por la tela de más ni quedarse rígidos, lo que lo haría parecer más delgado de lo que era. La camisa blanca era de lino bueno, a medida, le abrazaba el pecho. Había suficiente tela en los hombros y brazos para darle libertad de movimiento, pero el efecto general hacía que Arturo pensara en un bailarín de ballet, se pegaba y lo abrazaba como solo la ropa hecha a medid podía, y tenía el vuelo justo en los bordes para que Merlín no pareciera un huerfanito esquelético.

Merlín mostraba siete signos de desastre. Estaba descalzo; Arturo sabía de buena tinta que había varios pares de calcetines de sea negros en una de las bolsas. La camisa, aunque metida por los pantalones, estaba abierta en la garganta, y los puños desabrochados revoloteaban mientras andaba. El chaleco y la faja estaban abandonados en una silla, al parecer sin intención de usarlos. Tenía arrugas en la corbata, que parecía cada vez más una serpiente estrangulada, por cómo colgaba sin vida en la mano de Merlín.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó a vestirte?—preguntó Arturo, cogiendo la corbata y colgándose en el hombro antes de ir a por los brazos de Merlín. Le estiró las mangas y le abrochó los puños, evitando que Merlín se moviera para poner un par de gemelos sutiles, de perla madre negra, que Morgana había encontrado en algún sitio, aunque cómo había podido León llevar a Morgana cerca de una joyería y no haberse gastado toda una fortuna en el proceso era un misterio divino.

—Claro que sí—dijo Merlín, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Con ropa _normal_. Esto no es normal. Me siento como si… si… ¡llevara una camisa de fuerza!

—Algunos pensamos que deberías llevar una—dijo Arturo, apartándole las manos para abrocharle los botones—. Lección número uno. Para poder ponerte una corbata, tu camisa necesita estar abrochada hasta arriba.

—Eso puedo hacerlo—murmuró Merlín.

—Parece que no—dijo Arturo. Le cogió las manos, y las bajó de golpe para que Merlín las dejara a los lados. Dejó los dedos unos segundos en el pecho de Merlín cuando hubo abrochado el último botón, y notó una improbable corriente de afecto por el hombre que lo miraba con odio, entrecerrando los ojos y retorciéndose—. Para ya.

—Pica.

—No pica.

—Pica—insistió Merlín, intentando soltarse el collar. Arturo le volvió a apartar las manos.

—No pica. Ahora estate quieto. —Arturo se puso detrás de Merlín, alzándole el collar de la camisa y presionándole un poco lo hombros para ganar un poco de altura. Alisó la pajarita y se la colocó a Merlín en el cuello antes de ponerse a atar y hacer nudos. Llevaba poniéndose su propia corbata desde que era un chiquillo, y podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y una mano, pero se tomó su tiempo, mirando a Merlín en el espejo petulante e impaciente durante todo el proceso.

Entonces Arturo le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y el mal humor se despejó de la expresión de Merlín, su mirada se volvió dulce.

—Vas a tener que aprender a hacer esto tú solo, _Merlín._ Para la próxima vez.

Merlín puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo que la próxima vez?

—Vamos a tener que asistir a otros eventos. Lo sabes. Estabas con nosotros, ¿no? ¿Cuando nos dieron la información?—Arturo fue a recuperar el resto del atuendo de Merlín, riéndose por la mirada de desesperación que tenía en la cara.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para retirarme?

—¿Me dejarías solo en esto?—preguntó Arturo, detrás de Merlín. Le enrolló la faja en la cintura, tomándose su tiempo, recreándose en los escalofríos que podía producir en Merlín con ese simple acto. Le dio a Merlín un par de calcetines—. Ponte esto.

—¿No me los vas a poner tú?—preguntó Merlín, descarado.

—Creo que te las puedes apañar con tus propios calcetines.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, pero, antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntar quién era, Morgana entró, con el pelo en un recogido sofisticado, un maquillaje impecable que resaltaba el brillo verde de sus ojos y los tonos de su vestido bermellón oscuro. La larga falda del vestido cubría el suelo a su alrededor como si fuera una princesa, ondas suaves y sedosas de dos o tres tonos diferentes, dándole a la falda un centelleo tridimensional. La falda empezaba en un corpiño  pegadísimo a la piel que dejaba un hombro al aire y apenas le cubría los pechos en ese momento. Tenía una mano rodeándose la cintura para sujetarse la falda y llevaba un bolsito satinado bajo el brazo. Morgana se giró, dándoles la espalda.

—León me ha abandonado para ayudar a Lance con el equipo y no sé dónde está Gwen—dijo sin preámbulos, sonando irritado. Arturo leyó entre líneas: León necesitaba un descanso de Morgana y había desaparecido a la menor oportunidad—. ¿Puede subirme alguno la cremallera?

—Estoy ocupado con los calcetines—dijo Merlín, agitando uno de los culpables como si estuviera ondeando una bandera de rendición—. Porque, al parecer, es lo único que sé hacer.

—¿Se puede saber qué dices?—preguntó Morgana—. Arturo, ¿podrías…?

Arturo se acercó a Morgana, estiró el vestido y subió la cremallera con un solo movimiento. Al igual que atar pajaritas, ayudar a Morgana a ponerse sus escandalosos vestidos era algo que llevaba haciendo desde pequeño.

—Merlín ha perdido la guerra contra su corbata.

—Pobre Merlín—dijo Morgana, intentando sonar solidaria, pero era difícil transmitir solidaridad cuando se estaba riendo—. ¡Claude se ha pasado media hora enseñándote cómo hacerlo!

—Cuando no estaba ocupado enseñándome cómo hacer el maldito nudo, me estaba tocando el culo, así que perdona si no recuerdo todos los pasos de cómo ponerme un accesorio totalmente inútil—gruñó Merlín. Fue a coger los zapatos (nuevos, notó Arturo) y se los puso—. Estás muy guapa, por cierto.

Morgana giró sobre sí misma y la falda flotó a su alrededor exactamente cómo tenía que hacerlo, con una onda voluptuosa y seductiva.

—Gracias. Tú también—dijo.

—¿Y yo qué?—preguntó Arturo, poniéndose la chaqueta.

—No hay absolutamente ninguna necesidad de alimenta tu ya desproporcionado ego con falsas alabanzas—dijo Morgana, y Merlín bajó la cabeza, con los ojos brillando por el intento de reprimir la risa. Morgana abrió el minúsculo bolsito, rebuscó (no debería haber suficiente espacio ahí dentro para perder nada, pero al parecer, lo había) hasta que encontró varios sobres cuadrados. Le dio uno a Arturo—. Tú invitación, aunque tampoco es que la necesites. Nos vemos allí.

Morgana salió de la habitación con la misma explosión de movimiento con la que había entrado, pero Arturo estaba acostumbrado a sus constantes entradas y salidas y no le prestó atención. Recogió un par de cosas más, se guardó la cartera y se abrochó el reloj antes de darse cuenta de que Merlín estaba mirando fijamente el lugar donde había estado Morgana.

—Esto de entra así de golpe… ¿va a pasar mucho?

—Sí—dijo Arturo inexpresivo—. Será mejor que te acostumbres. Al menos esta vez ha llamado, aunque estoy segura de que lo ha hecho porque sabía que tú estabas aquí. Por mí nunca llama. ¿Estás listo?

—Esto. Sí. Bueno. Espera…—Merlín rebuscó por su mochila, sacó varios objetos pequeños y se pasó las manos por el abrigo hasta que encontró todos los bolsillos en los que podría meter algo—. Ojalá me dejaras llevar pistola.

—Vamos a una gala en el Louvre, _Mer_ lín, no necesitamos equipo completo para un ataque—dijo Arturo. Él tampoco llevaba pistola, al menos, a no ser que la que llevaba enganchada en la pierna contara. Perceval y Bohrs irían armados, y Arturo estaba seguro de que Gwaine y Kay se meterían en el Louvre con una pequeña armería escondida en la chaqueta.

Una punzada de culpa lo atacó en ese momento. Ni Merlín ni Arturo habían salido de la habitación desde que habían llegado, y no sabía si Gwaine estaba bien, o si estaba en condiciones de acompañarlos.

—Aredian estará allí—le recordó Merlín.

—Eso se dice, sí—dijo Arturo—. Puede que no venga. Incluso si lo hace, puede que no pase nada.

—¿Con nuestra suerte?—preguntó Merlín.

—Con nuestra suerte, algo pasará, y nos ocuparemos de ello, Merlín—dijo Arturo. Le pasó la mano por los hombros y le revolvió el pelo—. Además, tú no necesitas un arma, ¿Eh?

Merlín le apartó las manos de un golpe.

—Para ya. Me estás despeinando.

—Así estás mejor—dijo Arturo, chulo, saliendo de la habitación.

León y Morgana iban ya de camino con Lance y Owain. Perceval y Kay lo esperaban en la entrada; Arturo solo podía suponer que Bohrs lo estaría esperando en el coche y que Gwaine no iba a ir. Gwen estaba junto a la puerta, vestida con una falda lisa y una sudadera rosa claro, con los brazos cruzado y los labios fruncidos con petulancia. Arturo fue hacia ella y le tiró del pelo, enarcando ambas cejas.

—¿Como cuánto me odias en este momento?

—Mucho—dijo Gwen, alzando la barbilla y ladeando la cabeza, con esa mirada de _fuera de mi vista, plebeyo_ que Arturo sabía que había perfeccionado de pasar un poco demasiado tiempo con Morgana, pero tenía una sonrisilla en la cara, porque Gwen no podía odiar a nadie en serio.

—¿Lance no te dijo lo del apartamento?

—Lo hizo.

Arturo notó la resistencia de Gwen desmoronándose, vio cómo se esforzaba por no sonreír.

—¿Y eso no te hace odiarme un poco menos?

—Solo un poco—suspiró Gwen, descruzando los brazos. Miró hacia detrás de Arturo, hacia Merlín, que estaba de pie al lado de Perceval, con una pinta increíble pero nervioso a la vez—. Eso hace que me sienta mejor.

—¿El qué? ¿Merlín?

— _¿El qué? ¿Merlín?—_ lo imitó Gwen, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sabes que me refiero a vosotros dos. Ya era hora, Arturo. Pareces feliz.

Dejándolo todo de lado (la misión, el entrenamiento, las tensiones, el Directorio, el NOM…), Arturo _era_ feliz. Las pocas horas que había pasado con Merlín en la tranquila habitación, sin más molestia que los pasos fuera en el pasillo, extremidades enredadas en contorsiones imposibles que esperaban que nadie pudiera desatar, Arturo había estado más relajado de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. No había listas en su cabeza, obsesiones sobre los más mínimos detalles, ni planes para adelantarse a cualquier conjunto posible de movimientos en un complicado tablero de ajedrez que tenía demasiados jugadores. No había habido nada de eso. Solo él y Merlín.

Se habían quedado dormidos así, Merlín tumbado contra Arturo, con la frente apoyada en su hombro y Arturo rodeándole con el brazo para tenerlo cerca. Se había despertado sobresaltado varias veces, pero todas y cada una se había vuelto a dormir, tranquilo porque Merlín seguía ahí, en sus brazos.

La primera vez que se había despertado, mirando a Merlín, se había quedado sin respiración tanto que había dolido, porque había algo tan perfecto en cómo Merlín descansaba sobre su hombro, con el pelo enredado, las pestañas oscuras y el sueño desvelando todo lo que ocultaba: su corazón, su alma.

Merlín mostraba sus emociones. Pero había sido diferente, pillar así a Merlín, frágil inocencia rendida a la protección de Arturo.

Entonces Arturo había comprendido por qué no podía respirar. Había calado, en ese mismo momento, lo importante que era Merlín y cómo Arturo casi lo había perdido por completo.

Por culpa de un jugador de rugby.

Había algo que no cuadraba en la historia de Merlín, pero Arturo tenía corazón y no podía despertar a Merlín para pedirle que la contara otra vez. A decir verdad, no había estado prestando demasiada atención la primera vez. Arturo no había podido dejar de pensar que si el jugador de rugby hubiera sido un profesional, habría disparado a Morgana para quitarla de en medio antes de ir a por Merlín.

Pero luego Arturo no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre el tema, porque Merlín murmurado en sueños y se había apretado más contra él.

Había sido adorable.

Arturo le dedicó a Gwen una sonrisilla, porque _feliz_ se quedaba corto para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, asintiendo cuando escuchó su advertencia, como hacía siempre que se iban de servicio.

—Protégelos.

Perceval fue el primero en salir, Merlín pisándole los talones y Kay justo detrás. Arturo bajó los primeros escalones, parando un poco cuando vio a Gwaine apoyado en el coche, con un esmoquin que parecía decir «He dormido con esto puesto» y pinta de estar cansado, pero relajado y tranquilo. Arturo miró a Perceval, que asintió ligeramente, pero no dio más indicación de qué había hecho para ayudar a Gwaine a superar su última crisis, y se dirigió hacia Gwaine.

Se miraron un segundo; fue Gwaine el que bajó la mirada y encogió un hombro con la irritación de alguien que no había conseguido ponerse la cartuchera en el hombro bien del todo.

—No hace falta que vengas—dijo Arturo, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí hace falta—dijo Gwaine, mirando por encima del capó del Lincoln Continental mientras Merlín entraba—. Tienes a Perce y a Bohrs cubriéndote las espaldas. Morgana y León tienen a Lance, a O y a las Gs. ¿Quién le cubre la espalda a Merlín? Kay y yo.

 _Y yo_ , pensó Arturo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, por no querer quitar importancia a lo que Gwaine estaba haciendo en ese momento, poniéndose en la línea de fuego cuando aún estaba sensible de la misión de ese mismo día. En vez de eso, Arturo bajó la cabeza y asintió.

—Gracias.

—Si le rompes el corazón, te daré una paliza—dijo Gwaine de repente. Arturo levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo a los ojos, viendo la emoción que Gwaine nunca ocultaba bien de todo, la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Merlín. Antes de Arturo pudiera hablar, Gwaine continuó—. Ha sido tuyo desde el primer día. Lo sé. Nunca tuve ni una oportunidad También lo sé. Pero si le haces daños, no puedo prometer…

Arturo le apretó el brazo.

—No te pido que lo hagas. Lo único que te pido es tiempo para correr…

Una sonrisa rápida, real, cálida y genuina, le cubrió la cara.

—Te daré espacio para correr, un par de klicks, tío. Pero te aviso ya, no te va a servir de nada—dijo, con la risa colándose en su tono.

—Siempre queda la esperanza de que esa sea la vez que falles—dijo Arturo, y Gwaine relajó la sonrisa, que se desvaneció en una risilla. Arturo le dio una palmada—. Vamos.

Arturo se metió en el asiento trasero, al lado de Merlín. Merlín enarcó una ceja, pero Arturo asintió en lo que esperaba que Merlín entendiera como _todo va bien_. Bohrs iba al volante, Perceval se sentó en el asiento delantero y hubo un bocinazo desde el Land Rover en el que Kay y Gwaine iba a ir a la gala.

Merlín iba mirando por la ventana mientras recorrían la autopista, observando las brillantes luces distantes de la ciudad. Daba golpecitos con el pulgar y el dedo corazón en la rodilla para distraerse de lo que fuera que le recorriera la cabeza, y Arturo le puso la mano en la pierna y le dejó allí. Merlín se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal.

—Sin cambios—dijo Arturo.

Merlín esbozó una sonrisilla y asintió, soltando aire.

—Sin cambios. ¿Como la última vez?

No habían hablado de esto como deberían haberlo hecho cuando habían tenido la oportunidad, pero Arturo no habría cambiado esas horas de tranquilidad, de simplemente estar con Merlín, por nada del mundo.

—Después de todo este tiempo, ¿cómo crees que serías conmigo?

Merlín sacudió la cabeza, encogiendo un hombro. No lo había pensado.

—No muy diferente.

—¿Sigues sin escucharme, _Mer_ lín?—preguntó Arturo, con una sonrisilla.

—Joder, no—dijo Merlín. Perceval ahogó una risa desde el asiento delantero—. Quizá sabría un poco mejor qué límites puedo estirar.

—Vale—dijo Arturo. Asintió—. Eso podría funcionar.

Merlín le apretó la mano.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Oh, no sé, Merlín. Quizá podrías tener la boca cerrada de vez en cuando. Quedarte cerca. No vagar por ahí para hablar con gente. No coquetear con nadie que no sea yo. Definitivamente, podrías no dejar que sastres llamados Claude te tocaran el culo mientras recibes una lección sobre cómo ponerte una pajarita.

Bohrs estalló en carcajadas esa vez, pero se puso serio en seguida cuando vio la mirada de odio de Arturo en el reflejo del espejo.

—Lo siento. Seré bueno, lo prometo—dijo Bohrs. Soltó un par de risillas más. Arturo esperó y se oyó otra risilla.

—¿Empezando desde ya?

—Empezando desde ya—confirmó Bohrs.

Merlín estaba sonriendo. Arturo también soltó una risilla, pero soltó la mano de Merlín para rebuscarse en la chaqueta y sacar el móvil para hacer que dejara de vibrar.

—Aquí va el escenario. Este es un evento formal con la crème de la crème en el negocio. No importa cuánta pompa le echen a la situación o lo agradable que sea la música que toque el cuarteto de orquesta. Es una ocasión para cogerse de la manita con posibles compañeros de negocios y codease con otros grandes compradores.

—Vale—asintió Merlín. No estaba sonriendo ahora, y eso quería decir que estaba pensando, considerando y sopesando sus opciones.

—Mi padre ha dejado perfectamente claro que no quiere escuchar que soy nada más que un capullo encantador y relajado. Si pierdo un cliente, aunque solo sea uno, estoy muerto. Si no consigo al menos dos clientes nuevos, estoy muerto. Si no hago lo que me diga que haga, me corta los fondos. Me has oído largar y quejarme sobre ello.

—Ok—dijo Merlín de nuevo, inseguro.

—Soy un poco obseso del control. Tener que hacer lo que mi padre me dice me irrita. ¿Cómo crees que será para ti?

—Dios—murmuró Merlín—. Me tendrías atado con correa.

—Sí. —Arturo intentó no pensar en la imagen mental de Merlín llevando nada más que una correa bien corta. Tragó saliva—. Y eres lo suficientemente listo como para no empeorarlo.

—¿O…?—Merlín enarcó una ceja—. ¿Me pegas?

Arturo hizo una mueca para sus adentros, pensando en la amenaza de Gwaine.

—Puede que te haya levantado la mano un par de veces.

—Vale—dijo Merlín, en voz baja, calmado, contemplativo, aceptándolo con tanta facilidad que Arturo se quedó sin respiración de pensar en la confianza que eso implicaba—. ¿Has sido un poco duro conmigo? ¿Me has atado ¿Usado el látigo ¿Me has roto algún dedo?

Arturo soltó una risa corta y le cogió la mano a Merlín para levantarla en el aire.

—¿Estos encantadores dedos tuyos, que tanto dinero me dan? ¿Estos increíbles dedos mágicos que pueden decodificar cualquier código que les ponga delante? No los rompería.

—Ja. Vale. ¿Y lo demás?

Arturo lo miró fijamente. No contestó.

—¿Arturo?

—Estoy pensando—dijo Arturo.

—Vale—salió de los labios de Merlín, un sonido pequeño y ahogado.

El móvil de Arturo volvió a vibrar. Miró el nombre antes de contestarlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vaya, hola a ti también, amargado—dijo Morgana, sonando increíblemente divertida—. ¿Vais de camino?

—Sí—dijo Arturo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se removió en su asiento, impaciente y mirando por la ventana para estudiar la ciudad, intentando decidir lo lejos que estaban de su destino. Estimó mirando el tráfico—. Unos veinte minutos. Puede que menos.

—Haz que sea un poco más—dijo Morgana—. Así llegarás justo a tiempo para interrumpir el discurso del ponente principal y hacer una encantadora gran entrada.

—¿Oh, te da rabia no ser tú?—preguntó Arturo.

—Esta vez no. Tú estás el siguiente en la lista negra de Uther. Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de Cendred King?—Morgana bajó un poco la voz.

—¿Qué le pasa?—Cendred King era el CEO de King Limited, el principal rival de Pendragón Consulting. Su hardware no se acercaba a lo que salía de I+D de Pendragón, pero tenían mayores líneas de producción y podían sacar en un mes el volumen que Pendragón podía producir en seis. La principal diferencia, y lo que inclinaba la balanza, era la calidad del producto final. Con más frecuencia, los grandes compradores del gobierno acudían a Pendragón Consulting a por las tecnologías más caras, preciadas y novedosas, mientras que King Limited solía ser el pobre ganador de los compradores más pequeños, normalmente vendiendo armamento de infantería producido en masa. Necesitaba compensar con los números lo que no podían conseguir con una sola venta grande.

—Está aquí—dijo Morgana.

—No me sorprende. ¿Le llegó el rumor de que el coronel iba a estar en la gala y se consiguió un par de entradas?

—Algo así, pero ha estado haciendo los deberes. —Se oyó cierto movimiento y le llegó la voz de Merlín por la línea—. Sabe que tienes a Merlín.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Arturo. El Lincoln disminuyó la velocidad por el tráfico, pero no estaban lejos del Louvre e iban a parar pronto.

—Espera. ¿Merlín?

Merlín lo miró.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te suena King Limited de algo?

—Mmm. –Merlín entrecerró los ojos—. Sí. Intentaron reclutarme al salir de la uni.

—¿Saben dónde acabaste?

Merlín frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No deberían. Cogí la tarjeta, sonreí educadamente y les dije que sonaba tentador, pero que tenía que pensármelo. Le di la mano al reclutador, ignoré un montón de mensaje con ofertas, y, en fin, me metí en, ya sabes.

Arturo asintió y volvió al teléfono.

—No debería ser un problema. Gracias por la advertencia.

—Morgana no está de coña con lo de llegar tarde para el ponente—dijo León. Morgana le quitó el teléfono de golpe.

—Por favor, por favor, haz tanto ruido como puedas al entrar. Acabo de ver pasar al viejo. Parece aburrido.

Morgana le colgó antes de que Arturo pudiera contestar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se guardó el móvil, pensando un momento antes de mirar a Merlín.

—¿Conoces a Cendred King?

—No puedo decir que sí. —Merlín hizo una pausa—. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Arturo se lo pensó. Por un lado, cuando menos supiera Merlín, más genuinas serían sus reacciones, y Merlín era un mentiroso malísimo. Por otro…

—Si te ofrece un trabajo…

—Le diré que no necesito un trabajo. Soy un mantenido, ¿no?

Perceval empezó a reírse.

Arturo le habría dado una colleja si no hubiera estado tan distraído por cómo Merlín le estaba agitando las pestañas.

—Mierda. Parad. Los dos.

—Yo no me río, jefe—dijo Bohrs, muy útil él.

—Ya lo veo. Déjanos por delante. Perce…

—Ya lo estoy comunicando—dijo Perceval, con el móvil en la oreja. Bohrs se paró, con Gwaine y Kay detrás. Gwaine estaba fuera del coche y caminaba hacia ellos. Abrió la puerta de atrás. Arturo salió, pero no esperó a Merlín; anduvo recto con Perceval hacia la entrada piramidal delante del Louvre.

Gwaine y Merlín los siguieron. Los coches se alejaron; el equipo había reservado dos habitaciones en el Hôtel du Louvre y las iban a utilizar de punto de preparación. Kay y Bohrs iban a aparcar los coches y alcanzarlos dentro.

Arturo respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y puso su mejor cara de aburrimiento.

Había poca gente esparcida por la zona de recepción, la multitud no era densa, sobre todo camareros con bandejas de canapés y copas de champán, hombres con esmoquin y mujeres con vestidos que no tenían ningún interés en escuchar los discursos de bienvenida a la gala, el programa del evento, la presentación de la gente importante y la petición familiar de dinero para la organización que fuera para que iban los beneficios de la velada.

Arturo cogió una copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba y se la bebió de un trago antes de dejar el vaso vacío en medio del mostrador de información, mirando atrás a tiempo de fruncir el ceño cuando Merlín intentó cogerse un vaso. Merlín vio la mirada, retiró la mano y encogió un hombro, decepcionado.

Merlín era incapaz de aguantar el alcohol; con la posibilidad de encontrarse con Aredian en el horizonte, Arturo necesitaba a Merlín sobrio y consciente.

Demás, el champán estaba apenas un paso por encima de la mierda de cerveza de la base, que no tenían más remedio que beber, lo que añadía el riesgo de tener a Merlín despierto toda la noche, abrazado al váter.

Arturo cogió otra copa de champán, esta vez de un camarero que se le paró delante, y la sujetó sin intención de hacer nada más que llevarla por ahí e ir dejando vasos llenos por el Louvre para que diera la impresión de que había estado bebiendo mucho.

Como haría cualquier capullo malcriado que hubiera recibido órdenes de un padre controlador. Beber mucho. Dar la nota. Avergonzar a su querido padre.

En algún momento, Arturo se reiría de la ironía de la situación. Su vida, espejada en su identidad, solo que en vez de volverse un mamón de primera clase y tirarse a la bebida, Arturo había descargado, seguía descargando, sus frustraciones en el campo de tiro.

Al menos había tenido eso.

—He oído que Uther no ha podido venir y te ha mandado a ti en su lugar—dijo a su espalda una voz familiar—. Qué decepción.

—Cendred—dijo Arturo sin girarse—. Pensaba que los canapés olían a podrido, pero veo que eras tú.

Hubo una risa corta y carente de humor.

—Siempre es un placer verte, Arturo. ¿Qué tal le va a la empresa?

—Si nos fiamos de los informes de acciones, los trimestres financieros y el número de compradores que te arrancamos de tus avariciosas manitas, entonces nos va bastante bien—dijo Arturo, girándose.

Cendred era lo que Uther consideraba un “joven trepa”: alguien sin experiencia militar que mereciera la pena mencionar y que no había pasado en las Fuerzas Armadas el tiempo mínimo necesario para conseguir historial y los contactos que necesitaba para llevar su empresa adelante. En cinco años, había cogido la empresa de su padre y, aunque las técnicas despiadadas de Cendred habían hecho que la empresa ascendiera en los ránquines del negocio, nunca podría atravesar la barricada que suponía Pendragón Consulting.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que lo intentara.

Arturo no había estado presente el día que Cendred había oído a Uther insultarlo delante de varios fabricantes colaboradores, pero le habían contado la historia varias veces.

_—Puede que sea joven, pero eso solo quiere decir que voy a durar más que un vejestorio como tú. Y si tú me estás llamando trepa, me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido. Ya verás. Voy a cambiar la industria, y te voy a dejar atrás tirado._

Uther había estado furioso, simplemente porque dos de las personas con las que había estado hablando ahora se interesaban por Cendred King. Se cambiaron de bando para suministrar armas a King Limited una semana más tarde.

—Eso es básicamente todo lo que hacer en la empresa, ¿no?—preguntó Cendred. Iba bien vestido, con un esmoquin hecho a medida y el pelo corto rizado peinado _au courant_ , con una barbita cultivada de dos días dándole un look pícaro que rivalizaba la pinta natural de Gwaine—. Me han dicho que Uther te tiene encargándote del correo desde que te echaron del ejército.

Arturo apretó los labios y forzó una sonrisa.

—No me extraña que le vaya tan mal a tu empresa si te pasas el tiempo escuchando cotilleos absurdos. Cuéntame, ¿qué más te han dicho?

Cendred desvió la mirada hacia algo, _alguien_ , que había detrás de Arturo.

—Que alguien ha descodificado código Pendragón.

Arturo no picó el anzuelo.

—¿Eso dicen?

—Que Uther está de mala hostia—dijo Cendred, con una leve sonrisilla, sorbiendo champán. Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Pero, sobre todo, porque en vez de reclutar a quién lo ha hecho para la compañía, fuiste y te lo tiraste.

Cendred no esperó a que Arturo contestara. Pasó de largo y estiró el brazo hacia un sorprendido Merlín, que lo miró con los ojos como platos un segundo antes de estrechárselas.

—Merlín Emrys. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Si necesitas un trabajo…

—Mmm. —Merlín sonrió débilmente y vaciló, mirando a Arturo con una mezcla entre total confusión y _por favor qué hago ayúdame._

—Merlín está conmigo—dijo Arturo, en tono cortante. Hizo un gesto para que Merlín se acercara, cosa que hizo, dando un rodeo largo, de disculpa, casi coqueto, alrededor de Cendred, como si esperar que Cendred saltara en cualquier momento y lo estuviera invitando a que lo hiciera. Arturo casi le tiró del brazo para hacer que parara. Merlín bajó la cabeza y apartó la mirada, encogiéndose un poco bajo la mirada de Arturo—. Si nos disculpas…

Cogió a Merlín del brazo y tiró del él, dejando con fuerza su vaso de champán, al que no le había pegado ni un sorbo, sobre una vitrina de cristal que protegía lo que podría ser valioso busto de alguien, asegurándose de que la copa golpeara con la suficiente fuerza para que se resbalara y tambaleara antes de caerse, derramar el contenido sobre la vitrina y rodar hasta el suelo.

Arrastró a Merlín tras de sí, y solo lo soltó para abrir las puertas del salón donde la mayoría de los asistentes estaban reunidos escuchando al ponente principal. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe con un sonido como de gong y Arturo entró al ataque, bajó los escalones y vio un par se sitios vacíos justo en medio del pequeño auditorio.

Se dirigió allí, con Merlín a la zaga, murmurando disculpas que Arturo ni se molestaba en dar, asegurándose de que interrumpía el discurso todo lo que podía y llamaba la atención.

Se vieron recompensado con miradas hostiles y llenas de odio de la generación más mayor de snobs, que desaprobaba por completo la existencia de nadie menor de cuarenta, miradas divertidas de un par de personas y, más importante, por la gran sonrisa brillante de Morgana cuando el ponente tartamudeó y perdió el hilo de su discurso.

ooOOoo

Arturo estaba increíble con su esmoquin de Oscar de la Renta hecho a medida, con sus solapas ribeteadas, y había algo en la forma en que Arturo actuaba como un idiota posesivo totalmente arrigante y que se creía con derecho a todo que hacía que la mente de Merlín se llenara de imágenes del todo inapropiadas para una gala para recaudar fondos barra reunión de negocios. Por desgracia, no es como si tuviera muchas otras opciones para distraerse, porque todas las conversaciones de la gente se podían clasificar como claramente aburridas: no sé qué de negocios, no sé qué de moda, art nouveau blah blah blah, y las contribuciones totales de Merlín a cada conversación eran un pobre «Mmm, ¿sí?» o «Mmm, ¿no?», dependiendo de lo bien que leyera el lenguaje corporal de la persona que esperaba una respuesta.

A menudo, su suposición era correcta, pero Merlín pensaba que a las personas con las que hablaba en realidad les daba igual cómo contestara, siempre y cuando pareciera que estaba prestando atención.

Merlín se había alejado de Arturo solo dos veces: una cuando la multitud era lo suficientemente pequeña para que las tendencias territoriales de Arturo se vieran satisfechas, porque podía tener a Merlín vigilado sin que nada le tapara la vista; la segunda cuando había tenido que ir al baño (y volver a ponerse la faja era súper incómodo) con Kay y Gwaine justo detrás mientras daba un largo rodeo por algunas de las galerías del Louvre antes de volver con Arturo.

Cendred King había intentado acercarse a él una segunda vez, pero Gwaine se había quedado detrás, sonreído plácidamente y sacudido su cabeza, quitándole a King las ganas de acercarse. Merlín estaba agradecido; no estaba seguro qué tendría que decirle al hombre, teniendo en cuenta que ahora se acordaba de lo _generosa_ que había sido la oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho nada más salir de la uni. Había sido tentadora, pero…

Merlín suspiró.

Había mucha gente guapa en la gala. Había mucha gente rica en la gala. Había mucha gente guapa y rica en la gala, y él no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Resistió, por lo que debería ser la enésima vez, la tentación de toquetearse y recolocarse el esmoquin, intentando emular la clama con la que todos los demás llevaban sus sogas al cuello. La única razón por la que no se quitaba la corbata era porque Arturo le había hecho el nudo, y Merlín aún notaba las manos de Arturo en los hombros, cómo lo había rodeado con los brazos.

Morgana estaba en su elemento. Era una mariposa social que conocía a todo el mundo y, si no conocía a alguien, se encargaba de aprenderse sus nombres y hacer relaciones. León iba a su lado todo el tiempo, y debería haber tenido cierta práctica acompañando a Morgana a ese tipo de eventos, porque estaba usando su encanto natural, si bien un poco distante, quedándose a su lado sin ser controlador y dejando que Morgana brillara. La gente fluía hacia Morgana, buscaba razones, si bien manidas, para hablar con ella, que los trataba a todos y a cada uno como si tuvieran la cosa más importante del mundo que decir.

Mientras Morgana era el encanto de la gala, parecía que Arturo era la joya, porque él era el hijo de Uther Pendragón y el heredero de tanto la fortuna familiar y el negocio del que todos querían un pedazo. Había sido un juego para Merlín, ver cómo la gente se acercaba a Arturo, tanteándolo, mordisqueando como si fueran tiburones en busca de probar un poco para ver si era comestible. Lo tanteaban, atraídos por la confianza de Arturo, desalentado por su carisma acerba y mordaz, volviendo solo porque les gustaba la cierta frescura y honestidad que había en la actitud de Arturo, aunque resultara ser un capullo arrogante y molesto. Mientras Merlín miraba, llevando la cuenta en la cabeza, Arturo no solo había conseguido encantar a los ya clientes que querían comprobar por sí mismo si Pendragón hijo estaba a la altura de dirigir la empresa cuando, si, Uther se retirara, y había atraído al menos a seis nuevos clientes que querían hablar enseguida con Morgana para coger su tarjeta de negocios, porque, al parecer, Arturo no se había molestado en llevar las suyas. Los otros fabricantes y empresas rivales en la gala habían pinchado y estudiado a Arturo, buscando puntos débiles, y se había alejado relativamente ileso, aunque no notarían el pinchazo de las palabras de Arturo hasta mucho, mucho después.

Ninguno tenía ni idea de que Arturo era el tiburón más grande de todos. Podrían haber probado el sabor, pero Arturo los había atraído sin malgastar energía, y se había ganado una buena comida.

La única persona que preocupaba a Merlín era Cendred King. King no había intentado acercarse a Arturo otra vez, pero Merlín lo había pillado mirándolo especulativamente, como si sopesara los rumores de una relación padre-hijo infeliz y tensa como algo que aprovechar para atraer a Arturo a su lado. Merlín había notado cómo King miraba de Arturo a Merlín y viceversa, como si comprendiera que hacerse con uno era igual a hacerse con el otro con mínimo esfuerzo.

Arturo también se había dado cuenta, porque, cuando le quitó otra copa de champán a Merlín de la mano, enarcó una ceja como reprimenda.

—No te preocupes por él—añadió.

Así que Merlín dejó de hacerlo, al menos por ahora, porque Gwaine estaba manteniendo a King alejado.

Merlín se las había apañado para no avergonzarse a sí mismo en una conversación educada con varias personas, pero nadie estaba interesado en él, para nada. No, Arturo era el plato principal aquí, y todo el mundo quería un poco.

Como ahora.

Arturo se había visto acorralado por alguien que era Muy Importante para el negocio, simplemente porque Uther no había conseguido que se convirtiera en cliente suyo, pero ahora parecía como si Arturo fuera a conseguir exactamente eso. Merlín se había alejado, porque entendía que, a pesar los juegos del Directorio, también había apuestas personas en todo eso. La empresa iba a ser de Arturo de verdad algún día.

Merlín se quedó a un lado, cerca, Arturo lo podía ver sin tener que girar la cabeza, y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie con quién pudiera hablar. Gwaine y Kay estaban «trabajando», Lance estaba entre la multitud, vigilando de lejos, y León estaba con Morgana, hablando con…

Merlín ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño. El gentío se movió, bloqueándole la vista.

Había habido algo muy familiar… pero la gente no se movió lo suficiente para dejarlo ver. Gwaine se dio cuenta y miró a su alrededor, entonces, tranquilo, como si no estuviera a punto de ir a por lo que fuera que hubiera llamado la atención de Merlín, se alejó, dejando a Kay con Merlín.

Era tarde, pero la fiesta aún seguía. Algunas de las galerías exteriores estaban cerradas, algunas personas se habían ido, el cuarteto se había visto reemplazado por un grupo diferente, y el champán ya no circulaba. Se habían servido bocaditos, desde queso a rollitos de carne, bollitos de crema y montañas de fruta esculpida. A Merlín le gruñó el estómago. Las mesas estaban demasiado lejos, y quería esperar hasta que Gwaine hubiera vuelto antes de alejarse de la línea de visión de Arturo e ir a por comida.

Se reclinó contra la barra, mirando a su alrededor con las manos en los bolsillos. Vio a Morgana de nuevo, pero no a la gente con la que hablaba.

Alguien se acercó y se puso a su lado en el bar. Merlín miró a lo que era otro esmoquin y se apartó un poco para dejar espacio.

—Brandy—dijo el hombre a su lado. Hubo un movimiento y Merlín oyó—: ¿Usted qué bebe?

Merlín tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que el hombre hablaba con él.

—¿Eh? Mmm. Nada. Gracias.

—Gin-tonic para el caballero—dijo el hombre a su lado. El camarero fue a preparar las bebidas.

—Gracias, pero esta noche no bebo—dijo Merlín, girándose. La multitud se volvió a despejar, lo justo para que viera a una rubia riéndose con Morgana y León. Le resultaba familiar, de alguna forma, pero no fue hasta que Merlín vio al jugador de rugby junto a ella, con la boca curvado en algo que se podría confundir con una sonrisa, que todo encajó.

La pareja de la zona VIP de Alemania.

¡ _Mierda_!

Empezó a alejarse del bar a la vez que vio cómo Gwaine se abría paso entre la gente hacia Morgana y León, y se dio cuenta de que el hombre que tenía al lado estaba hablando.

—¿No bebe? Bueno, eso es simplemente un suicidio. No puedo concebir que alguien sea capaz de sobrevivir a esta lamentable obligación sin algún tipo de valor líquido para levantar el ánimo—dijo el hombre. Hablaba de forma lenta, sin prisas, recreándose en el retumbar de cada sílaba, una mezcla de inglés británico pijo y algo exótico—. Aquí tiene, amigo.

La mente de Merlín estaba inquieta con _Morgana, León, jugador de rugby, problemas, Gwaine_ , y no tuvo tiempo de procesar estaba al lado de Jonathan Aredian.

Aredian era incluso más imponente en persona de lo que era en las fotos, sin importar que estuviera pixeladas o borrosas. Tenía el pelo rubio blanquecino peinado hacia atrás, rizándose en ondas claras sobre orejas y nuca. Sus ojos eran pálidos y duros, con cierto aire de estar siempre calculando mientras a la vez se relajaba para disfrutar viendo a los demás estremecerse. Tenía una barba corta y distinguida que fortalecía su barbilla cuadrada, labios ligeramente inclinados hacia abajo, con desaprobación, y la mirada de un hombre que solo le dedicaba a alguien más de un momento si consideraba que lo merecía.

Había un vaso con un líquido claro sobre hielo, con una rodajita de lima, en la mano de Aredian, que se lo ofrecía a Merlín. Enarcó una ceja y movió el vaso.

—Parece un hombre de gin-tonic.

Merlín dudó y cogió la bebida con un pequeño asentimiento agradecido.

—Gracias.

—Salud—dijo Aredian, dando un sorbo a su brandy. Merlín pegó un sorbito cuidadoso a su gin-tonic, dando gracias de que de verdad supiera a gin-tonic, aunque estaba seguro de que había muchos venenos indetectables que podrían acabar con él, y nunca lo sabría. Pilló a Arturo mirándolo, todavía concediendo audiencia a un par de hombres y, lentamente, deliberadamente, se giró y dejó el baso en la barra.

—Creo que no debería.

Aredian hizo algo valiente: siguió la mirada de Merlín hacia atrás, hacia Arturo, y levantó el vaso.

—Qué encanto tiene usted ahí, aunque me he dado cuenta de que lo tiene bien vigilado.

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Soy Jonathan—dijo Aredian, pasándose el vaso a la mano izquierda para ofrecerle la derecha a Merlín. Merlín bajó la cabeza con el tiempo de gesto tímido e incómodo que no podía ocultar y, tras un segundo, se la estrechó.

Y en seguida sintió la necesidad de lavársela con lejía.

—Merlín.

—Y ese—dijo Aredian, señalando otra vez con el vaso—es Arturo Pendragón.

—Mmm. Sí. —Merlín se rascó la mejilla. El silencio se alargó y Merlín intentó pensar algo que decir que no sonara tan estúpido como sonaba todo en su cabeza. Aredian lo salvó.

—Es difícil acercarse a él. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Y qué es lo que hace usted para el joven Pendragón?

Merlín volvió a bajar la cabeza, notando el calor subiéndole a las mejillas.

—Ah, eso es, ¿eh?—dijo Aredian, divertido. Merlín volvió a encoger un hombro, sin hacer contacto visual, notando que a Aredian le gustaba ver a la gente sentirse incómoda. Siguió hablando tras un minuto o así de silencio—. Me refería a los negocios. A no ser que eso sea todo lo que hay.

Aredian enarcó ligeramente una ceja inquisitiva que hizo que Merlín soltara una risilla nerviosa.

—Bueno, sí. A ver, no. Quiero decir. Bueno. —Merlín se giró para mirar a Aredian, con un codo en la mesa y mirando de reojo a Arturo, pero Arturo estaba muy metido en una conversación con alguien nuevo—. Sistemas informáticos. Programación, diseño, creación. Telecomunicaciones. Encriptación. Esas cosas. Eso hago.

—Ah, ¿así que usted es _ese_ Merlín Emrys del que tanto he oído hablar?—preguntó Aredian.

Merlín se rio.

—No hay tantos Merlines por ahí, ¿no?

—No, supongo que no—dijo Aredian, sonriendo. Se bebió el brandy lentamente, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Merlín apreciativo—. Interesante línea de trabajo, esa en la que está usted. Hay bastante demanda para gente buena en el negocio de la encriptación. Todo el mundo quiere lo inaccesible, y todo el mundo lo quiero accesible, ¿ _ja_?

—Algo así, sí—dijo Merlín—. ¿Qué hay de usted?

—Ah, eso. —Aredian hizo una pausa, moviendo el vaso en el aire en un círculo controlado—. Soy un facilitador.

—¿Y qué facilita?—Merlín miró el gin-tonic en la barra, contemplando qué había de malo en tomarse otra, porque estaba hablando con el enemigo, y estaba teniendo una charla casual, joder.

Aredian se dio cuenta.

—Adelante. Valor líquido y eso. Seguro que su joven Pendragón no se enfadará mucho.

Merlín se rio secamente.

—Con él nunca se sabe.

—Sí, bueno. Todo el mundo es más de lo que parece. No se preocupe. —Aredian hizo otra pausa y Merlín sufrió el silencio bajo la fría mirada evaluadora de Aredian—. _Dw i'n deall._

Merlín se estremeció.

 _Lo entiendo_.

En galés.

Merlín frunció el ceño ligeramente, forzó una sonrisa y le dedicó a Aredian lo que espero fuera una negación confusa.

—Hacemos lo que debemos—continuó Aredian, y Merlín juraría que estaba escuchando una conversación paralela a la que estaban teniendo—. Por ejemplo, facilito mensajes entre personas que normalmente no se encontrarían. Facilito que gente con una tarea difícil encuentre a empleados únicos. Facilito la localización de objetos difíciles de encontrar, su transporte hacia un destino y su uso.

Hizo una pausa para beber.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que le sigo. Entonces, usted facilita. Eso es lo que hace. Facilitación. Fascinante.

El vaso se separó de los labios de Aredian, que enarcó ambas cejas por la sorpresa antes de reírse. Bajó la bebida y sacudió la cabeza, como si reírse lo hubiera sorprendido—. _Ja_. Es un trabajo gratificante. Encuentro muchas cosas inusuales en mi ocupación. Muy inusuales. Como usted, señor Emrys. No me extraña que el joven Pendragón esté totalmente embelesado. Usted inspira lealtad siendo leal. Tienta los límites de las personas, pero nunca los cruza. Deja que le peguen, pero nunca dejaría que eso le quitara las ganas de luchar.

Merlín miró a Aredian, sin tener claro cómo contestar. Ni siquiera si podría contestar.

—Supongo—fue la inteligente respuesta que salió de su boca.

Pero eso era lo que Aredian quería escuchar, porque dejó el vaso vacío en la barra y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse, Merlín. Un placer conocerlo.

—Igualmente—dijo Merlín, y Aredian se alejó.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_

Absolutamente nada. Se suponía que no tenía que hacer nada. Aredian era el que tenía que iniciar el contacto. Preferiblemente con Arturo. No con Merlín. Pero había hablado con Merlín, sugiriendo que iban a hablar otra vez pronto, y eso era… lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer, ¿no?

Merlín vio el precioso vestido bermellón elegante de Morgana, su distintivo caminar _air de grâce_. También vio a la mujer rubia a su lado, con su vestido de seda a capas negro ahogando el color del de Morgana.

—Kay—dijo Merlín, yendo hacia él—. Voy al baño.

—¿Otra vez, tío?

Merlín cogió a Kay del brazo y sonrió con tanta gracia como pudo mientras le pellizcaba el codo.

—Dile a Arturo que pasa algo. La mujer del avión está con Morgana.

—¡Mierda!—Kay le cogió antes de que Merlín pudiera alejarse—. No. No vas a ningún sitio tú solo.

—Entonces corre a decírselo, date prisa y alcánzame—dijo Merlín, soltándose. Se deslizó entre la multitud, intentando no correr, y se vio interceptado por Gwaine y León. Lance no estaba lejos.

—¿Dónde ha ido?—preguntó Lance, con la voz tensa.

—Por ahí detrás—dijo Merlín. Gwaine se puso entre él y el pasillo. León y Lance siguieron, y parecía que Kay se movía más rápido cuando quería, porque había vuelto con Bohrs a la zaga.

—Quédate con Kay—le ordenó Gwaine, girándose para alcanzar a Bohrs y a los demás.

Merlín empezó a seguirlos, pero Kay lo volvió a coger del brazo.

—Merlín. No. Sabes que es nuestro trabajo, no tuyo.

Merlín no le contestó. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Una rápida mirada por la habitación no le dijo mucho; la vida nocturna continuaba como siempre, con el mismo volumen de charla, conversaciones continuas, pavoneo y postureo.

—Vamos. Volvamos con Arturo—dijo Kay—. Nada que podamos hacer. Perce va a llamar a los demás, estarán allí en un minuto. Mantén tu historia, ¿vale?

Merlín rechinó los dientes.

—De acuerdo. Vale.

Pasaron varios minutos incómodos antes de que Merlín y Kay consiguieran encontrar un camino libre entre la multitud para llegar a Arturo, que seguía hablando con un par de hombres de negocios, cómodo y tranquilo como si no pasara nada de fondo. Sin embargo, Merlín notó un par de cambios sutiles. Arturo estaba recto en vez de encorvado. Tenía las manos en un puño, esforzándose por no apretar. Se medio giraba hacia Perceval cada vez que este bajaba la cabeza como hacía siempre que estaba escuchando una conversación por el pinganillo. Tenía el músculo de la barbilla tenso, sus sonrisas eran forzadas, y era obvio que su atención estaba en otra parte.

Obvio para Merlín. La conversación con el otro hombre de negocios, un americano que tenía agallas para ponerle su toque persona al esmoquin, haciendo que llegara al otro lado de _déclassé_ con una faja rojo chillón y una corbata de clip estilo western, continuó.

Merlín se quedó por detrás, por el bar. Por la expresión de Perceval y Kay sabía que pasaba algo; estaban igual de tensos, si no más, que Merlín y Arturo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Déjalo, Merlín—dijo Kay, adusto.

—Kay…

—Lo tienen controlado, Merlín.

—¿En serio?

—Déjalo, Merlín—dijo Kay seco. Merlín se giró, frustrado, y, en ese momento, cruzó la mirada con Arturo, que estaba igual de frustrado, si no más, por no saber qué le pasaba a sus hombres, a su hermana. Arturo era el capitán, el líder el que podía sacarlos de cualquier situación con la que se encontraran, y lo haría, pero esta vez no podía hacer más que confiar en sus hombres.

—Mierda—dijo Kay con una expiración, y Merlín se dio cuenta de cómo reaccionó, nervioso, girando el cuerpo, listo para saltar a lo que fuera, para correr a ayudar. Perceval reaccionó igual.

Y, de nuevo, Arturo miró a Merlín, una mirada cargada de significado, enarcando la ceja ligeramente…

Merlín lo entendió.

Se giró hacia el bar.

—Gin-tonic—dijo. El camarero asintió y se giró para mezclar la bebida, pero pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que deslizara el vaso hacia Merlín. Merlín cogió la bebida (ni siquiera le gustaba tanto la ginebra) e inclinó el vaso, como si tuviera toda la intención de bebérsela hasta el fondo. Tenía la amargura justa para evitar que se lo tragara todo de golpe, así que bajo el vaso tras beberse un cuarto, respirando profundamente antes de ir a por otro trago.

Una mano cálida y nada amable lo cogió del cuello y Merlín casi se tiró la bebida por la camisa.

—Deja el vaso, _Mer_ lín—siseó Arturo entre los dientes.

Merlín tragó saliva (no podía evitarlo, porque era como si cada átomo de amenaza, de frustración que Arturo sentía en ese momento, vibrara por todo su cuerpo, y era algo aterrador) y dejó el vaso lentamente. El camarero, que había oído el tono de voz de Arturo, le dedicó una mirada solidaria antes de irse a algún sitio más seguro, aunque se quedó lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

—Te he dicho qué pasaría si bebías esta noche, Merlín—dijo Arturo, girándolo violentamente. Merlín perdió el equilibrio, pero Arturo lo sujetó del brazo. Un par de personas los miraban de cerca, chistando con desaprobación, pero aparataron la mirada de golpe, fingiendo ignorancia—. Eres un puto idiota. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a escucharme? ¿Estás intentando avergonzarme a posta?

Arturo guio a Merlín entre la multitud, con la mano aún en el cuello y, al contrario que antes, ahora parecía que todo el mundo tenía ganas de apartarse de su camino mientras observaban el drama desarrollarse, con los ojos entrecerrados y miradas de reojo.

—¿Voy a tener que enseñarte una lección otra vez?

—No, no, Arturo. Por favor. No. Ni siquiera llevaba alcohol. Era solo tónica…

—No me mientas, Merlín—gruñó Arturo, y fue como si la gente no se pudiera apartar de ellos lo suficientemente rápido, hasta los guardias de seguridad estaban echando un ojo al pasillo que llevaba al baño. Nadie los siguió.

—Gwaine ha dicho que la seguridad de la puerta trasera estaba incapacitado. —Kay anduvo por delante, dejando que Perceval les cubriera la retaguardia. Doblaron una esquina y se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir a la planta baja. Arturo seguía teniendo la mano en la nuca de Merlín, que seguía resistiéndose tanto como podía sin tropezarse y retrasarlos—. Por aquí.

Y, tal cual, estaban fuera, en la Rue de Rivoli, corriendo por la calle a contra corriente del tráfico. No había muchos coches a esa hora, solo un par se les cruzaron en l’Amiral de Coligny, y fue entonces cuando Arturo soltó a Merlín y se paró en las sombras que proyectaban las farolas en el Banque Populaire para sacar la pistola que tenía guardada en el tobillo, con la excusa de estar atándose el zapato.

—Por aquí—dijo Perceval, tomando la delantera y corriendo por una callejuela paralela y girando a la derecha en una carretera que apenas parecía lo suficientemente ancha como para que pasara un coche. Allí les llegó, el pop-pop-pop de los disparos—. León tiene a Morgana, pero están acorralados, y se les van a escapar…

Arturo se puso delante, dando un rodeo zigzagueante por los estrechos callejones entre los edificios cuando había callejones que tomar, y Merlín pensó por un momento que Arturo tenía que haberse aprendido el mapa de memoria ( _claro que lo había hecho)_ , porque salieron en medio del callejón y se pararon de golpe ante el brillo de una ardiente luz blanco-anaranjada que les pasó por delante…

—¡Mierda! ¡Magia!—gritó Kay, cayéndose de culo, como si no se hubiera pasado las últimas semanas con el Directorio viéndose expuesto y acostumbrándose a eso mismo, a posta, para no acobardarse como chiquillos cuando la vieran en acción. Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, estaban embobados con la visión, porque algo explotó al otro lado de la carretera y se oyó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y argamasa derrumbándose.

Había gritos, órdenes a voces, un caos de ruido que se vio eclipsado por el grito de una mujer.

—¡Vamos!—Arturo entró de golpe en el callejón y Merlín echó el primer vistazo a la situación: León y Morgana estaban más adentro, acurrucados entre un montoncito de ladrillos rotos y argamasa de lo que parecía haber sido un golpe directo al edificio, metidos en un portal. León no estaba en posición de disparar.

Lance estaba al otro lado, un poco más abajo, agachado para evitar los estallidos de fuego de semiautomática provenientes del arma del jugador de rugby.

Bohrs y Gwaine estaban a unos cinco metros detrás de Lance, cubriéndole la espalda con disparos inútiles. Geraint y Galahad estaban con ellos, con ropa de civil, igual de acorralados que los demás.

Perceval y Kay se agacharon para cubrirse, dirigiéndose al otro lado del callejón. Arturo empujó a Merlín para que se quedara a su espalda.

—¡Quédate detrás!

—¡Decidme que alguien tiene un arma de sobra!—dijo Merlín, pero nadie le contestó.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Cuatro con pistolas, tres hechiceros—dijo Gwaine, con voz neutra—. No puedo llegar a León sin darles. No paran de tirarnos mierda mágica…

—¿Cuánto llevan con ello?

—Un buen rato, y no parece que lo vayan a dejar; no son como esos moñas especialistas del abracadabra del Directorio—soltó Gwaine.

—Veo al jugador de rugby, pero ¿y la rubia?

—Se ha ido—dijo Gwaine. Hizo una pausa, con una mueca cuando otra bola de luz naranja se estampó contra el edificio de en frente, lo que hizo que les lloviera encima yeso, ladrillo, cemento y argamasa a Kay, Perceval y Bohrs. Un balcón de metal crujió y se inclinó, colgando sobre ellos como de un hilo—. Morgana se resistió de camino. Se soltó justo cuando llegamos nosotros. León la cogió cuando empezaron a disparar. La rubia se metió en un coche y se largó…

Otra explosión, esta vez un poco más cerca, golpeó el mismo edificio sobre Kay, Perceval y Bohrs.

—¡Estamos atrapados!—gritó Geraint.

—La policía va a venir pronto—dijo Arturo—. Tenemos que acabar con esto rápido. A la siguiente distracción, neutralizar…

Merlín no estaba prestando atención, porque lo único que podía pensar era _Morgana_ , y lo único que podía oír era el crujido del balcón desmoronándose, crujiendo, pesado, a segundos de caerse sobre los demás.

Merlín sabía que, si lo hacía, no podría dejar ningún testigo. Pero no tenía elección. Era _Morgana…_

_Iban a por ella desde el principio, no a por Merlín…_

El balcón se separó de la pared y Merlín reaccionó.

—¡Merlín!—gritó Arturo.

Salió de la zona cubierta y levantó el brazo, notando una leve presión contra su magia cuando sujetó el balcón antes de que cayera sobre Kay, Perceval y Bohrs, porque de ninguna manera iba a permitir que nada hiciera daño a sus amigos, y lo lanzó al otro lado del callejón, al enemigo.

Al balcón se partió en pedazos con un golpe descomunal cuando una de las bolas de luz naranja colisionó contra él; los trozos derraparon por medio callejón, dándole a Lance algo más protección contra el fuego de la semiautomática.

Pero no a Merlín.

—¡ _Scield!_

Un escudo de luz reluciente apareció delante, protegiéndolos de las balas que golpeaban la superficie como estrellas fugaces. Se movió mientras Merlín avanzaba, quedándose delante de él siempre y cuando mantuviera la mano alzada, con las balas brillando con luz blanca cegadora contra la superficie externa.

Hubo un momento, un breve momento, de silencio absoluto a ambos lado del campo de batalla, antes de que Arturo rugiera.

—¡Fuego!

Así no era cómo Merlín y Arturo querían decirle al equipo lo de la magia de Merlín, pero no había elección. Solo le quedaba esperar que el equipo supiera que tenía que disparar al enemigo, no a él…

Dos balas atravesaron el aire; el jugador de rugby perdió el equilibrio hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared. Uno de los hombres que había delante de una furgoneta blanca, con las puertas traseras abiertas, cayeron al suelo.

 _Gwaine_. Nadie más podía ser tan certero.

El enemigo devolvió el fuego, el jugador de rugby lanzó lo que bien podría ser todo un almacén de balas, todas malgastadas con un staccato fuerte contra el escudo de Merlín…

Un hechicero levanto las manos, lanzando un hechizo; otro hizo lo mismo un momento después. El primer hechizo golpeó el escudo de Merlín, martilleando, intentando deshacer la superficie, y dolía, _dolía_ , intentar mantenerlo, evitar que se desmoronara.

Así que lo dejó caer.

—¡Lánzalo!—gritó el primer hechicero, y el segundo lanzó una bola de luz blanco-anaranjada que era dos veces una pelota de fútbol directa a Merlín.

Merlín alzó las manos…

—¡ _Merlín! ¡Agáchate!_

… e ignoró a Arturo, porque no podía dejar que ese misil pasara, que matara a sus compañeros, sus amigos, su _pareja_ …

Notaba el calor cortando el aire y supo de manera instintiva que ardería como fuego griego si dejaba que lo tocara…

_—¡Áfléotan!_

La bola perdió velocidad, flotó, sobre la superficie de sus manos, sin tocar del todo, estirándose contra la magia de Merlín, que concentró toda su fuerza en controlarla, en cambiar la dirección de la bola, torcerla, girarla, y tirar de ella hasta que pudiera mandarla de vuelta a los hechiceros…

…que gritaron…

La furgoneta explotó violentamente, las ruedas de goma se fundieron del calor, el metal se aplastó y distorsionó del impacto, la onda expansiva golpeó a todos los que estaban cerca, que cayeron al suelo…

… Merlín volvió a levantar un escudo, esta vez uno tan amplio y ancho como podía, para proteger a _Arturo_ , Morgana y León, Lance, Gwaine, Perceval, Kay, Bohrs, Geraint, Galahad…

La onda lo agotó, golpeó el escudo, y él se puso tenso, preparado, notando los caros zapatos deslizándose por los adoquines, su magia absorbiendo la onda hasta que no pudo absorber nada más, desmoronándose del impacto…

Y Merlín colapsó, cayendo de rodillas, jadeando para coger aire, solo consciente de una manera distante de que el equipo estaba corriendo hacia delante para asegurar la escena, para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie vivo, porque no podían estar vivos, no después de la explosión. aturdido, Merlín se giró, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse la vista, dejar de ver doble y, cuando pudo ver bien de nuevo, lo que vio fue a sus compañeros, sus _amigos_ , apuntándole con sus armas.

Inseguros y asustados.

Hubo una pausa muy, muy larga. El polvo fue cayendo a su alrededor en el haz de luz. Los sonidos distantes de la ciudad estaban silenciados, como si todo el mundo estuviera aguantando la respiración con Merlín.

Arturo se abrió paso entre ellos y se acercó a Merlín con una mezcla de enfado y miedo en los ojos. Merlín se echó hacia atrás, aterrorizado, pero Arturo lo alcanzó antes.

Y lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Que ni si te ocurra volver a hacerme algo así—le susurró Arturo al oído. Las palabras ardían de la emoción y estaban entrecortadas por su peso—. _Que ni se te ocurra._

**Author's Note:**

> NdlA: por favor, poneos en contacto conmigo antes de escribir nada en el universo de Loaded March, o echadle un vistazo a [mi opinión](http://loaded-march.livejournal.com/46614.html) [link en inglés] sobre las obras derivadas.
> 
> NdlT: Esta parte me ha hecho sudar e investigar mucho (básicamente, he tenido que leer mucho porno en español -.-'), y espero que el resultado esté decente. Como siempre, [aquí](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/tagged/ana-translates-lm) podéis seguir un poco cómo va la traducción. Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestra paciencia :)  
> Por cierto, estoy trabajando en la traducción de un [comic adorable](http://omgcheckpleasespanish.tumblr.com/), por si a alguien le interesa (*fin del corte publicitario*).


End file.
